


Night Song

by Elekat



Series: Alice Rogers [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 45,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elekat/pseuds/Elekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When travelling through time, it is a good idea not to give away facts from the future. So when Tony Stark sends a message to his father in the form of a human being, certain precautions have to be met. For one, there will be no speaking.<br/>The child he sends though, just so happens to have Captain Rogers eyes and some sort of connection with Peggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Child

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything to do with the MARVEL universe.

Agent Peggy Carter was not expecting this to happen. Although, she was not expecting Howard Stark to be in possession of a 0-8-4 either. That was a complete shock.

Of course, she didn't find this out until he phoned her to come to his house in the wee hours of the morning.

"What is it, Howard," she said in annoyance as she and his butler, Jarvis, walked into the living room of his home. That was when Peggy saw the thing that was the cause of all of this. A child.

The girl was small, length wise and with weight. Her hair was brown and went to her shoulders. Her eyes were big and blue, and skin milky. In her hands, she held something thin and silver.

"I wanted to make sure that no matter what nobody would stop looking for Captain Rogers," he explained. "Also, I wanted to make sure that none of my weapons got into the wrong hands. So, I wrote a note and put it somewhere that I knew the future me would find. Apparently though, the future believed it would be a good idea to send evidence that nothing bad has happened,"

Everyone looked at the little girl who also had a cloth bag with her around her shoulders, a backpack. Her outfit consisted of extremely tight, pink pants and a purple dress with blue shoes. This outfit would not be appropriate for then.

"Show them the video," he said without looking at the girl. The child clicked a small, circle button on the flat thing and it light up, making Peggy and Jarvis jump back.

She used her fingers to manipulate it and pressed some buttons before turning it so they could see and pressing a triangle button on the light up part.

A man appeared that bore resemblance to Howard himself.

" _Hi,"_ the man started. " _If this got to you, that means Alice did her job correctly, and for a two and a half year old, well two and a half while she is with you, that's good. Anyways, Howard I'm your son, Tony. I just found the note asking about the weapons and no. They've either been destroyed or the US military has them. Don't worry, I haven't let them get into the wrong hands._ " The man had a circular plate on his chest that was glowing blue. " _Since I don't actually know how to get Alice back, I need you to put her somewhere where she'll be safe. I should probably explain who she is though._

 _"That is Alice Rogers._ " Peggy gasped slightly. _"Well, she technically doesn't have a last name. You see, I don't want to give the future away but the SSR turned into another organization, and they created Alice with DNA of some classified agents… I don't know which ones but she has Captain Rogers's eyes so I say her last name is Rogers. She has been tested on a bit, I decided if she goes to 1946 she wouldn't be anymore. Don't test on her, she doesn't like it. Though, she doesn't really talk so I don't know what she does and doesn't like…_

_"Anyways, Alice there is pretty cool, so please take good care of her. Yeah, by the way, I'm not giving this away or anything but we found Captain America. So yeah, umm… have fun in the past I guess and I'll see you in the future? Bye."_

They all stared at the screen as it stopped playing and the child pressed a button on the side of the thing. She looked around at all of them without saying anything.

"She looks like you, but does have his eyes," Howard said as he looked down at Alice. "Anyways, one of you needs to take her. I can't have a kid, my life is to publicised they'd know something is wrong."

"I can't, I have a wife," Jarvis said and both men looked at Peggy. Peggy didn't noticed as she stared at the child, trying to figure out if she had anything else of Steve's. All she had were his blue eyes, but that could change when she got older.

"I can't, I've never had a child," Peggy said defensively.

"Lie," Howard said instantly. "You gave birth while in England during the war but gave the child to you sister-"

"-I don't have a sister-"

"-Fine, a friend. The friend can't care for her anymore so she comes to live with you. Nobody will question it,"

Peggy had to think this over. She had never had a child, but she could lie. This child seemed to be a part of Steve, she could lie and say this. She could take care of this child from the future. Yeah, she could do that.

"Fine," Peggy said as she knelt down in front of the kid. "I can't believe they tested on her like a lab rat," Peggy muttered as she touched one of the girl's curls. She child smiled and looked down at the device in her hands. "We need to do something with this though, we cannot have future things lying around."

"How much was that, kid?" Howard asked. Peggy and Jarvis both gave him a look. Obviously a child would not know. "Over a hundred?" the girl nodded and leaned over to put it on the ground at her feet. "She'll need different clothes,"

Peggy looked out the window, it was light now. How long had they been there?

"I'll go out and quickly get some, I'll be back," she said before standing up. Howard nodded as he led the child to the couch, obviously thinking of a way to hide the device.

"Jarvis, give the lady a lift."

The two left and Peggy wondered how much trouble she was going to get in for this.

* * *

Before they had left, Peggy got a hat, sunglasses and a wig from Howard. She didn't want anyone to recognize her.

She walked into the store and quickly bought some children's dresses, pajamas, different types of clothing, food that the child would like, along with a teddy bear and blankets.

She decided that this was all she'd need for the moment, and paid. She wasn't happy with the price but tried to ignore it as she used Howard's money to pay.

* * *

When she got back she was carrying a couple of outfits and children's things to make this look more convincing.

"We used some of your money, Howard," Peggy stated as she looked over to see the two sitting on the couch, the device gone. "Where did the… thing go?"

"I hid it somewhere nobody would look. Now the timeline won't get messed," Howard explained. "We were getting bored though, well I could be doing something more productive,"

Peggy rolled her eyes. "Alice, come here." The child obliged and followed Peggy into a bathroom and allowed her to change her so she was in something more era appropriate.

Alice was compliant and allowed herself to be dressed like a doll.

"Time we go back." Peggy stated. Howard nodded and Jarvis drove them back to Peggy's apartment. Alice stared out the window, it was obvious she was trying to figure out why everything was different.

The two walked into the building undetected. And even got upstairs undetected.

Once inside, Peggy led Alice to sit on the couch. She was glad Colleen was out at work at the moment.

"We need some ground rules," Peggy stated. "First of all, you're going to have to call me mum since I am supposable your mother," Alice stared at her. "No drawing on the walls, no being loud, be a good girl. Okay?"

Alice continued to stay silent, but got up to look around at everything.

"Lord help me," Peggy muttered. The girl was curious, Peggy would give her that, and she didn't speak much which was nice. But she needed to know that the girl could prove that she was her daughter.

 


	2. The Piano

Peggy was disappointed, Howard was now wanted by the SSR. Which wasn't good considering Alice showed up at his house randomly in the night, from some other world.

The future. From the future.

Peggy was getting ready for work while drinking her tea as Alice sat beside the window with her teddy.

"I have to go to work today," Peggy said to the child who refused to talk. It wasn't an odd occurrence anymore, Peggy and her roommate Colleen had grown used to it, along with Anna Jarvis who often babysat for Peggy.

Although Anna didn't know Peggy personally, Howard had told her about Alice and she agreed. Peggy would bring Alice to Howard's mansion gates and Anna would come get her.

When Colleen came in the two talked about how the veterans were taking jobs from the women before Peggy left with Alice trailing behind her.

When they got onto the street, Peggy took Alice's hand.

"Come on, we don't have all day," Peggy said. Alice seemed not to be happy about this as she tried to stay on pace with Peggy. It didn't work though so she stopped, which halted Peggy. "Alice, we need to get going,"

The child didn't move though, just stared up at Peggy. Sighing, Peggy picked up the girl and carried her to the taxi that had stopped for them.

"Stark Manor," she said to the driver as she leaned back with Alice holding bear to the window as though it could see out.

When they got there Peggy got out and brought Alice to the gates where Anna was waiting.

"Thank you so much," Peggy said with a smile as Alice walked over to Anna.

"We have fun, don't we?" Anna said with a smile down at Alice. Alice didn't do anything though as she looked down at the ground.

* * *

Inside Anna and Jarvis's home was a piano, it wasn't a very pretty piano. It was beat up with peeling paint, dents, and chipped keys. Everyday though Alice walked over to the piano and touched the keys, it was a piano after all.

She never pressed a key down, she couldn't do that. Alice knew she wasn't to say anything, not to make a sound. That is what her Uncle said before sending her here. She was to be a good girl, good Alice.

Anna would let her go outside to play in the garden. Once in a while, Howard would come out and see what she was up to. Alice never said anything, but Howard had a big enough imagination of his own.

"What are you doing today?" He'd say as she walked around on the grass in her Mary Jane's and knee high socks. "Trying to find wonderland?"

He called her Alice from Wonderland, a place that nobody knew existed and one day she just appeared. Although she wasn't blonde, Howard said that it worked and not to question it.

Today he didn't come though, and Alice was left to search for her white rabbit, alone.

* * *

"Jarvis Residence," Anna said into the phone as it rang late that night. Jarvis was in the sitting room with Alice, trying to teach her how to play chess. The girl was insistent that the horse must be on the wrong side of the board, or that the pieces needed to be messed up.

" _Anna, its Peggy… I cannot come pick Alice up something has come up_ ," Peggy said through the phone.

"Peggy, what's wrong?" Anna asked.

" _I just got home and it seems as though my roommate has been killed…_ " Anna instantly felt for Peggy. Many of the people she used to know had been killed too.

"I'll watch her, take as long as you need," Anna said.

After the two hung up she walked to the sitting room where Jarvis and Alice were now looking at a Winnie the Pooh book.

"Alice, you'll be staying here the night," Anna said with a tight smile as she leaned over and picked up the child, making sure that she also had bear. "What do you say? Want to get ready for bed?"

Alice nodded although it seemed as though she wasn't completely sure what was going on. Whatever it was though, she didn't know whether or not she liked it.

* * *

Peggy looked around the room. She got everything that was either hers or Alice's, and some of Colleen's thing packed up. Jarvis had put it in the car, and she looked around at everything. It was odd, the place was cleared out which was something Peggy wasn't used to.

She'd miss this place but knew it was for the better that they left. She couldn't be somewhere where her friend was killed, and wasn't going to subject Alice to that either.

She walked out and saw that Jarvis had left, as he said he was to get something ready, but Alice was sitting on the steps with bear.

"Hello," Peggy said as she stood beside the child and looked down at her. Alice looked up with large eyes. "It seems we are going to need to find a new home," Peggy continued as she held out a hand to the child.

Alice took her hand and they started down the road towards L&L Automat. She walked slower so the child could keep up. After about a block, Alice stopped and looked up at her.

"You need to walk further," Peggy said to the child but picked her up none the less. "Mummy is tired too you know. She doesn't want to carry you everywhere," Peggy frowned at herself. Alice was not her child, she was not the child's mother.

When they got to the restaurant Peggy grabbed a newspaper before going and sitting at the usual table. Alice sat across from her with wide eyes and bear in her arms.

"The usual?" Peggy looked up to see Angie.

"Hi Angie, yes please," Peggy said with a smile.

"What does Alice want?" Angie asked as she looked down at the girl with a smile. Alice looked over at Peggy.

"Milk and something soft like a sandwich," Peggy answered.

"Be back in a jiffy," Angie said with a smile. Peggy nodded and Alice kicked her legs a bit as she waited.

A few minutes later Angie came back with the requested items before sitting down next to Alice.

"You moving?" she asked. That sparked a conversation between the two adults as Alice watched on.


	3. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Agent Carter, or anything that involves MARVEL

Peggy got into the Griffith hotel with only some difficulty. While she had an amazing transcript, she also had a child. Which caused the landlady, Miriam Fry, to have some concerns. After promising Alice would be no problems, Miriam seemed more of less okay with it and handed her the keys.

Peggy didn't have much to unpack since she knew that she couldn't keep a lot of belongs in case she had to leave quickly, but she unpacked everything of Alice's.

Since the room only had one day bed, the bottom of her closet became the bed for Alice. Since she was only two and a half, she would fit perfectly fine with no problems. Peggy had gone out and even bought more blankets and pillows for it.

The first night, Alice was standing beside the window with bear, looking out at her view of the city.

"Isn't it pretty?" Peggy said from where she was standing. "One day you'll be able to go explore it. But you'll need to use words to be able to get around," Nothing was said from the second occupant though as she stared out the window.

A few minutes later, Peggy heard a sound coming from the window. Pulling out her gun she walked over and gently pushed Alice out of the way, only to see a man.

He happened to be looking for his girlfriend, Molly, who lived next door.

Peggy closed the window when he asked to go in and walk around, then pulled the shutters. She then turned around to look at Alice, who was looking up at her.

"Time for bed, hm?" She placed the gun on the table and grabbed her daughters hand before walking over to the little bed for her in the closet.

She knelt down on the ground beside it as Alice laid down under the covers. "Goodnight, Alice," Peggy said with a smile as she pushed some of the curls out of Alice's blue eyes before standing up, putting the gun away, and turning off the light.

* * *

The next morning, Angie knocked on the door to get the two for breakfast.

"It's great, we don't have to cook for ourselves," she said with a smile as Peggy walked out with Alice following her with bear. Alice's hair was pulled into two pigtails.

"Come give Auntie Angie a hug!" Angie said with a grin. Peggy rolled her eyes as her friend picked up the child and hugged her. After placing her back on the ground, the three walked down to breakfast.

After getting their food, they sat down together. Alice looked around at all the people, she wasn't used to this. She clutched bear closer to herself as she looked around.

Soon Miriam came into the room and started talking about Houdini and how even he wasn't allowed above the first floor. That was when Molly got kicked out.

Everyone looked around at each other shocked, and Alice wondered why this was happening.

* * *

When Peggy got to the gate, Jarvis' wife was already waiting for her.

"Will you be picking her up after?" Anna asked as she grabbed hold of Alice's hand.

"Yes, I should be," Peggy confirmed. Anna nodded, and Alice waved goodbye before they walked down the long drive way and disappeared around the corner. Peggy watched for a second as her daughter disappeared around the corner.

 _Not my daughter, someone else's_ , Peggy reminded herself.

* * *

All she wanted to do was sleep. After her long day that was all she wanted, and when she picked up Alice she was out like a light already.

When Peggy got back to the hotel she put Alice down in her bed and put her hair up in the curlers after changing. That was when she heard a knock on the door. Quickly she kicked her gear under the bed and opened the door.

Angie walked in and started talking about her crappy day, and then requested she also talk about hers.

"I was just about to go to bed actually," Peggy said as she tried to subtly escort her friend out of her room.

Angie took offence to this though, as she started to get mad. This woke up Alice, who got out of the bed and looked through the door as Angie left and someone named Dottie said Hi to Peggy.

When Peggy closed the door she looked over and saw Alice.

"Go back to sleep, darling," Peggy said. Alice followed her orders and laid back down, but was wondering why Angie and Peggy were arguing.

* * *

The next night Peggy picked Alice up later than usual, and had to sneak in since she was late for curfew.

Alice didn't seem to mind as she had a fun time at the Jarvis household. She and Anna made cookies and went out to see Snow White in the cinema.

"Did you have fun today?" Peggy asked when the two were in their room. Alice nodded with a grin as she pulled out of her backpack, which was much more dated than her one that she was used to, a picture. She handed it to Peggy.

Really, it was just a bunch of scribbles that resembled flowers. In the corner was writing that obviously Anna had written in neat, purple cursive.

_To mommy_

_Love Alice_

Peggy smiled at the picture. "Thank you," she said with a grin. There was a knock at the door and she went over and opened it, letting Angie in. Who was holding paper and crayons?

"I've got everything we need," she stated. Alice looked at her curiously as she watched the woman put the things down on the table. The two adults sat down on the chairs and Peggy pulled Alice onto her lap.

"We're going to make a picture," Angie said to her. "Though, I bet mine will be better than your moms,"

"Trust me," Peggy said with a small smile. "Mummy's will be much better than Auntie Angie's,"

Peggy realized that she was being silly, a SSR agent making crayon drawings with an actor and her daughter that wasn't actually her daughter.

She felt joy doing this though, and a warm feeling when she held Alice close to herself. What was it? Love? Affection? It couldn't be, she couldn't develop feelings, whenever she became close to someone they seemed to die off. In Steve's case that is.

She sighed and picked up a drawing as Alice was already hard at work on hers. This was going to be a long night. 


	4. Hiding Stark

Alice wouldn't admit it to anyone (although she couldn't voice it anyways, so that didn't matter) but she missed Howard Stark. He reminded her of her Uncle.

She was sitting in her closet bed after having spent the day with her Aunt Angie. They'd gone to the park together, which was fun for Alice. She hardly went out anywhere besides Anna's.

She sighed and looked out of the room and over to the bed where her Peggy usually slept. It was curious to her, if beds were as soft as they were in the time she was used to.

Where she was used to, everything was different. And while Alice found this place interesting, she missed the twenty first century. For once, there she had her iPad with mini piano on it. Along with a pool to go swimming in.

It was different here. No electronics. No cartoons in the morning. And although there were no doctors, that Alice was aware of, she wasn't sure if she liked the change.

Alice's decision was made quickly, but she stood up and ran over to Peggy's bed and climbed up onto it. As she had thought, it was not as soft as the beds she had been on before but it was still a bed.

She pulled up and blankets and curled up under them with a smile. That was, until she heard a noise and suddenly Howard Stark was thrust into the room.

Alice hid under the blanket and listened as Howard and Peggy argued a little bit. She heard someone walked for a second before a weight was placed on her. Alice screeched a little bit which made whatever it was get off of her, and the blanket was pealed back.

"Alice! What are you doing?" Peggy asked as she picked up the rag doll like child.

Alice didn't say anything as she hugged Peggy for a second before grinning at Howard.

"Not back for good, kid." Howard said with a sad shrug. Alice pouted for a second before realizing she left bear in the closet. She wiggled out of Peggy's grasp and onto the floor.

While Peggy and Howard talking, Alice ran over to her floor bed and grabbed bear. She walked over to Howard who was sitting on the chair, and placed the bear on his lap.

"Yeah, it's a toy," he said awkwardly. Peggy rolled her eyes at him and his inability to talk to kids.

"Come on Alice, Anna will be here soon," Peggy grabbed the child's hand to help her get ready.

* * *

"We're going to eat in the room," Peggy said to Alice as they walked down to get dinner. Alice looked at her oddly and motioned to be picked up. She didn't like to be walking around in places full of people, but Peggy shook her head. Not today.

She was grabbing food and hiding it in her purse as Alice held onto her to keep with her.

"Alice let go," Peggy said crossly. Alice reluctantly let go but was biting her lip as she looked around at everyone and everything.

Apparently her fear was real though, because after a few minutes she noticed that Peggy had left and she was in a crowd of women.

Alice clutched bear to her as she searched for Peggy or Angie. She saw that new lady, Dottie, but she didn't trust her.

After a little bit of searching, she saw Angie. She ran over to her and grabbed onto her skirt.

"Hey Alice! Where'd your mom go, back to the room?" she asked. Alice nodded and looked around a little bit. "How about you eat with me, then I'll bring you back?"

Alice once again nodded, glad that Angie was there to keep her safe.

* * *

"You are not to trust Howard any more, okay?" Peggy said to Alice before she went to bed two days later. Alice tilted her head to the side in confusion. "He isn't to be trusted. Can you do this, for me?"

Alice nodded, although she was confused she wanted to make her mom happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything related to MARVEL. This story is also posted on fanfiction dot net


	5. Never here

Dottie was looking at different places to look at in New York as she, Peggy and Alice were having breakfast at the diner.

Alice was very cold that day, and was curled up in her coat and the one that Peggy had shed. The child was also trying to get onto Peggy's lap. She felt like something bad was going to happen, and she didn't like it.

"Alice," Peggy said warningly. Alice pouted as she looked up at her. She was cold, why wouldn't her mom fix it?

"She's so cute Peggy, did you have her during the war?" Dottie asked.

"Yes, she had been living in London with my sister," Peggy explained as she finally allowed the child to cuddle into her. She then took a sip of her tea.

As Dottie began to ask about where she should visit, Alice pulled the coats tighter around herself. She was getting sick and didn't like it. She also didn't want to start crying, because Peggy already didn't seem too happy with her today.

Of course, the circles she was rubbing on Alice's back could have been considered a soothing gesture, but Alice just thought it meant she was going to get in trouble sometime soon.

When Peggy's purse was knocked over, Alice jumped at the noise and sniffled. She didn't want to cry. Nope.

"Oh I'll get it!" Dottie said kindly. Peggy nodded as she turned her attention back to Alice.

"It's okay, it just fell," Peggy said as she kissed Alice's forehead soothingly and hugged the child. Against her better judgement, she was becoming more parental to the child. It wasn't as though it was a bad thing, but Peggy was nervous about it. It means she could become a liability.

After parting ways, Peggy started down the street. She didn't want to take Alice to Anna since she was angry with Jarvis. So she had a different idea. She hailed a taxi, and when they got to Howards mansion, she simply helped Alice out without actually getting out.

"Have a good day, okay?" she said and tapped Alice's nose. Alice nodded and held bear to her as she ran over to the gate. Peggy watched as the child slid between the bars instead of pushing it open like she could have.

* * *

"Hello?" Anna said as she held the phone to her ear. Jarvis was in the kitchen making lunch, and Alice was sitting on a chair watching him make sandwiches and soup. "Really… okay… of course… I'll tell her… have a good trip…"

Alice looked at her curiously. She was now curled in a blanket, since she had started crying when her coat was taken off.

"Alice," Anna said as she walked over to Alice. Alice looked up at her curiously. She looked tiny against the size of the fluffy blanket. "You're going to be staying here for the night, maybe longer. Your mommy is going on a spontaneous trip," Anna explained.

Alice nodded though she didn't seem too happy. What was this trip? And why did she have to go on it?

* * *

After two days Alice was getting antsy, where was her mom?

Her question was answered when Jarvis walked into the living room where she was sitting, colouring with bear.

"We need to go get your mum," he said to her with a smile. Alice grinned at him as she jumped up and ran over to the door to get her shoes on. She wanted to be quick so she could see her mom sooner.

When they got to the car, Jarvis allowed her to sit in the front.

Alice was anxious to get to see her mom, so when they got to where she was she was out of the car quickly.

"Hello, Alice," Peggy said as she lifted up the child and kissed her forehead. Alice held up bear and motioned for it to be kissed too. Peggy kissed the bear's furry head as she balanced Alice on her hip and slid into the car.

She and Jarvis started to talk as Alice stayed hugged to her. She didn't like being away from her for that long, but thinking of being away from people made her think of someone she didn't want to think of.

Apparently they were going to see some of Howard's old lady friends, as Peggy had put it; and Alice giggled as they all yelled at Jarvis and hit him.

After that, Alice was dropped off with Angie at the Griffith before Peggy and Jarvis went out for lunch.

"Want to draw a picture?" Angie asked. Alice nodded but was biting her lip, something felt off. Although she didn't know what it was, it was something.

So she felt wrong leaving Angie's with Carol and going to get a magazine and new book at the store across the street.

She squinted at the side of the building at one point and swore someone was on the side of it, but she didn't know if she was seeing properly.

When they were walking back, Alice saw some men walking out of the hotel. She then realized Peggy was with them, and she gasped. She started to run over, with Carol calling after her but Alice was too late and the men drove off with her mom in the back seat of their car.

* * *

Jarvis drove them over to the company where her mom worked. She was worried, what was going on?

Jarvis had a brief case with him and seemed very nervous. Alice didn't like that and held onto his hand tightly and held bear close to herself with her free hand.

It was the day after Peggy was taken away and Alice had a dark blue dress, something Peggy would have loved.

Jarvis convinced the lady to let them through, with of course and Agent with them.

Nobody seemed to notice Alice at first, which she was grateful for. Well, of course until Chief Dooley walked in followed by Peggy and two other officers.

Peggy was the first to notice Alice, and her eyes widened. She didn't want her child in there. No she did not.

That was when Chief Dooley noticed her.

"Get the child out. Carter probably corrupted her," he said. One of the agents easily picked up Alice. The child wasn't going down without a fight though.

"Mummy!" she screamed. Peggy and Jarvis were both shocked, that was the first time they'd ever heard her speak. "I want my mummy!" Alice screamed again. The shock was wearing off, and Peggy wished silently that the first time she had heard the child speak could have been celebrated, like when a mother celebrates the child's first words. Not in this environment with this hostility.

All of the sudden, her mind brought her back to those times when she'd have to sit in the lab being tested. All the needles, the people picking her up. Everything.

Alice wiggled so much in the present time that the man dropped her and she attempted to run over to Peggy while dodging agents.

"She's just a child!" Dooley shouted. "This shouldn't be that hard!"

One of the agents attempted to grab her again, but Alice dodged out of the way. They grabbed onto bears head though, and ripped it clean off the body. That stopped the child, as she looked down at her prised possession which was now headless.

Alice wailed and sunk to the floor in tears. She heard someone moving.

"Don't move, Carter," she heard someone say. An Agent successfully picked up Alice, and one handed the head to her. She clutched both parts of the bear to herself as she sobbed. The last thing she heard as she was taken out of the office was her mom's voice, along with Jarvis's.

"She's just a child!"

"Take her to my wife, she takes care of her when Ms. Carter cannot,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything to do with MARVEL. Also posted on fanfiction dot net


	6. Staying with Angie

Against what Jarvis said, Alice was not taken Anna. She wanted to go home, she wanted her mom. She wanted bear to not be beheaded.

She was still crying about it as she was placed in the car and they started towards the hotel to get her things. Alice had no clue where she'd go.

When they got to the hotel, Alice stepped out of the car. Her face was wet and red, her eyes swollen and her nose running. She wasn't okay with this, she wanted her mom.

Although, she settled for Angie who was just walking out of the hotel.

"Auntie Angie!" She screamed and ran over, making sure that the men couldn't grab her again. Angie picked her up, wondering what was happening. Why wasn't Alice with Carol?

"Where's Carol? Where is your mama?" Angie asked as she hugged the child. Her eyes glanced down at the toy and her eyes widened. The head! "Oh no! We can get teddy fixed in a jiffy, okay?" Alice nodded and rested her head on Angie's shoulder, completely exhausted.

"Ma'am, we need the child," one of the men said. Angie glared at them and held Alice closer to herself.

"You shall not. Alice will be staying with me, where she is safe," Angie exclaimed. "I don't know what you…  _monsters_ did to her but you shall not continue it,"

The men seemed to think for a second. This woman didn't seem to have anything to do with Peggy Carter. She seemed like an innocent women.

"Fine, but one peep from that child and she will be gone," the man said with a glare at Alice before they walked back to their car.

Angie huffed, turned around and walked into the hotel. Miriam gave her a look, but Angie stared back. If Peggy was strong, she could be too.

"Where's your mommy?" Angie whispered to her as they walked up and into Peggy's room to grab off of the things that were important. Alice shrugged, not knowing where she was exactly. She helped Angie collect her things, and a lot of her mom's things.

They then went next door to Angie's and the two sat on the day bed together. "I scared," Alice stated as she looked up at Angie.

"I am too kid," Angie replied honestly as she hugged the child. Silently, she prayed that Peggy would stay safe.

* * *

Over the next day, Alice and Angie stayed in her room, besides meal times. They read some books, drew some pictures, and Carol came by and took bear to sew the head back on.

Alice was getting worried, it was taking Peggy a long time to get back. She didn't like this, and wanted her mommy back quickly. The more she wished though, the more it seemed that her wish wasn't going to come true.

"How about we read something?" Angie asked her. Alice was currently standing by the window, staring outside. She seemed lonelier without her bear.

Alice nodded as Angie grabbed the book and started reading. Alice looked down at the black and white drawings on the page, but wasn't as interested as she should have been. She was too worried, much more worried than anyone her age should have been.

* * *

A couple of days later, while sitting at breakfast with Angie, Alice heard them talking about how a secret organization helped save the city from killers. One of the people that helped: Peggy Carter.

It turned out that Howard was innocent, and that Peggy was also innocent. Of course, Alice knew that Miriam was not going to allow them to stay there. That was something that was non-negotiable.

Angie decided to bring Alice to the park, which was where they were going to meet them. Alice's curls were pulled back into a ribbon and her light blue dress reminded her of what Alice wore in Wonderland.

The sun was shining and the grass gleaming. As they walked, Alice held Angie's hand.

When four people came into view, Alice squinted at them. As it turned out, it was Peggy, Howard, Jarvis and Anna.

"Mummy!" Alice yelled and let go of Angie's hand and ran over. Peggy bent down, her face in a large smile as she picked up the girl.

"My darling, Alice," Peggy said as she held the girl close to her. She seemed so small, and she seemed so lonely without bear.

Alice looped her arms around her mom's neck and held her tightly. She didn't want her to leave again, nope Peggy wasn't going anywhere.

"How's searching for wonderland?" was Howards greeting to the child as he looked at her with a smile. Alice grinned back at him, but didn't utter a word

The adults started to discuss where Peggy and Alice were going to live now, with Howard offering to buy an apartment or house for Peggy. Peggy disagreed, but then Howard stated he was going to. As a thanks.

Although she didn't want to admit it, Peggy was thankful. She needed this, she needed somewhere to live with her daughter. Well, as long as Alice lived with her. Hopefully the child wouldn't disappear anytime soon.

"Mommy, don't leave again," Alice stated. It was then that everyone realized, that while she hadn't spoken for so long, Alice was perfectly good at speaking.

"I won't," Peggy said. She left it open ended though, she didn't want to make any promises she couldn't keep.

She hugged the little girl again as they all started walking to the car. It was getting dark out, and everyone just wanted somewhere comfortable to rest.


	7. Toast and Tea

Alice was glad for the fact that she and Peggy were now living with Angie. That meant while she could spend time with her mom, she could also spend time with her Aunt.

When Alice woke up in the morning nobody else was awake. She was alone in the world of the people not in their dream state, but felt as though she shouldn't wake up Peggy or Angie.

It was odd for her to have slept on an actual bed after having been on a floor in a closet for that time. The bed was large, much larger than she was used to even in her own time.

Alice decided that she would make herself breakfast, that morning. Of course, it wasn't going to be as easy as she expected it to be.

"JARVIS, toast," Alice said when she entered the kitchen. Only to realize that JARVIS was in fact not in this era, or that the human version of him was; but he was not there.

That left Alice to trying to figure out how to make toast by herself. Which wasn't the smartest thing that a two year old could ever do. Especially one that wasn't familiar with the kitchen appliances of the 1940s.

Although, two and a half year olds in the kitchen wasn't something that you wanted in any era. Alice wasn't aware of this though, and hadn't been taught that kitchens were bad by anyone. One reason was that in one era there was artificial intelligence to help make sure nothing bad happened, a second was that she was living in an apartment closet before.

Alice was aware though that she couldn't cook anything on the stove, because she wasn't a fan of hot things. After going in the fridge though, she found an apple. Going into a drawer there was a knife, so Alice decided that she would have cut up apple.

That also turned out to be a bad idea though, as when she tried to cut it, she didn't cut the apple, but her hand. It was a small slice on her palm, a horizontal line down the middle, but it bled and hurt.

"Mummy," she whimpered. She remembered that she didn't want to wake her up though. As the pain increased, Alice decided it was worth the risk.

The young girl climbed the stairs, only dropping some blood onto the floor and holding her hand to her chest.

She pushed open the door with her shoulder, and looked in at Peggy who was sleeping soundly on the bed.

Alice walked up to the bed quietly, hoping that Peggy would have the sense to wake up on her own.

Apparently, that wasn't going to happen.

"Mummy," Alice said as she lifted her good arm up and placed it on the bed. Peggy didn't stir. "Mummy,"

Alice was quite worried by this. Peggy was usually a woman who woke up very easily, but apparently not today.

"Mummy, I hurt myself," Alice decided to say. It worked, and Peggy rolled over and looked at the girl. Little did Alice not know, Peggy had been hoping it wasn't important so she'd go away.

Peggy took one look at the hand Alice was cradling to her chest, turned on the light and ushered the child to the bathroom.

"What happened?" Peggy asked as she lifted the child up by the armpits onto the marble counter. She took Alice's hand to inspect the wound before turning on the water and getting a wet cloth. Alice didn't respond as Peggy placed the towel on her hand, instructed her to hold it there, and went and grabbed some gauze from a first aid kit under the sink.

After getting the bleeding to stop, Peggy looked and saw it wasn't like threatening, and didn't need stitches. She wrapped it before going into the other room, grabbing her house coat, putting it on, and walking back into the bathroom.

She gently set Alice in her hip, the child immediately wrapping her arms around the woman's neck and resting her head on her shoulder.

Peggy walked down stairs and to the kitchen to start the kettle for tea (and coffee for Angie), when she saw the knife sitting on the counter, with the apple, the chair pulled up, and the small amount of blood beside it.

"Alice," Peggy's tone was disapproving as she looked over the scene. "Were you trying to cut an apple yourself?"

Alice decided that this was a good time to keep up her  _no talking_ thing and kept quiet. Peggy didn't need to know what happened, although it seemed that she already did.

"Good morning!" Angie chirped as she walked into the room, not noticing the apple, knife and blood, and setting on the pot of coffee. "You're up later than usual, English, you're usually doing something or off to work…"

As she turned around, Angie noticed the cutting board. She glanced at it worriedly before back to Peggy and Alice. "What happened?"

"I was going to sleep in, but apparently Alice cannot wait for breakfast," Peggy explained as she gently touched Alice's bandaged hand. Alice half-heartedly shrugged.

"Hungry…" Alice whispered. Angie burst out laughing as Peggy rolled her eyes and set the child down on the counter before actually, successfully, cutting the apple.

"You shouldn't try to cook and such at your age," Angie said to Alice with a laugh as she leaned against the counter. "You can get hurt." Angie eyed the hand as she said the last words, the laughter dying.

"Yeah," Alice responded and watched as Peggy placed the sliced apple on a plate, put that at the table then brought her over to the table.

She left the child to eat as she and Angie talked in the kitchen. Angie then left to finish getting ready for work, leaving the two of them there.

"What do you want to do today?" Peggy asked. She walked over to the kettle which was whistling, and poured the boiling water over the tea bag.

"Wonderland," Alice said as she bit into one of the apples.

Peggy rolled her eyes as she sipped the tea and wrinkled her nose. American tea was  _nowhere near as good_ as English.


	8. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of part one

"Mummy," Alice said the next morning as she climbed up onto Peggy's bed. "Up time,"

Peggy tried to ignore the child but Alice wasn't to be ignored. She climbed over the sleeping woman so she could face her.

"Hungry." The child stated as she stared at Peggy until she opened her hazel eyes. Peggy sighed as she looked into Alice's eyes, which was exactly the same as Steve's. She couldn't say no to that.

Groaning, Peggy said "Fine," and got up. She went into the bathroom and got dressed before walking out and picking up Alice. Walking to the kitchen, Peggy wondered if Alice was related to her somehow. Because while she had Steve's eyes, she had different lips, and her hair colour.

Peggy considered asking Alice, but was aware that she didn't want to mess up the time lines. Alice didn't seem to mind though, as she held onto her.

"What do you want?" Peggy asked.

"Eggies," Alice stated with a smile. Peggy nodded and started grabbing things, and looked over to see Alice looking around with a familiar look in her eyes. Peggy couldn't pin point it though, but she wished she could.

* * *

That afternoon Howard and Jarvis came over to the house. Angie was automatically in slight awe of Howard, who was a notorious ladies man. Peggy had just rolled her eyes at that, and helped Alice open the presents that Howard had brought for her.

She was shocked that the first one was a set of sidewalk chalk. Peggy had never been a fan of the messy stuff, which left a colourful residue on the hands of the children which used it. That was also something she was not a fan of, messy hands.

The second was a stuffy rabbit which was white and had very fluffy fur.

"It's a bunny," Peggy explained as Alice looked at the new toy in her hands with wonder. "They hop," she held the toy in one hand and made it go up and down in a hopping motion.

"Hop hop," Alice declared as she opened the second to last present, which was a paint set.

"Thanks," Peggy said with a small glare at Howard. She was not looking forward to cleaning up her – the – child.

The last present was a skipping rope.

"Thank you," Alice said to Howard as she went towards the bunny and held it close, but also kept the other toys close.

Howard nodded with a smile as Alice stood up and grabbed the chalk. "Outside," she declared and headed off outside.

It was a warm day in May, so the young girl didn't need to worry about rain. She walked out to the cement patio that was beside the lush, green grass. The sun beat down, making her pale skin glow.

Alice wasn't bothered though, and pulled out some chalk and started drawing. Just then an idea went through her head as she started drawing scribbles onto the ground. Wasn't this the house they were in when she first appeared?

Looking around, Alice vaguely remembered appearing outside. She stood up and walked onto the grass, the blades tickling her feet. She had no clue what she was going to find, but found what she hadn't been looking for, or had been depending on the way that action had been looked at.

Silver dog tags. Her dads dog tags that she had been wearing,

Alice smiled sadly at the metal as it sat in her hand. She ran her finger over the inscription before putting it over her head and around her neck.

She grabbed the bunny from the cement, left the chalk, and headed inside.

She walked into the sitting room where they had been the first time she was there, and tried to remember what way Howard had gone with her tablet.

After remembering, Alice wandered off in that direction that he'd gone. She passed the room that the adults were currently in and walked into the laundry room. She looked up and saw a cupboard. Smiling, she climbed onto the machine, with the help of a chair, and opened the doors.

There, with washing soap, was her iPad. Alice grabbed it and carefully ran to her bedroom. Her backpack was sitting in the closet, which she didn't sleep in, and she grabbed it.

Inside, at the bottom covered by a blanket was a while cord in which she plugged into the wall. Alice waited with anticipation as the apple logo appeared in white and soon enough the device was turned on.

Her background was a picture of her and her mom, her mom as an elder at that old folk's home, but her mom. She smiled at it before unlocking the screen to a picture of a cat, and then going into photos.

There she flipped through photos, and smiled at the ones of her family. She was getting sad, although Alice didn't want to admit it she missed her other family. The one in the future.

Hearing something downstairs, Alice putting everything in her backpack and placed it on her back before walking downstairs.

She got into the room where the adults were when she saw her mom with a gun, and Howard reaching for something.

Alice had no time to react as she heard a noise behind her.

"Don't move," Alice recognized that voice. Dottie. Alice knew there was nothing good about her, from the moment she met her. Of course, having not talked for so long she could warn any one. "You thought you got the best of me? Nobody will ever beat me. We will win," Dottie said.

Alice felt nervous, she did not want to be in this situation. That was when she saw Howard pulling something out of his pocket.

"Alice!" he yelled and tossed it. Alice grabbed it, it was the device that brought her here. Pressing the blue button on the side, she felt a tugging sensation, along with a gun shot and a scream.

"ALICE!"

* * *

 

When Alice came too, the first sense that came back to her was smell. It was a sterile smell that made her want to gag. The second was touch, but all she felt were rough sheets and a scratchy dress. This was her taste, and although there wasn't exactly anything for her to take, she could taste her stale breath, the cottony feeling inside of her mouth, and if she tried hard the faint hints of the tea her mom let her try that morning. Fourthly was her hearing. There was a white noise, some beeping, and maybe even someone breathing? Finally was her eye sight, and that was the one she liked most of all because she could open her eyes and look around.

She looked over towards a window, the view of New York and she smiled when she saw that it was modern day New York, not the past. Then it hit her, not the past. Nobody would be here, well nobody that was her mom. Nobody could become her mom. Suddenly, a throat was cleared and Alice looked to the other side to see a balding man with scratches on his face and an eye patch. Was he some sort of pirate?

"Alice Rogers, I thought you were safely tucked away in Stark Tower. Apparently I was wrong." Alice never said anything as she stared at the man. "Last time I saw you, was just under a year ago when that annoying pain in my ass billionaire came into my office demanding that he take you. Something about not using Captain America's kid as a lab rat. But, Captain America hasn't been around for 70 years. Still, he still seemed to think you were human enough even though you were created in a petri dish." 

Alice didn't know what that meant, but found the words to be quite insulting. "I was quite shocked to hear that you appeared in my labs, and even more so that you were unconscious."

She stared at him uncomfortably. Maybe her Uncle Tony would come get her, or something would prove that this was all just one messed up dream. "I'm the Director Fury of SHIELD. Kind of like a modern day SSR. And you're Captain America's child. We just have one problem, he doesn't know you exist."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: 2015-08-15 Time travel is confusing fixing this again. Still same premise as before


	9. Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of part two

Dottie never saw it coming, and crumpled to the ground in a pool of her own blood. Peggy wasn't watching her though, as Angie stared around in shock at everything. Peggy was staring at the spot where Alice had been standing.

The bunny stuffy was the only thing left in her place, an artificial mass where a natural one had just been. Peggy didn't say anything, only stared at that spot. She felt a wet sting in her eyes, tears, but wouldn't allow them to escape. They couldn't, she had to be strong.

"Howard, what did you do?" she asked in a quiet voice. Howard didn't say anything, for he was staring at the empty spot also. "Howard!"

"I don't know! That was the device that brought Alice here in the first place, I knew it would protect her," Howard explained quietly. He seemed to be thinking, wondering how this had happened. How had it happened?

"Howard, where is Alice." Peggy demanded. She walked over to the spot where Alice had been, completely ignoring the dead woman there and picked up the stuffed animal that sat there.

"I don't know, Peg." Howard said.

"Where is my daughter?" Peggy screamed as she crumpled to the ground. She had lost her love, and now her child. How did this happen?

* * *

**Four Years Later**

Peggy was sitting in her new office at the brand her SHIELD headquarters looking through files when one of the pictures caught her eye. It was of a small metal of device with buttons on it. There was also a small clock, with a year set on it.

She recognized it vaguely, but couldn't be completely sure. Reaching over, she grabbed the phone off of its cradle and dialed in a number that she had learnt off by heart.

" _Hello?_ "

"Howard, come up to my office I need you to look at something." Peggy said before hanging up the phone and gently picking up the picture. She held it around its edges and looked at it.

On the bottom it had the print  _0-8-4._  Peggy knew she had seen this before though, but not for a while.

She heard a knock on the door and motioned for the person to come in. The door opened then closed again, the blinds on it falling down into place.

"What do you need, Peg?" Howard asked pleasantly as he plopped down in one of the chairs that sat across from her desk.

"Look at this," Peggy handed him the photo. Howard took it and held it an appropriate distance away from his face. "What is it from? I feel as though we've seen if before,"

Howard didn't say anything as he studied the photograph. Something seemed to click though, as he stood and motioned for Peggy to follow him.

She walked a step behind him to the elevator, and they stood together inside of it.

"Howard, what's going on?" Peggy asked. She didn't understand what was happening.

"I'll show you," Howard said. He didn't explain further though as they walked into the basement storage of SHIELD.

They walked over to an area that was full of boxes that contained 0-8-4s.

"Everyone out," Howard demanded. The workers all filed out, grumbling. Peggy gave Howard a look as he started looking inside of crates. She was aware that when he was in this state that there was no getting information out of him, so she went and sat on a box that he had already opened.

It was half an hour later when Howard found what he was looking for.

Instead of analyzing it though, he grabbed some cloth and wrapped it up in that. Peggy looked at him oddly as he motioned for her to come over.

"Put this in your bag," he said.

"Excuse me?" a bewildered Peggy asked. He didn't answer though, just once again motioned for her bag. Peggy rolled her eyes but opened the bag and let him place it in it. "This better not be a bomb." She said crossly.

"It's the device that send Alice here, and sent her back," Howard said seriously as he looked up at her. "Peggy, we might be able to see her again."

* * *

"What should we do with it?" Angie asked. Jarvis, Anna, Angie, Howard and Peggy all sat around it. Staring, wondering. Nobody was completely sure what they were supposed to do with it. What did you do with a thing that could send you in time?

Nobody responded to the question. "I don't want to just sit here and stare at the-"

"Shhh" Howard hissed at her. "Be quiet for a bit, would ya?" he asked. Angie glared at him but did as he said. They went back to staring at it in silence.

Nobody said anything for a couple more minutes.

"We should do something," Anna whispered to Jarvis.

"I agree!" Angie said louder.

"We don't know what it does though," Peggy stated as she sat up straight. Staring at one thing for so long was starting to become annoying to her.

"It brought Alice back to the future," Jarvis said to Peggy.

"We don't know if it actually did that though. It could say it did, but actually didn't for all we know," Howard explained. "We need to be very careful.

"Screw careful!" Angie said as she stood up. "We've all waited four years to find out what happened to that child, why don't we just do it?"

Peggy didn't want to agree, she didn't want to throw caution into the air. She needed to though, she needed to know what happened to this child that had been in her life for such a short time, but in her mind for such a long time.

Peggy was also aware, that wherever she went she still wouldn't have Steve back. No matter what it didn't matter, he was dead. That meant that Peggy wanted a piece of him, and the piece of her that was taken.

"I agree with Angie," Peggy said. "The only way to know for sure is to try it."

"Thank you, English! Someone that sees sense!" Angie said grumpily. Peggy rolled her eyes in sync with Howard.

"Fine, but if something bad happens I'm blaming both of you," Howard said as he looked at the dials on the side.

He started to turn it to a date that he deemed appropriate.  _04-03-15._ Peggy nodded at him and they all joined hands, with the time device in the middle of them.

* * *

Peggy was the first person to wake up, and as she looked around she saw that they weren't in the same room they had been in. Everyone was in beds along a wall. Their clothes were the same though, the end of the beds had a different outfit on it though. Something she assumed was more modern for this age.

She noticed that nobody else was standing up, and so she stood up. Peggy felt slightly wobbly on her feet but didn't think anything of it as she walked out of the room. She heard what sounded like jazz music.

Everything here was shiny and metal. It was odd for Peggy to look around and see her reflection in things.

… _Now it's like I'm on a mission/Headed everywhere/And if it takes a little long/And it feels a little wrong, who cares?..._

Peggy was curious as she started up the stair case. She was stopped though by a man with brown hair that was peppered with grey.

"Agent Carter," the man said with a kind, tired smile. "I'm Dr. Banner. You should be in bed," he said.

"Where am I?" Peggy asked as she let the man turn her around and go downstairs again. She was too tired to fight it.

"Tony Starks island house," the man said. The name sounded familiar, and it took a second for it to click with her. He was Howard's son in the future! They had done it, they'd gotten to the future.

"Is Alice here?" she asked.

"I think you need to sit down for a little bit," he said, not answering her question.

"Is Alice here," Peggy demanded. She needed to know, she needed to know where her child was.

He didn't answer though as he helped her over to the bed that she'd woken from. Another man was in there now, one that looked like Howard. It was his son.

Neither man said anything as they looked over them. Peggy noted that Howard was slowly beginning to wake up.

Everyone was now.

"My head, English what happened?" Angie asked as she opened her eyes and sat up. Her eyes went wide though as she saw the two men in the room. "What the?"

"We're in the future," Peggy answered.

The men both nodded.

"Year 2015," the one that looked like Howard said. "How'd you get here?"

"We found your device," Howard spoke up and sat up. He looked over at the man and seemed to wondering who he was. "You're my son, aren't you?"

"Yup,"

Howard nodded and Peggy wondered if this could get any weirder. She guessed she should have known this type of thing would happen though. It was the future, and none of them knew what the future would be like.

* * *

It only took a day for them to be allowed out of that room.

Walking up stairs, Peggy wondered what was going to happen. She heard music playing, and as they walked into the room that music have been the living room she saw a small child, older than Alice had been standing in the middle of the room.

She was staring at a large screen, it looked like a large cinema screen. On the screen there was a yellow bear with a red shirt.

"Uncle Tony, is Winnie real?" she recognized the voice and felt her voice get caught in her throat. Tony led them out of the room though.

"Sure," he called into the room before closing the door that lead them into the kitchen.

"Why aren't we seeing Alice?" Peggy snapped at him.

"I want you to see someone else first," Tony explained. Peggy sighed as a different door from outside opened. It revealed someone she never thought she'd see again, and she didn't know whether this was a trick or not.

"Steve?" she hoped it wasn't a trick.


	10. Seeing Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 2015-07-01: I had to edit one line about the time travel paradox things.

Peggy knew this wasn't possible. How could it be possible? Steve was supposed to be dead, he disappeared somewhere in the arctic. That was cold, if he hadn't died from impact he would have died from the cold.

That was something she knew for sure, and yet there he was standing in front of her. The sun was behind him, making his blonde hair glow.

"Steve?" She whispered again.

"Peggy," he breathed quietly. The pair were both in shock. Last time Steve had seen her, she was in an old folk's home. She was old with a deteriorating mind. Now she was perfectly healthy. How did this happen?

"Is it really you?" she asked. She felt her eyes tearing but didn't want to cry. "It's been so long,"

"I couldn't leave my best girl," was his response before they hugged. Howard smiled slightly, and wondered why his reunion with his 'son' wasn't like that. Then again, at this moment he may have been younger than the man that claimed to be his son. Also, he'd never met him before.

The adults stood in the kitchen and watched as Peggy and Steve separated, not saying anything. "Well, this is nice and all but I don't believe we've been introduced," Angie said as she went to stand beside Peggy. "I'm Angie,"

"Steve," he said with a smile. "Howard, nice to see you again." He added as he looked over the woman's heads at his old friend.

"Likewise," Howard said.

* * *

Alice didn't know what was going on in the kitchen but it didn't bother her that much. After having appeared back in the time line four years ago, she was getting used to how things were. She was also getting older.

"Hey Ali," Alice turned around to see her aunt and uncle entering the room. She grinned and ran over to them.

"Did you bring anything back with you?" Alice said excitedly as she referred to their recent mission in Europe. As Alice wasn't allowed to be off any of the Stark estates without one of the Avengers with her, she often wanted things from other countries when they left.

Her favourite thing was her Russian Nesting Dolls that her Aunt Natasha had gotten her in 2012. They sat on a special shelf in her bedroom.

She lived mainly on Tony Starks Island, because it was the most isolated, and therefore the safest. That was fine with her, because there was always someone there with her and it was always warm.

"Do we ever forget?" her Uncle Clint asked her as he sat down on the couch and pulled the six year old onto his lap. Alice's dark hair was pulled back into a pony tail that a few wisps were falling out of. She didn't seem to mind though as her eyes glowed with excitement.

Natasha sat down with them and opened the bag she was holding. Out she brought a small, colourful glass bowl. Alice looked at it in awe as they showed it to her.

"It's called Murano glass." Natasha said to her. Alice nodded as she looked at it.

"It's so pretty," she said with a smile. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Clint said as he hugged the child with a grin spread across his face. Clint liked kids, but his profession made it so he couldn't have any. So spoiling his only (and not blood related) niece was his favourite thing to do. "Should we put it on the shelf?"

"Yes!" Alice said as she jumped up and grabbed his large hand in her small one and started to drag him from the room. "Come on Auntie Tasha!"

Natasha rolled her eyes but let a small smile slip onto her face as she followed the two out of the room.

* * *

"How did you get here?" Steve asked. They were now all sitting around the dining room table with some toast, muffins, coffee and tea.

"The time device," Howard said. "We used it to help save Alice, but we wanted to know where it took her." He explained.

Something on Tony's face seemed to click. "You sent her to the wrong-ish time," he explained. "When I sent her to you, it was a couple days after her birthday. You send her back to a month before her birthday so she had to stay in hiding for a bit. It's been four years, that's why she is older."

"Oops," Howard said sheepishly. He had no clue how to use the device so really it wasn't his fault. It hadn't come with instructions.

"Steve, how are you alive?" Peggy suddenly asked. Anna nodded, as she had heard stories of Captain America but none explained why he was alive. Or how he was alive.

"When I crashed, I become frozen." He said.

"A capsicle," Tony helpfully said. "So we unfroze him and he was as good as new!"

Jarvis chuckled slightly and everyone else rolled their eyes. "So, now that you're here we need to make sure the time line isn't interrupted."

That seemed to sober everyone. That was something that they definitely needed to check.

"I'll get in contact with uhh… other Peggy and see," Steve said as he stood up. Then they heard footsteps and everyone froze. Nobody knew if it was a good idea for Alice to see them yet.

"Daddy!" Alice called. "May I go outside with Auntie Tasha and Uncle Clint? We're gonna try cartwheels,"

"Sure," Steve called. "Leave your iPad inside!"

"Fine!" Alice called and they heard a door open and then shut again.

Everyone sat in silence for a little bit. Peggy glanced out the half open blinds of the window and saw the little brown haired girl with two adults. One with fiery red hair, and the other with sandy brown. They were laughing, as she girl tried to do cart wheels and had the other two helping her.

The grass outside was the greenest Peggy had ever seen grass, and it seemed very soft too.

"How is Alice?" She asked quietly.

"She was very distraught when she got back," Tony explained. "She got back before Rogers had even been found. And since none of us had heard of her, and she had been born... per say… yet, it was hard for her. She's been living with Pepper and me though."

Peggy nodded as she watched the girl outside disappear out of eyesight. "Alice is young, she's adapted well."

"I want to see her," Peggy said.

"We just need to get you guys different clothes that you won't die of heat in, and then you can go out," Tony said as he stood up. "JARVIS."

"Yes-" was what Jarvis was going to say until a different British voice, that sounded slightly like his, spoke from out of nowhere.

"Yes, sir?" it said. Everyone who wasn't from there, and had never heard the voice before, jumped.

"Can you please get Pepper to come here?"

"Certainly," the voice said.

"What is that?" Howard said as he looked around the room, trying to locate the mysterious speaker.

"That? Oh, that's just JARVIS. He's my AI, Artificial Intelligence. Kind of like a robot, voice butler." Howard nodded and seemed to love the idea. Jarvis on the other hand wasn't too crazy about it, he didn't want to be out of a job!

After finishing their drinks, they heard a sound and the door opened revealing and strawberry blonde woman in heels.

"You called," she said as she looked in. "Tony, you know you have a phone you don't need JARVIS to do everything for you." She continued. Peggy knew this must be the  _Pepper_ person.

"Pep, can you pretty please take Peggy, Anna and Angie to get clothing that is more suitable for this weather?" Tony asked. Pepper sighed but nodded.

"Come with me," she said and motioned for them to follow. The three girls stood up, and followed her out.


	11. Wise Grass Picking

Alice was sitting outside in the grass when she heard the doors slide open. She didn't turn around right away to look, and kept picking grass out of the ground.

"Your uncle won't be happy, you doing that to his grass," she heard her father say as he sat down on the grass in front of her and mimicked her position.

"He need not know," Alice said with a grin as she put the pulled up grass in a little pile. "Daddy, do we have guests?"

"Yes," Steve said with a nod. "We're also heading back to New York in an hour, so let's get you ready."

Alice nodded and stood up, she followed him inside to her bedroom. She stopped though when she heard a voice she recognized.

"Daddy, whose here?" she asked and turned, trying to see if someone was there.

"That doesn't concern you, Ali." Steve said as he tried to catch his daughter's hand. Alice was too quick though, and ran underneath his arm towards the voices. Steve caught her though, before she could see Peggy in the other room. "Alice no."

"But I wanna know!" Alice yelled. Only to the trained ear, such as Peggy's, did the woman hear a faint accent in Alice's voice. She felt her heart clench, they all made a deal to keep Alice in the dark as long as they could. At least until they found out if they were at risk of saying any spoilers.

Steve carried Alice back to her bedroom, placed her on her bed and packed some of her stuff. Pepper would eventually take her shopping while in New York, which was a good thing.

Alice pouted from her spot on the bed, and watched as he finished packing things. He put some of her favourite things (like her iPad, mint bunny and leappad.) into a backpack. Along with some headphones and a portable DVD player.

"I want to know," she whined. Steve ignored it as he picked her up with one arm, slung the backpack over the other and held the suitcase. "Daddyy."

"Alice, stop it," Steve said as he walked them out to Tony's private jet. He placed the suitcase with the suitcases and walked onto the place. There were some bedrooms in the back, so Pepper offered to sit back there with Alice. That way, she could get work done and Alice would still be in the dark about the situation. "Auntie Pep is going to get this set up for you." Steve explained as he sat down on the bed.

Alice didn't look amused as she looked around at everything. She did not want this.

A couple of minutes later, Pepper came into the room (followed by Tony who wanted to get away from his father).

"Want to watch a movie, Alice?" Tony asked as he sat down on the bed and pulled Alice onto his lap. He pressed a button and the TV came out of the wall. He didn't need some small portable DVD player, he was Tony Stark.

"I want to see who is out there," Alice said as she looked up at him. "Maleficent,"

"Hear that, J?"

"Yes, sir, indeed," JARVIS said as it started the movie. Pulling wireless headphones out of the bag, Tony placed them over Alice's head so she could become immersed in the movie.

Pepper started working on her paperwork while he grabbed the second pair to watch the movie with the kid.

* * *

"So why can't she know we're here?" Angie asked as she settled down in the fancy aircraft. She'd never been in one before, but by the look on Howard Starks face, this was the fanciest even he'd been in.

"We want to make sure we didn't disrupt the timeline. If this is an alternate timeline, then Alice can see you. If not, well then we need to find a way to get you back home." Bruce explained as he sat down in a seat.

"Nervous flyer, doctor?" Peggy asked.

"You could say that. I have a little green problem," Bruce explained vaguely.

"More like giant green," Clint muttered. Bruce rolled his eyes, while Peggy, Angie, Howard, Jarvis and Anna shared a worried look. What was going on that they didn't know about?

Nobody asked though as the plane took off. Peggy looked out the window at the sky below. It was perfect, and she vaguely wondered if anyone else in the world had seen a view like this. It was nicer than her time, much nicer.

* * *

New York was much busier than their time. They all got in a car as soon as they got there, Tony in it with them. This time Steve wouldn't be traveling with them. He was going somewhere with Alice for a little bit.

Peggy didn't want to be away from him, she didn't want him to leave. She was scared that she would disappear again, and this time wouldn't be able to say goodbye.

She was worried, Howard gave her an encouraging smile as she and Angie buckled themselves into the limo. It was odd, they weren't used to having to wear seatbelts in cars. Yet, there they were wearing them.

* * *

"How's she doing today?" Steve asked a nurse quietly as he held Alice's hand.

"Very well, would you like to see her?" she asked. Steve nodded, and they walked into the room.

"Hello Steven," said the older Peggy from her bed. Alice walked over and stood beside it with a smile. "Hello my little Alice," she greeted the young girl with a smile.

"Hi Peg," Steve said as he kissed her cheek and then sat down on the chair. "Alice, why don't you get something from the vending machine?" he asked and handed her a ten dollar bill. Alice nodded and walked out of the room.

"What's going on?" Peggy asked as she looked over at him.

"Peggy, I need to ask you something important. Did you ever come to the future in the forties?" Steve asked. Peggy shook her head.

"Not that I can remember," she said. "Alice was never there either." Steve seemed to be thinking about this. Could there be two time lines? There had to be. "Steve, what's going on?"

"Alice went back in time, to the forties. She lived with you, or an alternate version of you," Steve explained. "The alternate version of you is here now. She's at Avenger tower."

Peggy nodded, she seemed to be thinking. "Don't let her go Steve," Peggy said quietly. "We didn't have our chance, but she is me. Don't let her go," Peggy started to cough as Alice walked back into the room with a little package of apples.

Steve helped Peggy drink some water as Alice went and stood at the end of the bed, looking upon the elder woman with a blank expression. Steve believed it was because she didn't understand the situation, she was only six after all.

"Steve? Is that really you?" Peggy asked as she looked upon him after the coughing subsided. She started to smile a watery smile, her eyes filling with tears. "It's been so long,"

"I couldn't leave my best girl." He said with a sad smile.

* * *

Alice was quiet the whole way back to the tower, looking out the window with an unreadable expression.

Steve didn't think anything about it.  _Don't let her go_ , Peggy had said. He didn't plan on it, he loved her.

Once they got into the tower and up the elevator they went to the common floor between all the avengers. There was a kitchen, bar, living room, and gym.

The doors opened revealing the open area. Steve knew that they'd all be in the kitchen, so he made sure Alice didn't go over there.

"Daddy?" Alice asked as she placed her bag down on the floor and kicked off her toms.

"Yes, baby?" Steve answered as he helped her take off her jean jacket. Peggy was watching from the kitchen. Out of sight from Steve and Alice, but she could watch them.

"Is mommy dying?" Alice was curious, and a child, but she wasn't stupid. She looked at Steve, and he was pondering an answer. He was worried this would come up one day.

"Alice…"

"I understand if she is," Alice said. "I'll miss her though. I miss her already. I wish she didn't have to die, but one day we all will I guess."

Steve felt his heart break slightly as he stared at Alice. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. She laid her head there. "I'm sorry daddy."

"Don't be sorry, Ali. It isn't your fault. Nothing is ever your fault,"

Peggy felt a tear on her cheek. She wasn't dying, she was right there. She wished she could just go out there and hug Alice, tell her that she was alright, that she was right there. She couldn't though, not yet.


	12. Reunions

Peggy woke up the next morning and felt odd. Per Natasha's request, she didn't curl her hair up last night. It felt odd for it to fall down in waves. Her hair was longer than it has been, going past her shoulders.

Peggy wondered if Angie had done the same thing as she got dressed into the outfit that Pepper had set out. She was briefly annoyed that clothes had been set out for her like she was a mere child. Peggy banished the thoughts though, as she needed to be grateful for the clothing that helps her not stand out in this time.

When she walked into the living room she saw Natasha sitting on the couch with Angie.

"There you are, English!" Angie said with a grin. "We're going shopping!"

* * *

Peggy was glad when they got back from shopping. Because while she got modern clothing, such as more modern dresses, shirts, suits, jeans, yoga pants, blouses, shirts, pajamas, hair products and shoes, she wasn't used to it.

Peggy was exhausted and sat down on a chair by the large windows. She was alone in the room because Angie went to put her things away.

She was staring out the window, absorbed in the world outside, that she didn't hear someone walking into the room.

Nor did she hear that person walking up to the chair.

"Mommy," she heard a voice say. Peggy, who was started out of her thoughts, looked and saw Alice staring up at her. "Mommy, you look different."

Peggy wasn't often rendered speechless, but at this moment she was. Nobody had talked about when she'd get reunited with Alice.

"Mommy? Are you okay? You're crying," Alice said as she climbed up onto Peggy's lap. Peggy hadn't realized it till then, but she was crying. She'd been doing that  _much_ too often lately. "Don't be sad."

"I'm not sad," Peggy said as she wiped away the wetness from her cheeks and looked down at the six year old. "I'm happy, so very happy."

"So they're happy tears," Alice concluded. "Mommy, how did you age down?"

Peggy didn't have an answer for that, but was saved when Steve walked into the room. "Alice!" he yelped in surprise. They'd been planning how they were going to tell the little girl. This was not how she was going to find out.

"Hi daddy," Alice said as she looked up at him from Peggy's lap. "I found mommy, I'm confused though," she said.

"How come?" Steve asked cautiously as he walked further into the room. Alice looked back up at Peggy, a quizzical look on her face.

"Well, for one we saw mommy yesterday and she started crying because you know she forgets things and always thinks it is the past again. Two, mommy has grey hair, but now mommy has pretty hair…"

"Mommy's hair is always pretty, Ali," Steve said with a small blush. Peggy smiled slightly as she looked down at the little girl in her lap.

"I know, but now it is extra pretty," Alice explained as she touched a strand of her mother's hair. "Three, mommy is not old now. She was old yesterday."

Steve sighed. "Sometimes I wish you weren't observant,"

"She gets it from me," Peggy said softly as Alice warped her arms around her neck in a hug. Peggy gently hugged the little girl back.

"Alice, what do you think of this? Mommy living with us, now?" Steve asked casually, avoiding Alice's questions about how Peggy wasn't, in her words, 'Old' anymore. Both knew that she was, but they needed to know if Alice was okay with it.

"Okay," Alice said. "Mommy can share my room." She stated.

"I have my own room," Peggy said gently. "Thank you, though,"

Alice nodded but didn't let go. "I missed you," she whispered into her neck.

"I missed you too, so very much," Peggy said as she kissed the side of the girls head before resting her cheek there and looking at Steve with a smile.

The three sat there for a bit, Alice hugging Peggy and Steve and Peggy talking quietly. Soon, Alice was starting to come dead weight.

"Alice, it's still morning," Peggy said as she bounced her legs slightly to get Alice to wake up. The girl, who had been sitting quietly, was starting to fall asleep.

"Sorry," Alice whispered as she climbed off of her lap and rubbed her eyes.

"Why don't you find Auntie Pepper? Isn't she taking you out shopping?" Steve asked. Alice nodded and waved goodbye before leaving the room. Steve waited till Alice was out of hearing range before speaking. "I'm sorry I couldn't warn you before she appeared."

Peggy shook her head. "Don't be," she said. "I needed that. I think she did too," Steve nodded and the two went back into a nice silence.

* * *

That evening after dinner, everyone was sitting in the living room. Alice didn't seem fazed by the fact that people from the past were now in the future.

To her, it wasn't odd. Her whole family was just together in one place.

"Alice, what did you and Auntie Pepper buy?" Steve asked as he looked over at his daughter. Alice was currently staring over Tony's shoulder at something he was doing on her tablet.

"Clothes, toys, a case for my tablet, a scooter, a skateboard…"

"She persisted," Pepper added.

"And an ukulele." Alice finished.

"An ukulele," Steve repeated.

"Yay loud things," Tony said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"My turn!" Alice said as she tried to table her tablet back. Tony handed it to her and Alice sat back in her seat so she could use it.

Peggy watched Alice as she used the tablet. She was different here than before, it was like she was freer than before, which was probably true.

"Alice," Steve said as he looked over at the clock. "It's time to get ready for bed."

"No," Alice said quickly as she put the tablet down on the couch, stood up, and much to Peggy's surprise ran over to her. "No, no, no, no, NO"

Peggy picked up the girl and set her on her lap. "I'll come with you," Peggy offered. Alice nodded with a frown, and waved goodnight to the people in the room. Steve and Peggy left the room with Alice.

Steve was slightly worried. Alice was never difficult at bedtime. The little girl kept her arms around Peggy's neck, and seemed like she was going to cry. This wasn't a good thing, not at all.

"Alice, do you want a story?" Steve asked. Alice nodded into Peggy's neck. Steve had never seen her like this before, so quiet and reserved. Peggy had, from when Alice wouldn't even talk, but now that she'd seen Alice full of energy she wasn't so sure she liked it.

"Yes," Alice said.

So, Steve read her Green Eggs and Ham, which Peggy found to be a very silly story. After he read it, he went to put it down.

"No, again," Alice said as she reached out and made him sit back again.

"Alice, you need to go to bed." Steve said as he looked at her.

"I'm not tired," Alice shook her head but both adults were aware that she was. She kept yawning.

"I don't believe you," Peggy said as she laid Alice down on the bed.

"Mummy, I'm not tired," Alice said as her accent started to slip back to English. Peggy smiled down at her.

"Of course you aren't," Peggy said. "I think though, that you should try and sleep. Okay?"

"No," Alice said as she sat up.

"Alice," Steve started.

"Steve, can you please leave us?" Peggy asked. Steve looked at her, confused, but nodded. He kissed her quickly, and kissed Alice's forehead goodnight before leaving the room.

Peggy looked down upon Alice, who was staring at her with a frown. "I'll be right back," Peggy said as she stood up. Alice looked as though she was going to protest. "I'll be right back, Alice, I promise."

Alice reluctantly nodded as Peggy left the room, coming back five minutes later in pajamas. Alice looked at her in confusion as Peggy laid down next to her in the bed under the covers.

"How about we go to sleep, together?" Peggy asked. Alice nodded.

"Mommy," Alice said quietly. She was wrapped up on Peggy's arms and being rocked slightly. She was starting to feel tired.

"Yes?" Peggy whispered as she looked out the large window. It was dark in the room, but everything was illuminated by the lights from the city below.

"Don't leave again," Peggy felt her heart melt slightly.

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Go to sleep missy," Peggy whispered.

"M'kay, love you,"

"I love you too."

* * *

The next morning Peggy woke up alone in the girl's bedroom.

"Morning," she turned over to see Steve in the doorway.

"Good morning," she said with a small smile. Crossed into the room and handed her a cup of tea. "What time is it?"

"Seven thirty," Steve said. Peggy nodded and sat up. "There is a bathroom attached to your bedroom, you can shower and get dressed." Peggy nodded as he left.

She was glad that Steve had his own floor. That way she wouldn't be around the others when she got to the living room.

When she got there after the warm shower, she saw Alice laying on the carpeted floor.

"Want some breakfast?" She leaned against the wall to watch them interact. Alice had a colouring book in front of her with some crayons.

"No," Alice replied as she grabbed a random colour and started to colour whatever was on the page of the book. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"When is Potter going to be home?" Alice asked as she looked over at him. Peggy had no clue who this  _Potter_ was, but she wanted to know.

"Uncle Bruce is picking her up from the vets today. She can go with you back to the house tonight." Peggy felt worried suddenly. Alice was going back tonight? She couldn't go back tonight, well at least not by herself.

"Are you coming back, too?" Alice asked.

"No," Steve said, his voice laced with sadness. "We have stuff to do here. You're going with Emma,"

Alice nodded with a frown on her face. Who was  _Emma_ , Peggy wondered. "Okay, daddy." She said and went back to colouring.

Peggy took that as her que to walk in. "Good morning," she said. She gave Steve a quick kiss before lifting Alice off the floor and pulled the small girl onto her lap. "Good morning, beautiful." She said.

"Hi," Alice said as she looked up at Peggy. "You stayed." Alice pointed out.

"I promised I wouldn't, didn't I?" Peggy answered as she hugged Alice.

"Yeah," Alice said. "Daddy I'm ready for breakfast now." Alice decided as she looked over at Steve. Steve looked over at them and nodded.

"Okay, kid." He said with a smile as he looked over at her perfect family. 


	13. IPads and Promises

Since it was foggy outside, Steve was looking at some reports Tony had sent him. Peggy on the other hand was being taught how to use an IPad by Alice.

"You press this to turn on it," Alice said as she held the device in her lap. Peggy was sitting beside her on the couch, leaning over watching her. Really, she didn't need to know how it worked but Alice was insistent.

"Got it," Peggy said when she realized Alice had paused for her to respond.

"You slide this," which was obvious because it said  _slide to unlock_  "to get to the home screen. You can put a password, but daddy says I'm not allowed." Alice explained.

"You'll forget it," Steve said from the kitchen where he was looking over the files.

"Nuh uh," Alice disagreed before continuing. "You click here," she clicked on a green square with a white object that resembled a camera in it "press the plus, then  _Alice_ , then click this," Alice showed her and then something appeared with a slight ringing noise. Alice handed her the iPad before running out of the room.

A second later words appeared.  _Connecting_ , and then Alice's face appeared. "See, Mummy? Now we can video chat!"

"Brilliant darling," Peggy said as she stared at it shocked. "But why don't you come back out here?" Alice nodded and the picture disappeared.

"Alice loves that," Steve explained from behind her. "Since we all don't go to the island as much as she is there, she likes it so she can see us."

"Why aren't you all there as much?" Peggy asked in confusion. Steve was the girl's father, she had always imagined him trying to be there as much as possible.

"SHIELD fell to ruins, we're trying to hunt Hyrda and kill them so there is a better world for Alice," Steve explained. "I don't want out child living in a world that is so full of evil that everywhere she turns is death."

Before Peggy could respond Alice was back in the room, but this time she ran over to the windows and looked out.

"Is Uncle Bruce almost back?" she asked.

"Almost," Steve replied as he looked over at Alice. "You exited?" he asked.

"Yeah," Alice said as she looked out the window again before walking over to the kitchen. "I want an apple," Steve looked down at her with a raised eyebrow and an amused expression. "Please," she added quickly.

Steve stood up and went to the fridge to get the fruit. After cutting it up into slices, Steve put it in a child's plastic bowl that was pink, and handed it to Alice.

Peggy, who was now sitting in the large plush chair, mostly because she'd gotten cold and the chair was in the sunlight, was not surprised when Alice came over and settled down on her lap before starting to eat the apple.

She had eaten about three slices before the elevator dinged and out walked Dr. Bruce Banner, and a shaggy grey and white dog.

"Potter!" Alice cried as she went to jump off Peggy's lap. The Agent grabbed Alice's bowl before it fell to the ground and watched as the girl ran over to the dog and hugged it. The dog licked the child's face and seemed happy to see her also.

"That's Potter," Steve said as he came up behind Peggy and put a hand on her shoulder. "Tony got it for her when she came back from the forties so she wouldn't be alone. They're best friends,"

* * *

"Be good," Steve said as he carried Alice out onto Tony's private airfield that night. While Peggy and Howard were staying behind in New York, Angie, Jarvis and Anna were going back to the island.

"I will," Alice said as though it was the most obvious this ever.

"Remember, Emma will be telling me if you are,"

"I know daddy!" Alice exclaimed as she reached for Peggy. Peggy carefully took the six year old out of her dad's arms.

"You're getting big, Alice," Peggy said as she girl hugged her. They were getting closer to the plane, and Peggy was realizing she'd have to give up her little girl soon. "Soon I won't be able to carry you,"

"NO," Alice cried as she held on tighter. Although Peggy was at no risk of losing air, she moved Alice a bit so the girl would have to loosen her grip.

"Just kidding," Peggy said as she rolled her eyes. Alice huffed but didn't say anything else. Peggy saw the crate holding Potter was being loaded onto the plane, in the same area the rest would be. He just wouldn't be able to run around.

It was getting dark out, so obviously the little girl would sleep during the flight.

"Hello, Emma." Steve said. Peggy looked to see an ordinary, or childish, looking girl. She was obviously in her twenties, she had brown bangs cut just above her eyebrows and her muddy brown hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"Hi Mr. Rogers," Emma said with a smile.

"Peg, this is Alice's nanny, Emma. She helps out when she's out of college," Steve explained.

"Hello," Peggy said with a small smile as she set Alice down on the ground.

"Nice to meet you," replied Emma. "Hi Alice!" she knelt down on the ground in front of Alice.

"Hi Emma," Alice said with a smile as she held onto Peggy's hand. Peggy could tell that Alice liked Emma, but it was also clear that she didn't want her to leave.

Steve knelt down on the ground and pulled Alice so she was standing in front of him. "We'll be back before you know it," Steve explained. Alice nodded.

"Promise," Alice asked as she held up a pinkie. Steve linked his with hers.

"Promise," he said. Alice grinned she hugged him.

After letting go, Alice hugged Peggy and then went with Emma up the ramp onto the plane.

"See you later, English," Angie said with a grin. "I'll watch the girl for you, I know how she really is,"

"Thank you, Angie," Peggy said with a hug. After explaining to Angie what her job really was, Peggy was surprised that Angie was in fact not surprised.

" _I knew you didn't just work at the phone company, even if you tried to act like you were obviously not fit for the job._ "

After saying their farewells, Jarvis, Anna and Angie were on the plane. Steve and Peggy walked back into the building and watched with Tony and Pepper as the plane took off. Peggy could swear she saw a little girl waving at her from one of the windows.


	14. If I Were King

After learning that their organization had fallen apart, Peggy and Howard were insistent that they help take down hydra. Of course, this was easier said than done.

For one, nobody knew where hydra was exactly. It could've been anywhere. Another thing was how were they to take it down when  _cut one head and two take its place_.

"We'll find a way," Steve said as Tony was searching through files on the hologram computers. Howard was interested in them, waving his hand around trying to figure out how they worked.

Nobody offered an answer, and Peggy just accepted them.

"We need to find something that hydra would want to lure them out into the open," Tony said as he stroked his beard in thought. From her perch on one of the tables in the lab, Natasha rolled her eyes at the cliché man beard stroking.

"What do we have that they don't?" Peggy asked. Her answer was met with a sudden look at her and Howard.

"No. Not happening," Steve said instantly as he stepped closer behind Peggy.

"I agree with Steve, I'm not ready to be bate," Howard answered. Peggy rolled her eyes at the men but silently agreed. Even though she wanted to help, wanted to kill off all of the neo-Nazi.

Everyone was silent for a bit and then something popped into Peggy's head. "Does Alice have the serum in her?" She asked quietly

"We actually don't know," Bruce answered. "Since she's so young, and created for testing for this and has been we don't want to yet. We're waiting till she's older to even think about it," Bruce explained.

Peggy hated hearing things put like that.  _Created_. Alice was made for science and not for love, which was what got Peggy. Yet, the girl was one of the most loved people she'd ever seen. Extremely loved and extremely kind.

* * *

Peggy was sitting on the couch next to Steve when the TV turned on.

"JARVIS?" Steve asked.

"Yes, Mr. Rogers?" the AI answered.

"Why are you turning on the television?" he asked.

"The remote was pressed, sir," it said. Peggy looked around and saw Tony leaning against the wall. She raised an eyebrow at him.

Tony didn't say anything, just pressed another button till the screen turned onto a video of Alice when she was older than when she lived with Peggy, but younger than now.

The video started to play, and the younger Alice was standing in in dark purple ballerina outfit with her hair pulled into a side pony. Her knees were bouncing and she wasn't looking at the camera, somewhere behind it.

" _Alice's what's your favorite poem?_ " they heard Pepper say from behind the camera.

"' _If I were King'"_ little Alice recited.

" _How does it go?_ " Pepper asked.

"' _I often wish I were a King,_

 _And then I could do anything.'"_ Alice then seemed to falter, like she didn't want to continue but also wanted to at the same time.

" _You can do it, Alice. I believe in you._ " Pepper said from somewhere where they couldn't see.

"' _If I only I were King of Spain,_

_I'd take my hat off in the rain._

_If only I were King of France,_

_I wouldn't brush my hair for aunts._

_I think, if I were King of Greece,_

_I'd push things off the mantelpiece._

_If I were the King of Norroway,_

_I'd ask an elephant to stay._

_If I were King of Babylon,_

_I'd leave my button gloves undone._

_If I were King of Timbuctoo,_

_I'd think of lovely things to do._

_If I were King of anything,_

_I'd tell the soldiers, "I'm the King!"'"_ Alice finished with a grin. " _Auntie I'm done now,_ " Alice said.

" _Are you?_ " Pepper asked. Alice nodded, some of the hair falling off of her shoulder.

" _Yeah_." Alice said as she seemed not to be able to stand still. She was swooshing the bottom part of her dress and looking at the ground. At that point, she still had her British accent.

" _Alice, do you want to be king?_ " Tony asked. It was obvious he was the one holding the camera since his voice was loudest.

" _No,"_  Alice said as she looked up and tried to stick her tongue out and to her nose. Peggy laughed slightly at the sight.

" _Why not?_ " Pepper asked.

" _I'm a girl, silly. I want to Queen,"_

The video ended there, and Steve looked over at Tony.

"A.A. Milne, Alice's favourite poet and story teller," Tony said. "Winnie the Pooh if you don't know," he added. Steve looked and looked back over at the television.

* * *

"Emma, can we go to the beach?" Alice asked as she looked out the window at the dark sky. Because they were on a private island, there were no lights lighting up the back yard.

"It's too dark," the lady told Alice. She was flipping through a magazine, the Tigger movie was playing on the television in the background. "Don't you want to watch Tigger?"

"No," Alice said. "Potter misses mummy,"

"I know, sweetie," Emma said as she sighed and put the magazine on the seat beside her. "They'll be back soon enough. Always are, you know that,"

"I know," Alice replied as she padded over to where Potter laid in front of the fireplace and laid down with the dog. "Potter also misses daddy,"

"Of course he does," Emma replied as she walked over and lifted the girl. Alice lifted as easily as a rag doll and Emma cradled the six year old in her arms. "How about a story before bed?" she asked.

Alice nodded and closed her eyes. Emma brought her to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed. She pulled the soft Winnie the Pooh covers over the girl and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What story do you want?" she asked.

Alice seemed to think about this for a second. What type of story did she want?

"If I were King," she decided. "By A.A. Milne."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything Marvel.   
> The poem in this chapter is titled "If I were King" (which the chapter is also titled after) as is by A.A. Milne, the original author of Winnie the Pooh


	15. Thunder and Phone Calls

Although they said they wouldn't be bate, didn't mean they couldn't go find everything that hydra had on the serum, Steve and Alice.

The team decided to break into one of hydra's facilities to try and find everything out they could.

They were leaving first thing in the morning, and while they were sitting in the living room Steve's phone rang, he looked at it and walked out of the room while answering.

"Hi sweetie," she heard him say before he walked out of hearing distance.

"He likes to keep his phone conversations with Alice private," Tony explained to her when he saw her looking in that direction, concerned. "You'll probably get to talk to her too."

"I'd hope so," Peggy said as she kept a neutral face and turned towards the television where they were all watching The Hunger Games. Peggy wasn't entirely comfortable this this film, teenagers fighting to death. This world was so involved in death, and yet they didn't know how scary it was looking death in the eyes. Watching it taking away everything, destroying things in its path.

Peggy wasn't particularly paying attention. Her mind was crossed between the mission a head, how it would go, where they'd need to go to find the information they wanted, and between Alice being without them.

Peggy was anxious to get back to Alice, it wasn't like when she disappeared. It was a fear that something would happen when she was gone and Alice would disappear again.

"She'll be okay," Tony said without looking over at her. "Alice will be fine. It'll get easier after a while,"

She wasn't sure whether or not to believe Tony. Could it get better? Could leaving her child to go on missions get better?

"Peg," Steve said as he appeared back in the room and handed her the phone. Peggy held it up to her ear.

"Hi baby," Peggy said as she stood and walked out of the room as Steve did. She didn't plan on going back though.

" _Mummy!"_  Alice said through the phone. " _I miss you_."

"I miss you too," Peggy said as she sat down on the bed in her and Steve's room.

" _Emma and I went to the beach today_ ," Alice said. " _I saw a fish today._ "

"Really? Was it swimming in the water?" Peggy asked as she looked over at the photo on the wall of Alice with the dog, Potter.

" _It twas,_ " Alice said and paused for a moment. " _I have to go to bed soon_.  _I don't want to though_."

"Why not?" Peggy asked as she laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

" _Because I miss you and daddy. Will you come back soon?_ "

"Of course," Peggy said as she felt the feeling of anxious and sadness come back full force. "I will always come back, Alice. Nothing is going to happen."

" _Good._ " Alice said as she yawned.

"Go to sleep, darling. I'll talk to you soon, and see you soon too." as Peggy said that she sincerely hoped she wasn't making empty promises to her child.

" _Goodnight Mummy,_ " Alice said before the line went dead. Peggy placed the phone on the table beside the bed and stared at the light on the ceiling.

She'd never been worried about a mission before. Usually she'd go and not have to worry about anything, if she had died there would be no one to worry because her family was in London or Steve had been dead. Everyone else would have been safer without her.

Now, in this century that was completely different than hers, she was needed. Steve was alive, somehow. Really, she couldn't bring herself to wrap her mind around how it had happened. Also, she had a child now. Alice needed her.

Really, now it was more dangerous than the war. Before, of course it had been a war. The war had been dangerous and scary, and yet Peggy felt like she was in more danger here. In this world, someone could be watching you at any time without following you. They could track you by your mobile, watch through security cameras. Someone from across the world could be in contact with someone there in New York and nobody else would know because of the incognito setting on the internet.

It was like Hydra could be watching them. The younger Stark had sworn that they were safe, and yet Peggy didn't feel safe.

Although, it could have been the artificial intelligence.

"Agent Carter, would you like me to tell Mister Stark that you'll be retiring to bed?"

"Yes, thank you." Peggy said, feeling quite silly as it seemed as though she was talking to herself.

"Goodnight, Agent Carter,"

"Goodnight, JARVIS." Peggy answered as she quickly changed into her pyjamas.

* * *

Alice found that at night the sky was usually pretty. She said usually because that was excluding the times when there was clouds. Or, when there was a storm.

Now, Alice did like rain. The rain was fun, it created puddles and made everything smell pretty.

Alice hypothesized that everything smelt better in the rain. Except for Potter. Potter smelt gross after being wet, although Emma said that it was all dogs and not just Potter which made her feel slightly better. It sucked though, because Alice wanted Potter to be better than every other dog. Like her dad was better than every other dad.

So, when Alice woke up at two thirty that morning and heard rain beating on the skylights in her bedroom, she felt a smile break out onto her face.

It lasted for a limited time though, as when she looked up she heard a clap of thunder and a flash of light.

Alice tried not to be afraid of anything, but sometimes she couldn't help it. Of course, being six also meant that she would be scared of things by default. Nobody that young had no fears, in reality nobody was fearless at all. Everyone had a fear, even Captain America, Black Widow, Iron Man. Alice didn't know that though, she was too young though.

Alice just believed that all adults, at least the ones she was acquainted with, had no fears. So, a small part of her felt fear. Maybe fifteen percent. Fifty five percent of her felt fear, twenty percent wanted her parents, and ten percent was tired. Of course, the wanting her parents and fear could be interchangeable. It just depended on what Alice was thinking of was thinking of at the time. She also wasn't aware of this.

So, Alice sat in the dark and being occasionally illuminated by lightning. The fear swallowing her whole, knowing that this was the one time she wouldn't be able to rely on her mom and dad to come save her from something scary.

That was how life was becoming now though, a world full of fear and dangers. Alice knew though, although she was only six Alice knew. Alice knew that this was happening, although everyone else tried to hide it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything MARVEL


	16. Gun Shots and Chandeliers

The building was abandoned, and most files left there. That made it easy for the team to find what they were looking for.

Peggy easily found Steve and Alice's files. She put them in the bag they'd brought and went on to find ones from everyone on the team.

"I didn't know paper copies still existed," Tony said as he looked around with a low whistle.

There were no computers, and the ones that had been left were either long dead because they were so old, or had been smashed and laid in pieces.

It seemed as though they had forgotten about the paper copies though, something that wasn't actually that surprising in this era.

"They left behind important information," Bruce said as he leafed through one of the files. Peggy looked over and saw  _ **Rogers, Alice**_  on the side in big, bold writing.

"Was it intentional though, that's the question," Pointed out Natasha as she shoved more files into the bag. "We should be going before someone knows we're here."

"I agree," Peggy said as she stepped up beside the red-haired woman.

The others nodded and they made their way out. It seemed too easy though. How could they just go in and not be attacked? It didn't seem easy. It was easy… a little too easy.

* * *

"When does dad come back?" Alice asked as she looked at Emma expectantly.

"I'm not sure," Emma said as she read her book. Alice sighed and decided to go find something else to do. Looking outside she saw Angie and smiled. Maybe her aunt would do something with her, and not be boring and just read.

Alice made her way outside and over to where the woman was sitting. Angie was laying on a chair, looking out to the sea. On the other side of the pool, Jarvis and Anna were talking in quiet voices.

"Aunt Angie," Alice said politely as she held her arms behind her back and rocked on her bare feet. Angie turned her head and smiled at the little girl.

"Yes, mini-English?"

"Would you come play with me?" asked Alice as she stared at Angie with large eyes. Angie nodded and stood up.

"Of course!" she said and took Alice hand. Alice grinned and pulled her inside and across the house to her bedroom.

Angie had never been inside before, and had to admit it seemed like a princess's room. And in the corner there was a perfect tea set on the perfect little tea party table. The only thing lighting the room besides the sun that was coming through the window was the chandelier that hung down in the middle of the room, crystals handing down from that, reflecting the light around.

"Let's have a tea party," Alice said as she let go of Angie's hand and walked over to the table.

"We'll need two more people though," Angie said as she looked at the table. It was set for four. Suddenly an idea stuck her. "I have an idea. Come on Alice, to the kitchen!"

* * *

They were walking to the ally where the car was parked but a feeling of dread was starting to fill Peggy. Something bad was lurking around the corner, she could feel it. The only thing was that she had no clue what it was.

It hit her though, quite literally, when out of nowhere, there was a spray of bullets. The one that hit Peggy hit her leg, but she fell to the ground from the sheer force of it.

Steve whipped out his shield and bent down so it covered the both of them while the others went for cover.

Natasha and Clint started to shoot back and Tony flew up. Bruce climbed into the SUV that they had parked and Steve got Peggy over to it. After everyone was inside, with Natasha at the wheel, they zoomed off.

"I knew that was too easy, it was almost stereotypical." Clint said as he sat in the seat beside Natasha.

"Is everyone alright?" Steve asked before glancing down at Peggy. "Well… besides Peggy?"

After a chorus  _yes,_ Steve focused his attention back onto Peggy.

He put pressure on her wound to stop it from bleeding even more than it was already, but knew they needed to get to the plane quickly.

* * *

"Anna, Mr. Jarvis," Anna and Jarvis looked over to see Alice standing off to the side looking at them. Her brown hair had been pulled into two French braids, and her top changed to something more dress like. She still had on her black, stretchy shorts though. Anna wasn't a fan of those shorts, they were much shorter than what had been acceptable.

"Hello, Alice," Anna said with a smile as she beckoned the child over. Alice walked over to them, but kept her hands behind her back.

Jarvis looked over and saw that Alice was purposely facing the house, and Angie waving at her. Obviously the two were up to something. What they were up to was the mystery.

"I have invitations to the tea party that me and Angie are hosting," Alice said as she handed two little lime green sticky notes to them. On it was in fact a little invitation to a tea party that Angie had written, but gotten Alice to sign.

Anna shared a smile with her husband. "We'd love to come, when it is?" she inquired.

"Right now!" Alice exclaimed as a large grin spread out on her face and she grabbed their hands and tried to pull them up.

The two adults chuckled and let the girl lead them into the house.

As they walked past the kitchen, Anna smelt something fresh. Fresh cookies. What was going on?

When they got to Alice's room it was obvious, they were having a tea party. And although Jarvis didn't seem to be that thrilled about being hulled off to a tea party, he would do it for Alice.

Alice seemed so happy as they all sat down and she started to point to different things. "That's chocolate chip cookies, and that's a mini ham sandwich. It's better because it is mini, everything is better when it is mini."

Angie cracked up a bit as she poured the liquid out of the off white tea pot with the little blonde girl on it.

"Who's that, Alice?" Angie asked as she pointed at the tea pot.

"Alice in Wonderland. She went down to the wonderland with the white rabbit," Alice explained.

"Like the Lewis Carrol story," Anna said. Angie and Jarvis nodded, they'd gotten that. "Does your dad have tea parties with you?"

"Yes," Alice said. "He always sits there," she pointed at the empty chair.

The adults nodded and looked at the chair. Captain America had tea parties with a six year old… that was something the press would love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything Marvel.


	17. The moody six year old

Three days later Peggy, Howard and the Avengers were headed back to the Island.

Peggy was now on crutches, her leg hurt a lot but she tried to block the pain. At least modern medication was good, very good actually.

At Tony's private air field they'd bumped into Emma who was coming back so she could visit her parents. Since they planned to be there for a couple of weeks (or months depending on how things went), there was no reason for her to be out there.

"How was she?" Steve asked. He was carrying both his and Peggy's stuff. Although she had tried to disagree, he wouldn't be stopped. He couldn't be stopped. He was Captain America.

"Alice is wonderful," Emma said with a smile. That was the only conversation they could get in before she was swept away and they got onto the plane.

Peggy was looking forward to finally being with Steve AND Alice again. Although she loved Steve, and gratefully appreciated all the people around her, she missed the little girl.

They reached the island at eight, and Peggy looked around with a smile. Everything was beautiful here, much different than New York. While she loved it, it wasn't the same as the island.

As soon as the door was opened the adults were all assaulted with the smell of bacon. Tony looked around confused and over joyed.

"Bacon?" he whispered in delight.

"Do you want a smoothie?" they heard Angie ask in the kitchen. The group took of their shoes and quietly made their way towards the kitchen. Once they were in view they looked in to see the scene that was playing out.

Angie was leaning against the island, looking at Alice who was sitting on the stools eating a bowl of strawberries, raspberries and cherries. Jarvis was sitting beside her doing a Sudoku puzzle. Anna was at the stove making the delicious smelling bacon.

"She is already eating fruit," Anna glanced over at the child. "That child doesn't need more fruit, she needs some meat on her bones. Right Edwin?"

"Yes dear." Jarvis said, not paying much attention. Anna rolled her eyes and turned back to the bacon which had started spitting. Angie looked over and smiled.

"Mini-English, look," she said and pointed over. Alice looked over and grinned.

"Mummy! Daddy!" She said in excitement and jumped off of the stool. Steve winced, the idea of his six year old jumping off a tall bar stool that she couldn't get on herself wasn't enjoyable. The child made up for it though with her excitement.

"Hi sweetie!" Steve said as he lifted the girl off the ground and hugged her tight. To most, the sight of Captain America hugged a six year old in tigger Pyjamas would seem weird, but to Peggy is was wonderful.

Alice hugged him around the neck as he carried her back to her chair.

"Are Angie and Mrs. Jarvis making you breakfast?" Steve asked. Alice nodded and picked up another raspberry. "May I have a raspberry?"

"No!" Alice said and grabbed her bowl. "They're my raspberries," she said. Steve laughed as he helped Peggy up onto a chair, even though she didn't want it.

"Miss Carter, what happened?" Jarvis asked as he looked at her, alarmed.

Peggy sighed, she hadn't wanted to get into this yet. Angie and Anna were both under the idea that they'd be safe. They wouldn't be happy to find out what they were doing could cause them to die. They would not be happy with that.

"She got shot," Howard answered for her. "It was completely safe mission, hydra just decided to rudely interrupt us."

"Hydra?" Angie asked as she looked at them all.

"We'll discuss it later," Peggy interjected as she looked down at Alice. Anna placed some bacon in front of everyone. Apparently she had been assuming this was going to happen, because she had a lot of bacon and was starting to make eggs.

Alice was happily munching on her fruit, Peggy rested her head on her elbow, which was sitting on the little counter top in front of them, and looked at Alice.

"May I have a raspberry, darling?" Peggy asked. Alice seemed to think for a second before picking one up and placing it at Peggy's mouth. Peggy took it with a smile, and then looked over to Steve who was sitting at the actual table.

"Mom gets one but I don't?" he asked in a fake offended tone.

"Mummy's hurt," Alice said simply as she started on another strawberry. Everyone in the room froze when Alice said that, and Peggy and Steve felt themselves go cold for a second. How did Alice realize that? Well they'd said she'd gotten shot but did they actually understand?

"Yes, mummy's hurt," Peggy said to Steve jokingly. He rolled his eyes as a plate of food was placed in front of him.

* * *

A month later Alice ran over to where Peggy, Steve, Howard, Tony and Pepper were sitting at the outdoor table.

They were discussing what to do about the fact that Howard, who was physically younger than Tony, was there, and how they'd explain it to the public.

"Daddy!" Alice exclaimed as she jumped at his side and grabbed onto his wrist. Although Steve loved Alice, she was starting to get on his nerves. Ever since they'd gotten back Alice had wanted him to be with her only, asking him to play in tea parties or other games. When Steve said no she's pester Peggy, who while she was getting better, was not up to par and had to decline her offers.

Eventually she had pestered most of the Avengers.

"Yes Alice?" Steve asked calmly as he looked down at the little girl with his blue eyes.

"Will you come play? Or read? I want to show you something. Please?" Alice asked politely.

"Not right now," Steve said as he turned back to the table.

"But I said please…" Alice whined.

"Alice, your dad said no…" Peggy said as she glanced down at the little kid.

"I said please though!" Alice said.

"Alice, not right now! I need some time with adults, okay?" Steve said, not unkindly. Alice frowned though.

"Fine," she said and turned on her heel walking away.

"I don't like your attitude," Steve said to her back.

"Whatever." Alice walked inside and shut the door.

Steve sighed and the adults sat in silence. Both Tony and Peggy sent him a worried glace.

"I'm going to go see Angie, inside." Peggy said finally. Steve nodded and watched as she stood up slowly and slowly walked inside.

It was much cooler inside than it was outside, much to the relief of Peggy who was staring to boil.

She was wearing clothing that was much more modern than she was used to. Modern shorts that were quite shorter than she was used to, along with a tank top.

Angie was sitting in the living area watching a show on the television, an old black and white show that Peggy assumed was from a long while ago.

"Hey Angie," Peggy said as she settled herself down on the couch beside her friend.

"Hi English," Angie answered before starting on the show. "This show is amazing, I got that JARVIS thing to look it up." Angie started.

"That's good," Peggy replied as she watched the characters on the television. It wasn't what she would consider normal. One of them was lighting a light bulb with his mouth!

"It is from 1964 I think and ran till 1966…"

"Angie…"

"…It's called the Addams family and is about this peculiar family who aren't exactly normal…"

"… I want to ask you a question."

"… There are two kids, the two parents, the ones mom I think and then the others uncle, his name is fester. Isn't that weird?"

"Angie, I want to ask you a question." Peggy finally got her friend to quiet down. The show paused, probably the AI's doing.

"Go ahead, Peg!" Angie said cheerfully as she turned her attention to her friend.

Peggy nodded in thanks and started speaking, "I feel like we never get to see each other anymore, and with all these people around I feel as though everything is changing, fast."

"Everything is changing fast, Peg," Angie said softly. "We somehow got to 2015, your daughter is six, the man you love alive, and Howard has a son who is older than him. Everything has changed quicker than we could have possibly imagined."

Peggy listened to her friends words. "Peggy, this world was meant for you. Woman are equal, we don't have to have those dead end jobs. We can do anything we want. It had just happened so fast you're overwhelmed. I know I am,"

"I'm not used to being overwhelmed." Peggy stated. "Nothing usually breaks me, yet lately I feel as though it is happening more often than not."

"You'll be okay, you have me and Steve and Alice and everyone else," Angie said as she gave her friend a hug.

Peggy smiled at her friend and hugged her back before the two settled back on the couch to watch the show.

They were laughing at the things the people on the show got up to when they heard footsteps going down the hallway.

Angie looked over to see Alice her and Potter heading towards the front door. Alice was still in her floral dress, the only difference was now she was wearing sandals.

"Alice, where are you going?" Angie asked.

"Out," Alice replied without looking over. She reached up to the handle on the door when Peggy spoke.

"Come here, darling," Peggy said as she looked over at Alice. Alice pouted but walked over. She refused eye contact with Peggy and Angie, and instead looked at the ground.

Angie and Peggy shared a look as they both looked at the little girl.

"Come here," Peggy said as she pulled Alice up onto her lap, but being careful to keep her off of her wound. Alice ended up with her legs on either side of Peggy's hips and curling up close to her mom. Angie turned her attention back to the show, trying to give the two a little privacy without actually moving.

"I was going for a walk," Alice said quietly.

"Alice, you can't go out by yourself, you know that." Peggy said as she wrapped her arms around the child.

"I want to though," Alice mumbled. Peggy tightened her arms as the three went into silence again. She rocked side to side slowly, and felt Alice falling asleep.

After two episodes Angie stood up. "Want something to eat?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, thank you." Peggy said gratefully. She hated being this way, not able to actually go and do something. And although she probably could have gotten up and done that, she liked cuddling her daughter.

* * *

About an hour later, and after both Angie and she had eaten, Peggy shook Alice awake.

"Nap time's over," she said but didn't let go of her. Alice nodded and sat up straight to look at Peggy.

"Mummy, can we read now?" she asked. Peggy smiled,

"Sure, go grab a book." Alice grinned and slid off of Peggy's lap and onto the floor. She ran off towards her room, and came back five minutes later holding a book titled  _Once Upon a Time with Winnie the Pooh_. "This one?"

Alice nodded as her mom as she climbed up onto the couch and settled onto her lap again. She flipped through the book till it got to the story  _Rabbit Loses His Pancake, and Pooh Finds It._

" 'One fine Sunday morning Rabbit made a pancake for his breakfast…' "


	18. Dinner

After Peggy got up and left, Steve turned back to the other three.

"You two need to figure this out," Pepper said gently as she lifted her lemonade to her lips and took a sip.

"Well how do you suggest that?" Tony asked. He was getting tired of not knowing what their status was. "He is older than me, and yet younger. He's my father yet he doesn't actually have any kids."

That silenced Pepper.

"Why don't you guys try to be friends, if you go out in public pretend to be cousins?" Pepper suggested.

"Okay, I'm okay with that plan." Howard said. He just wanted to stop the arguing. Tony nodded as he looked over at Pepper and she smiled at him.

"Can I go read my book now?" Steve asked. Tony nodded and bit back a snarky comment as Steve walked over to a different chair.

* * *

Around two hours later Steve's mind started wondering and he wondered where his girls were. Peggy was probably watching television with Angie, but he had no clue where Alice had gone off to.

He was starting to feel bad about earlier, but he wanted to be left alone for a bit.

Steve stood up and walked inside where he saw Angie watching a show on HGTV and Peggy sitting on the couch, Alice sitting on her lap, reading one of her books together.

"Hey cap," Angie was the first one to speak to him as he sat down next to Peggy and Alice, putting his arm over Peggy's shoulders. "Have you seen this show before? The dude takes you shopping for houses and the girl renovates your house then after you choose to either keep the house or buy a new one."

"Can't say I have." Steve said as he looked down at the book. It was around seven and Alice still hadn't eaten dinner, but she was almost falling asleep. "Ali, what do you want for dinner?"

"Raspberry," Alice said quietly. Peggy chucked.

"As much as you love them," Peggy said as she ran her fingers through Alice's hair. "You can't have them for dinner."

Alice pouted but didn't argue as Steve stood up. He didn't pick her up though, Alice was too fast and stood up and started towards the kitchen without them.

Peggy and Steve shared a look, Angie chuckled behind them but they ignored her.

"Like a miniature teenager."

When the two parents got into the kitchen Alice was standing by the fridge. "I want a grilled cheese."

Steve nodded and started getting the things out.

Alice wandered around the kitchen, then walked over to a drawer that Peggy had learnt was filled was dog food. She scooped some out and placed it in Potters bowl. The dog hurried over and started to eat.

Just as Steve was finishing the food, Tony rushed into the room, his cellphone in his hand. Behind him, Pepper followed with Howard.

Hearing the commotion, Angie came in too. Nobody else seemed to hear it. Then again, they might have been someone else on the island.

"We have to get to New York," Tony said to Steve. "Get the rest of the Avengers, they found another hydra base."

"I want to come," Peggy said instantly.

"Peggy, not a good idea." Angie said as she glanced down at Peggy's leg.

"I want to too."

"Howard-" Pepper started.

"I should come and assist," Jarvis said.

"Edwin!" Anna gasped.

"No!" Alice yelled. "No one go anywhere."

"We have to go, get everyone else." Tony said as he looked at Steve. Steve nodded, kissed Peggy then went off.

Everyone that wasn't part of the team, stood in the room, shocked. What was so important that they had to leave right away?

Soon the smell of burning cheese and bread filled the air, and Anna quickly went over to the stove to stop it.

"I'm not eating that." Alice stage whispered as she wrinkled her nose at the smell.

* * *

Peggy sighed. All she saw was some stuff about Sokovia.

She never actually realized how often the Avengers went out until Alice didn't seem fazed by them leaving. Steve hugged her goodbye and she went right back over to Anna asking for a new sandwich that wasn't burnt horribly.

She got the sandwich, and then went off to bed without a goodnight. It was as though she was home alone.

The next morning though, when Peggy opened her eyes and turned her head on her pillow so she'd face Steve's side of the bed, she saw Alice. Alice was sitting with her head on the pillow, eyes wide open, staring at her.

"Good morning," Peggy said to the child.

"Mummy," Alice whispered. "Can we have pancakes?"

"I don't know, let's go see." Peggy said as she stood up and followed behind Alice.

The girl skipped into the room and right unto the back of Howard's legs.

"Have you heard anything?" Peggy asked Howard as the two fell into step and Alice left them behind.

"Not yet, you'll be the first to know." Howard said.

"JARVIS!" Alice said as they got into the room. She was already sitting on Jarvis's lap as Anna started on breakfast with Angie. Peggy smiled at them gratefully.

"Yes Miss Rogers," the British voice said.

"Where is daddy?" Alice asked without looking up from the colouring book that had been produced out of nowhere.

"He is currently in New York." The AI said vaguely. Alice nodded and didn't ask any more on the matter.

* * *

It was about two weeks later when Steve made contact again. " _We have a new base_ ," he said to Peggy. " _I think you and Alice should come live up here. Angie and them too, it will be nice for all of us up here. Plus, then we're away from that island"_

"Steve, are you sure?" Peggy asked.

" _Yes,_ "

That was that, and the next plane in they were headed off.

The new Avengers headquarters was in Upstate New York. It was wonderful up there, and secluded.

It didn't look as full as it was, and once they walked inside there were people everywhere.

It was then, the full impact of this hit Peggy. This wasn't the 1940s anymore, this was 2015.


	19. I hate you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the words I hate you are repeated a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, enjoy with abnormally large chapter!

Peggy had never seen Alice in this foul of a mood before this day. There had been a hint of this emotion living inside of her once when she was mad at Steve, but otherwise it had never been to this extent. It had never been so… violent.

As soon as Peggy had gotten the sentence out that they'd be going to New York, they'd be living on a new base with the Avengers, not in the Brooklyn Apartment her dad owned, not in Avengers Tower, on a different base. A place where people would be training to become part of this life. Alice had ran off, Peggy wasn't sure at that moment whether in sadness, happiness or in fury, but she disappeared into her bedroom and the door closed too loudly, so violently, that the house seemed to shake. She and Howard shared a look at that. Alice had never shown any part of Steve's strength before.

Peggy didn't have time to worry about that though. She was worried about how upset Alice had gotten. Knowing that the child needed space, she waited a couple of minutes before she gave in to her brain and walked in the direction of the girl's bedroom. She had expect Alice to be cuddling Potter, or laying on her bed, reading, playing, something, anything other than this.

The girl was sprawled out on the carpet that was the perfect center of her bedroom. She was laying on her stomach, her limbs all spread out. Obviously she was going to be making this difficult. Potter laid beside Alice, head on paws whining. Really, it was all quite pitiful.

"Alice," Peggy started as she crossed her arms and stared down at the back of the girls brown hair that was fanned out around her head like a halo. She stood a moment, tapping her foot. She felt the army in her veins, how everyone was supposed to do what she said. This defiance was not going to work with her.

Peggy stepped forward, knelt on the ground and went to put her arms under Alice's armpits. The only problem to this plan, which should have been perfect, was that as soon as she touched her, Alice screamed bloody murder. Peggy's hands shot off of Alice, worried that she'd hurt the girl. She hadn't even been rough, really she was hardly even touching her.

The mother analyzed her daughter, and once she realized that Alice was not actually hurt, only being difficult, she put out of left hand. This was a test. It was to test whether Alice would scream every time Peggy touched her. It proved to be correct, as Alice screamed as soon as Peggy's left hand touched the middle of her back. Peggy did this a couple more times, every time Alice screamed at a variation of levels. Sometimes it was quiet, sometimes it was loud. Sometimes it just sounded pitiful, and sometimes it sounded like she was in so much agony, that her insides were being ripped out.

"I will be back in ten minutes, no more no less," Peggy finally decided as she looked up at the clock and saw she had been there for almost an hour. "When I get back I expect you will be done with this childish behaviour." The only problem with that was Peggy had forgotten she was indeed dealing with a child, a child who was upset and was in no way going to see to reason.

Swiftly, Peggy left the room not making a sound. Since they didn't ever go anywhere, she never wore her heals. Why would she wear them inside when there was no super soldier to attempt to match the height of?

Back in her room, Peggy started to pack the thing she knew she'd need. Clothes, toiletries, books, some gadgets. She packed a bag for Steve, knowing he'd want some more stuff considering how little he had taken with him. He had left so hastily for this mission, almost no time for goodbye.

Ten minutes were over so quickly that when the alarm she'd set went off, Peggy was startled. She walked back down the hallway. As she walked she realized the television that had been on in the living room wasn't on anymore. Obviously Angie was somewhere else, but what Peggy was shocked to see was that Angie was in the room with Alice, rubbing her back.

Peggy felt a tiny serge of jealousy. So Angie was allowed to attempt to comfort Alice but she wasn't? Her own daughter? How was this even fair?

"Come on Ali, it isn't that bad…" came Angie's soothing voice that was a hush whisper. Alice didn't seem to be buying it though as she didn't move or respond to the hand on her back.

"I don't wanna." Was the voice admitted and filtered through the carpet. It was Alice's voice, and Peggy noticed a hint of an English accent. She felt pride, even though this was completely the wrong time to feel it. "And you can't make me."

Peggy rolled her eyes at the defiance as walked further into the room. Angie was sure that Peggy was going to kneel on the other side of the child, but was shocked when she grabbed a suitcase from under Alice's bed and undid the zipper.

She placed the bag, open, on the bed and started to put clothing into it. She was only going to put the essential and things that Alice would need so she didn't freak out. Like a couple of her books, charger for her iPad, some stuffed animals. Her favourite blanket could go on the plane with her.

"Mommy no." Alice screeched as she jumped up and raced over to her bed in one movement, making Angie fall back onto her butt in surprise. Once she reached Peggy, she started to pull the things that were placed in the bag out. Actually, it was more like she ripped them out. Everything was going flying, clothing, books, and toys. The more Peggy put in, the more desperately Alice pulled them out.

"Alice, stop it." Peggy commanded as she attempted to put things in as past as Alice pulled them out.

"No!" Alice yelled back, giving Peggy another shock of the day. Peggy was tired of this though, she was tired of the arguing, she was tired of Alice acting out, she was tired of flying places, her leg was starting to throb, she was just done.

"You calm her down." Pepper's voice suddenly appeared from the doorway as she walked over to the bed where Peggy was standing. She noticed the older (mentally technically, physically Peggy was younger than Pepper) looked like she was at her wits end. Pepper had only seen Alice act like this once, and that was no fun to deal with. "I'll pack."

Peggy sighed. She was thankful for the woman's help. Really, if she thought about it Pepper was probably who raised Alice when Steve couldn't. "Thank you." She said gratefully. She lifted Alice into her arms, the only easy part in this task was that Alice was very light. Otherwise this was tough. She was wiggling, waving her arms around and in between screams of blank noise, no actual words, there were some incoherent ones.

By the time Peggy brought Alice into her and Steve's room there were tears and snot all over Alice's tomato red face. Her voice was starting to go hoarse and she was rubbing her throat now instead of flinging her arms every which way. Peggy was slightly thankful for that, as she had been hit in the crossfire and her cheek was slightly sore.

"Alice, you need to calm down." Peggy softly cooed into Alice's ear as she laid down, holding Alice close and trying to make her calm down. It was not working.

"NO!" Alice shouted. "I don't want to move and you can't make me!" she continued to struggle against Peggy. She wasn't getting anywhere though, Peggy had been in the army she could handle a six year old.

Peggy tried to calm herself. This child was going to be the literal death of her. "Alice Rogers, you listen to me right now," Peggy said in a deathly calm voice. Alice quieted down and was still struggling, but less so. "You will stop this right now. You will stop throwing this ungodly fit. I am your mother, and I am telling you we are moving. That is finally."

Alice stayed quiet but refused to look at Peggy. She was still tense. "Do you understand?" Peggy asked. The child didn't respond, she made a sound like snort though.  _For the love of god_ … Peggy thought. "Do I need to repeat myself?"

"I am not moving!" Alice screamed defiantly as she struggled again. Apparently she was more stubborn that Peggy (or anyone really) had originally thought.

"Alice Sarah Rogers, you will stop this attitude at one." Peggy developed her military voice. It was the one she'd use with the troops. It gain respect, it made them listen. "You are going to… you are going to sit in that corner for five minutes and think about what has just happened. Then, we will talked about it, and you will apologize to me, Auntie Angie and Auntie Pepper, got it?"

Alice only glared at her. "No." she said quietly. Apparently her rebel streak wasn't quite over.

"Alice, you listen to me right now." Peggy said in a dangerously quiet voice. She was cut off though.

"I hate you!" Alice yelled. This shut Peggy up, and made her loosen her grip in surprise. Alice pushed away and ran from the room.

Peggy heard a sob in the hallway, a bark, Anna's confused  _"Alice?"_ , and the slam of one of the doors that lead outside. Peggy didn't go after her though. Actually, she never moved. She was frozen to the spot.

* * *

The plane ride was deathly quiet for the most part. Alice had sat near the front of the plane with Pepper across from her, and Potter on the seat beside her, his big head resting on her tiny lap. Peggy, Howard, Angie, Anna and Jarvis sat on the other end, at the back. Peggy stared at Alice, but Alice refused to look back.

Alice had still refused to pack, and so Pepper did it with Angie and eventually Anna's help. Peggy had been on her bed, shell shocked. Eventually she had left her room, she had seen Alice asleep with Howard. Before she could have gone over though, Pepper hurried over and took Alice. She brought her somewhere, Peggy didn't know where, and this was the first time she had seen Alice in 24 hours. It was agonizing being away from her for so long. Even more so because Alice was mad.

The feeling Peggy had, it was the same one she had when she thought Alice was gone forever. Dread. Sadness. A feeling she couldn't name. She felt like a part of her was ripped out.  _I hate you_.

Angie had tried to reassure her. Alice would get over it, she had said. The child was just being over dramatic, she was six. Probably didn't know better. Angie didn't know the full of it though, Peggy never told her the end.  _I hate you_.

At the moment, the one that seemed like it was dragging on forever, it seemed as though Alice wouldn't get over it. She had been so intense, screaming, crying. Alice was so upset that Peggy wondered if she was human. It all seemed unjustified though. Just because they were moving didn't mean things were changing. Well, okay some things were changing but they'd still be a family.

What didn't make sense though, was that Alice had gone to 1946 without complaint. She had been there the whole time, not a peep. No freak out. Yet, now, going to New York made her upset. Peggy wasn't sure how it was that different, besides the years.

Howard looked up and saw the look on Peggy's face, she was spaced out, vulnerable. This was something Howard hadn't seen that often on Peggy, but it was dangerous though. Dangerous for her and everyone else. "Two years," Howard spoke up from his spot across from her. Peggy shook her head, exposing her brain back to the real world and looked over at Howard.

"Pardon?" she said in confusion as she looked over at the billionaire.

"It's been two years for her," Howard explained as he dog eared the page of the physics book he was reading. Howard hated dog earing books, but apparently he had forgotten in that moment. "Yet it had been only a little bit for us. So while we usually still think of her as the quiet little four year old, she is a six year old who has a  _very loud_  voice. She's grown, but we haven't grown with her. This Alice is different than the one we knew back then. She grew up with a different Steve than the one we knew too. Everything's changed, Peg, we just have to go along with it, adapt."

"She's been spoiled you mean." Peggy answered as though it was simple, and not complicated like Howard was making it. "Howard, Alice thinks that if she throws a fit she will get anything she wants."

Howard shook his head at her.

"Peggy, have you ever thought that all this is too much change for her. I mean, I'm not the child expert, from what I've heard I'm a horrible father, but I am…" Howard trailed off as he tried to collect his thoughts. "Six years ago, Alice was born in a lab. Not in a natural way. Tony was sure that she had been tested on until he and Pepper took her away from that, then she met her father. Everything seemed all fine until she suddenly got whisked away to the 40s. She wasn't allowed to talk, to try to create a time paradox. Unexpectantly she was brought back to the 21st century and everything went back to what I suppose is normal. She lived with her dad unless he was called away, then she lived with someone else. Then, out of nowhere everyone from the 40s is suddenly alive and her mom is in her life again."

Peggy sat there quietly for a moment, she hadn't thought of it that way. "Think of it through Alice's small mind. She's probably confused."  _I hate you_

Peggy nodded. She understand that. It made a lot of sense actually, and it was surprising that Howard noticed it and not someone like… well anyone but Howard. Peggy was starting to realize to that she had also grown up in a different era. Alice was used to people being a certain way, something that was much different than Peggy was used to.

While Peggy had been thinking, the plane had started its decent back to the earth. Alice was staring out the window at the view of the city below. While the clouds distorted the view slightly, it was still there with its comforting, beautiful twinkling lights. Alice could almost hear the car horns beeping, and she felt sadness knowing that wasn't where she was going.

Peggy was brought out of her trance when Pepper spoke. "That's the tower," she barely heard Pepper because the woman was speaking quietly to Alice. Alice was hardly paying attention as she looked out the window. She all but had her nose pressed to it.

She pointed at somewhere in the distance, somewhere Peggy couldn't see, and Pepper nodded with a smile on her face. Peggy wondered how many times Alice had been up here in the sky, watching the view fly past her eyes.

It was like they were going over a person's life, but not actually going into it. They could look into the ocean, but not know what was going on in it. Alice's reaction though, it was magical. Like a child at Disney world. No matter how many times she had seen the view, she still acted like it was the first. This was something Peggy hoped Alice never lost.

Even to Peggy, who had flown in planed many times in the war, this was wonderful. It wasn't just the fact that these planes were obviously safer than the ones they had been on, it was because everything was magic. At this moment, it seemed like the impossible thought of magic was actually real. Plus, the fact that there was minimal fear of the plane exploding or being hit by a missile was always nice too.

Finally, the city was starting to disappear from their view and the ground was getting closer than before. As the anticipation for land started, Peggy tried to visualise what the base looked like. Steve hadn't explained it to her at all, only told her it was in upstate New York.

She was also excited to see Steve, and even more so the ground. As the ground, she was probably one of its number one fans. Then again, Steve was much better than grass and dirt.

The landing was smoother than Peggy had expected, and as soon as the ding sounded everyone was getting their seatbelts off. Pepper was the first with hers off and was helping Alice get hers off. Then, she started getting their overhead stuff out of the compartment. Alice grabbed her bag and put it over her shoulder. Potter hopped off the chair and wagged his tail, he was happy to finally be on ground too.

Peggy hoped that Alice was in a better mood now, if not for her for her dad. From the brief conversation she knew Steve just wanted to spend some time with his girls. Peggy's hopes were crushed though as she looked over at Alice's face and saw she was still grumpy.  _I hate you_.

After getting her briefcase down and Potters dog food, Pepper picked up the obviously exhausted six year old and started towards the plane stairs. Potter followed obediently behind them, he would stay with his little master, and Peggy admired the mutt for that. Howard was the one behind the dog, with Peggy, Angie, Anna and Jarvis following right behind.

It was cloudy out when they got off the plane, and it was getting dark and cold. It was nice from the heat and sun of the Island. Pepper put Alice down, and Peggy watched, hoping that she would run to her father. As Steve came into view, his smile grew wide as he caught sight of his daughter. His smile disappeared quickly though when Alice ran right past him and to Natasha. Steve looked crest fallen and confused. Alice had never done this before, and Steve obviously didn't know what to make of it.

Peggy had been getting the cold shoulder all day though, she was getting used to it.  _I hate you_.

Deciding to make up for her daughters stubbornness and uncharacteristic coldness, she flew down the steps and into Steve's arms. Automatically they wrapped around her. Peggy was happy he was okay, and felt warmth fill her as he kissed the top of her head. That brought a little bit of her happiness back, until she remember the glare from the night before.  _I hate you_.

Peggy knew she needed to explain what had happened, she sensed the confusion and questions. "She's angry we left the island," Peggy explained quietly. "She threw a fit, more than a fit, a tantrum… she won't talk to anyone except Pepper. I don't know what happened."  _I hate you_. Peggy felt tears in her eyes but pushed them back. She was a soldier and god damn it, she needed to act like one.

"Something else happened." Steve prompted. Peggy sighed.  _Curse him knowing me so well…_  she thought. Steve tipped her head up so he was staring into her brown eyes. Peggy knew she was getting lost in her eyes, so she turned her gaze to look over at Alice.

Alice had her arms wrapped around Natasha. It looked like her cheeks were wet, maybe she was crying again. Natasha looked stunned and confused. It was obvious she didn't understand why Alice wasn't with them, her  _parents_.

She watched as Natasha extracted herself from the child's grasp, and knelt down in front of her. She started to speak, and Peggy couldn't hear what the woman was saying, but she assumed it was something about why she wasn't over with them. Talking to her dad, hugging him like she always did. Alice said something, and Peggy heard a sob before the child was once again attached to her aunt.

Natasha looked up and over at Peggy. They held eye contact for a moment before Peggy looked away and pressed her face into Steve's chest. She hated being like this, vulnerable. Peggy couldn't help it though, she was upset. Alice was upset. Everyone is the place was probably upset.

"Later." Peggy answered finally as she let his arms wrap around her tighter. She gave him one more squeeze, before leaving his grasp, only to wrap her arms around his right arm. She spoke louder, giving no trace that she was upset in her voice. "Why don't you show me around, Captain?" she said this louder, so people would hear. It was kind of like a show, one depressing show.

Steve chucked, but only Peggy could hear the emotion, the worry behind it. Unless someone knew him like she did, they wouldn't notice. They walked off together, past Natasha and Alice. Clint and had appeared by their side, questioning what was happening. Peggy looked down.

_I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you._

* * *

Natasha had asked Alice why she wasn't with her mum or dad. Alice was always with them, they were her best friends. Alice said she was mad, then she looked like something passed through her mind, before she was clung onto Natasha for dear life while crying.

Natasha hadn't asked what was wrong. Alice was glad of that. What would she say? She said she was angry and that was that. That's what Alice liked about her Auntie, she didn't ask question. She understood what it was like to be asked a million questions that you couldn't answer. Sometimes you didn't know, and sometimes everything is just so jumbled, so confused in your mind that you can't explain. Sometimes, you just don't know.

So, Alice and Natasha were on a need to know basis. That worked just fine for them. And when her Uncle Clint walked over and asked what was wrong, Natasha just told him to go away.

Her Uncle Tony though? Well he was an entirely different story. Tony wanted to know things, he thrived on information. It was like his nutrients. And what he liked even more than information about important things was information that led him into the lives of his teammates that they tried to keep a secret from him.

So, when he saw that Alice was purposely avoiding Peggy and Steve he knew something was up. They were trying to talk to her, he saw them honest to god trying. That child though, that child did not want it. She was upset about something. Something was up, and he wanted to know. He  _needed_  to know.

They had been at the base for at least two hours, and everyone had started going off to their own areas. Pepper had gone off to an office to set up camp for a few days before heading back to the city. Really, Tony hadn't been paying attention to what she said only added in a  _yes dear_  when she seemed to be done talking.

Jarvis and Anna had gone off to find their rooms, they were tired and just wanted a cup of tea and a decent night's sleep. (Apparently something had kept everyone up at the island last night, and Tony had a feeling it had to do with Alice ignoring her parents). Angie, oh sweet Angie, had gone to find a dance studio after stating she was behind on her cardio. Tony wasn't sure what the cardio was for, but pointed her in the right direction.

Natasha, being super spy Natasha, had gone off to train. Otherwise, Tony didn't know where anyone else was. Truthfully, he hadn't been paying attention. He just wanted to know  _what the hell was going on._

He was in the kitchen with Steve, Peggy and Alice. It was a kitchen that was just for the use of the original Avengers and family. Alice was sitting at the table eating some strawberries quietly and slowly. It was almost her bedtime, and she looked exhausted. This was a normal look for her at this time of night.

What wasn't normal though, was Alice ignoring every single thing one of them said.

"Alice, would you like a story tonight?" Steve asked her. She was facing away from him and Peggy, but was facing Tony. That gave him a sense of satisfaction, this way he could read her facial expressions.

Alice completely ignored Steve though, giving no implications that she had heard him speak at all. It seemed as though she was in her own little world that nobody else was a part of. "What about a bath?" Steve tried. "There is a  _huge_  tub and lots of different kinds of bubbles. I even went out and bought you some that spell like strawberries and bubble-gum." Tony had laughed at Steve when he'd come home with these bubble solutions, but now understood why they were needed. Steve had even tried speaking with the  _I-a-pleading-with-a-stubborn-child-who-won't-cooperate-at-all_ voice.

The girl looked down, she did like bubbles. Tony thought she might even crack, but she didn't.

It seemed like it was Peggy's turn to try and get the kid to respond. "What if you slept with daddy and me tonight? So it won't be as scary waking up in a new place." Peggy asked. Actually, she didn't asked. She was pleading. Tony had never heard Peggy Carter plea with anyone before. Not even the old Peggy that he knew when he was growing up. She always stood her ground, nobody ever ignored her. Apparently, that reign of terror was over. "Actually, Ali I need you to sleep in there tonight. Because while I have daddy, I need my little Ali to help me sleep. I don't like waking up in new places, you know that." Something told Tony that was a lie, but Alice twitched. Peggy smirked, maybe she was getting somewhere after all.

That was, she was getting somewhere until Howard walked into the room and Alice jumped off her chair. She was being saved from the interrogation, the people trying to make her talk. "Uncle Howard, read me a story!"

Howard shot them all a confused, and very uncomfortable look as he was dragged out of the kitchen by the little girl. He had never been asked to read a book to the child before, and was obviously not okay with it. Children's books were simple and  _stupid_.

"What happened?" Tony instantly demanded answers from the two adults who looked equally crestfallen. This was not okay, Agent Margaret Carter and Captain Steve Rogers, Hell,  _Captain America_  were both upset because of a six year old. That six year old had some power over the two of them, and Tony needed to find out what it was.

Shit must have gone down for it to be this bad.

"Nothing," Steve said too quickly. Tony thought back to earlier, when everyone was getting off the plane. Alice ignored them, she went to see her Russian spy. She had been ignoring them, or trying her very hardest, for the past two- Tony looked at his watch- four hours! That, combined with Steve's horrible lying skills, brought it to his attention that something was wrong.

Because this was not normal, this was not okay. Getting Alice to talk to them should have been easier than this. He was the king at getting mad at parents. He got mad at his so much when they were alive (okay his dad was alive but technically this Howard was too young), but he was always back to talking to them. It took an hour, maybe two at the most for him to forget why he was mad when he was Alice's age. So why was it so hard for them?

"I will find out what is wrong." Tony swore to them before leaving the room. Really, Steve was also confused. Peggy still hadn't told him what had gone down and he wanted to know almost as much as Tony! Probably more actually, considering this was his god damned family.

 _One thing is for sure_ , Tony thought as he walked away and heard a cry come from the kitchen. Something had gone down. Shit had gone down, and it needed to be fixed right away.

_I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you._


	20. Arguments and Swimming Pools

It was a day later, and within those under 24 hours (he did say a day, not 24 hours) Tony still could not find any new information on why Alice was mad at Peggy and Steve. He's even resorted to asking Peggy and Steve. They wouldn't answer him though, he just got the death glare from Peggy (he wondered if she was related to Natasha, because their glares were equally as scary) and Steve ignored him to the best of his ability.

Even everybody else who had been on the Island were avoiding him. It was as though they knew something, and by avoiding it made it more obvious. But Tony had the feeling that more was going on than he originally anticipated. He even had the feeling that Steve wasn't completely sure what was happening.

Ever since Alice had come back from the 1940s, Steve had always been with her when he could be. Whether that was helping her with her home school work, at the park, or during a storm. He was always there for whatever it was, and the two were close. Alice was so open with him that it even to Tony it hurt.

Well, apparently she wasn't completely open with him any more.

Something had happened on that Island, and while it sounded like he was being over dramatic Tony was annoyed. The air was getting thick, awkwardness and sadness were in the air. Maybe he could ask JARVIS? Then again, JARVIS liked Peggy (maybe it was being she was friends with his name sake) so he probably wouldn't tell him if Peggy told him not to.

Then again, Tony knew that Peggy wasn't the best with the so called  _newfangled gadgets_  so maybe she would have forgotten? Even if she had, Alice probably hadn't.

"Maybe I can ask Jarvis…" Tony mused to himself. Human Jarvis would tell him, wouldn't he? Then again, he never had met or helped little Tony grow up. So, he wasn't as in Tony's life as old Jarvis had been. Damn.

Tony sighed, something was up and he needed to find out what it was before his head exploded. He hated not knowing things, so this was torture.

And while this place was very big, on the outside and even more so on the inside, it seemed too tiny on that day. He needed to breathe, a place where the air wasn't as thick and suffocating. Yet, he couldn't seem to find one.

He just wanted somewhere where he could hide out for a bit, think. Maybe make a flow chart of reasons why everyone was upset. Maybe there was an earthquake at the island and things broke? Then again, Pepper would have phoned him immediately if that had happened. So thinking seemed like a good idea, and maybe it would help ease the headache that was forming in his brain.

Tony was so absorbed in his own thought he never heard the child in question walking up to him. "Uncle Tony," she greeted. Tony turned his head to see Alice looking up at him. She was carrying around her pink mad hatter travel mug that he and Pepper had gotten her when she was three. Although that thing was old, she treated it like a diamond, it was as perfect as it had been the day she got it.

Tony smiled softly down at the child. "Hey kid, got hot chocolate?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow at her cup. Although, she couldn't exactly see it from behind his sunglasses. Alice had hot chocolate almost every morning, and the only people who were allowed to make it were either Pepper or Steve.

"No, it's tea." Alice explained before taking another sip. Tony gave her a look, since when did she drink tea? She was turning into her mother's daughter. She looked like her, well besides her blue eyes, and Peggy was always drinking tea. She was like the perfect stereotypical tea drinking Brit. (Tony at that point was assuming all English kids (and all English people) drank tea, although since he didn't actually know any he would not ask anyone about that).

"Did your mom make it for you?" Tony asked as Alice finished the short walk over to him and sat down on the hard bench.

"No."

It was sunny outside, and while the air wasn't as thick as inside, Tony could still feel the tension. He almost thought of asking Alice if she could feel it too but decided against it.

All the Avengers had different times to train people, their times would go down as the people became better. Tony did have a business to run after all. At the moment, Steve was training some recruits, and they were running around the building. They'd already gone by twice, and Tony had a feeling Steve was treating them like they were in the army like he had been.

Tony could tell Steve was standing on the other wise of the building because he hadn't seen him yet. Plus, most of the training took place over there. On this side, there was a couple of miles of field to look across. There were even some hills. But if you got to the top of the tallest hill, you could see a town in the distance.

Really, you could walk to that town if you wanted to. Nobody wanted to though, actually, nobody had left the base yet.

Tony glanced over to see Alice swinging her legs. She was carefree, and to the naked eye it would seem as though shew as perfectly fine. Yet, Tony could see through that.

He still wanted to know what the hell was happening.

He watched as Alice carelessly lifted the mug to her mouth and took a big gulp. He inwardly cringed, not wanting the child to burn herself.

"Be careful," Tony warned her. "You don't want to burn yourself." Tony was worried, even though he knew that whoever made it had probably already made sure it wasn't too hot for the child. Nobody want to face Peggy or Steve when they were mad that their child got hurt, even if this child wasn't even talking to them.

"Don't worry!" Alice grinned up at him. "It's iced tea!" Tony rolled his eyes, of course it was. Whoever thought of that was actually quite smart. Suddenly a recruit ran past and Alice waved at them. So, she was in cheerful mood. Maybe whatever had happened had blown over?

"Smarty pants." Tony smirked without looking down at her. He pulled his sun glasses down for a moment, but realized it was still too sunny to take them off. He placed them back on properly and then glanced down at Alice. She couldn't see his eyes moving, so she was oblivious as she watched Potter chase something over the grass. Tony realized the sun was shining right on the girl, and must have been hurting her eyes because she was squinting. He also noticed though, that the sun shining on her made her glow (and made her eyelashes become invisible). Even after spending most of her time on the Island in the sun, she was whiter than crest tooth paste!

"So," Tony started. "Why are you ignoring your mommy and daddy?" Alice gave him a critical look, almost a dirty look! Tony looked down at her, exaggerating the movements for her benefit. She looked away though, and back at the field. Obviously she was going to give up this little secret.

Slowly, they started to hear Steve yelling at the people running as they came into view again. "… I could run faster than you before the serum!" they were jogging quickly, almost running, while Steve was jogging behind them. He was going slowly for him, and to Tony it looked like it must be painful for Steve to go that slowly. "Faster!"

Steve turned his head to the side him he heard a snicker, and saw Tony in his sunglasses, and Alice without anything protecting her eyes. "Come on, move it!" Steve called to the recruits before jogging over to the two onlookers.

"Working them pretty hard, grandpa." Tony said mockingly. As the last one of the runners went out of sight, Tony had a feeling they were starting to walk. Nobody was crazy enough to continue running when they were that out of breath.

"They aren't going to get any better unless they're pushed to their limits. It's good to know your limits." Steve shrugged with indifference before he swiftly picked Alice up. Tony could tell Alice was just about to try and get away.

The billionaire watched as conflicted feelings started to wash over the little girls face. While she obviously was trying her very hardest to be angry with her father, Tony could tell she also wanted to hug him. Alice was a daddy's girl, and he knew that she could never stay mad at him for too long. Steve seemed to know that too, as he pressed a kiss to the side of Alice's head. Tony could see Alice struggling to stay angry. Ah, the struggles of a six year old. Life was so tough.

"You're sweaty." Alice decided to say. She was staring at her bottle intently as she started to curl into her Steve. Triumph started to spread across the Captains face, but it was ruined by Alice going straight again. "Very sweaty."

"I know." Steve sighed. There was defeat in Steve's eyes. This child was going to wear Captain America out emotionally. Tony could see it. But doing this, her little act of  _I am mad at you_  was also going to make it worse for her. When she blew up, Tony could see everything being worse than it originally would be. It was too late to do anything too. "I am going to come see you later, okay?" Steve said to her as he bumped her up higher on his hip. Alice never said anything though. "We're going to have a little talk."

Alice still didn't respond as she took another sip of her drink. Steve kissed her head once more before placing her back on the ground. "Put on some sunscreen if you're planning on staying out here." He said to her before turning back to yelling at the recruits.

"You have your dad acting weird, kid." Tony said as he watched Steve's retreating form. "You're acting weird too. Everything okay?" Alice just shrugged before sliding off the bench and walking off.

* * *

Often Steve wondered what was going through Alice's brain, but for the past two days it was more than wondering. He needed to know what was going on in her little head to understand why she was acting this way. When he had seen her sitting with Tony in her black skirt and white button up shirt, even smiling and giggling, he assumed she was in a good mood today and ready to talk, or even hug. But apparently he was wrong.

Even though she said she would, Peggy still hadn't told him what had happened the day before. She'd gone off to bed just after Alice had, and woken up before him. He hadn't seen her that day, and was wondering if she was avoiding him or it just seemed like she was. Because Alice seemed to be.

Steve was a nice guy, ask anyone he really was, but he was in a bad mood. Peggy was upset about something Alice did, Alice was upset for a reason nobody was completely sure of, and really all the emotions in his family were out of whack. Nobody was even telling him what happened. So, when he was yelling at his troops, it was more for his benefit of getting his anger out more than theirs. He understood that he was being unfair to the youngsters. Yet, he couldn't stop.

"Stop!" he called to the men and woman who had still been running their laps. The others were sitting on the ground, panting where they had started. "Good job today! That's enough for today though. Hit the showers!"

Everyone, as usual, followed his orders. He faintly could hear them whispering to each other, saying he was in a bad mood. They didn't know the half of it. Steve subbed his temples, trying to ward off an oncoming headache as he turned towards the buildings. The place had three sections, the rooms for all the people that worked there, the main building with the offices, gyms, and other places, and then the Avengers place. That was where all the Avengers and family lived. Each had their own sections that were under lock and key. For privacy reasons. And while they each had their own kitchen (thanks to Stark wanting everything high class) they usually ate all together. But from where Steve stood he couldn't see anyone in the kitchen.

Steve walked towards the door, ready to head up to his and Peggy's floor to have a shower, but decided against it. He needed to punch something. He needed to go to the gym. Tony for some reason put their personal gym in the main building, on the complete other side of it. So, Steve walked through the hallways, nodding at people politely if they spoke to him. He glanced in every room for Alice but never saw her, the only person he saw was Angie in the dance studio.

Finally, after his short walk through the building, he got to the gym. He was surprised to see he wasn't alone, and even more surprised to see that is was Peggy at the punching bag. She was hitting it aggressively, obviously she had the same idea to channel her anger at gym equipment, and was hitting it like she would attack a hydra agent.

Steve cautiously walked over to the side, in her view, and watched her punch it, wanting to make sure that she wasn't going to hurt herself. Because while Steve knew Peggy knew what she was doing, he could never not be careful.

Thankfully, they were alone. Steve wasn't completely sure where the other Avengers were but knew that if they were here he and Peggy would be getting questioned. He was supposed to be the nice Captain, not the drill sergeant. She was supposed to be the cold agent, not the upset mother.

So, he was thankful that the only sound that filled the room was that of their own heart beats and the sound of her fists hitting the bag, hard. Steve noticed that she wasn't wearing gloves, and looked up at her face. He was surprised to see what she was almost crying. A few tears had even escaped and were making their way down her red cheeks. Her hands were even starting to bleed. This was not the Peggy he knew, the Peggy he knew everyone knew.  _I hate you_

Well, actually, he knew this was Peggy. Of course this was Peggy. She had more sides to herself than just a cold agent. She wasn't a 2D figure, she was a person. A human being with emotions, and reactions to her emotions.

"Peg. Peg, no. Peggy, you need to stop." Steve said as he grabbed her hands before they could once again hit the leather bag. In turn, she started to hit his chest. Steve took it, because he knew she couldn't physically hurt him unless she shot him. And while he hoped that was highly unlikely, it had happened before so you never know. Suddenly, she was resting her hands on his chest, although they were still in fists, and had her forehead resting on it. She was crying, sobbing even. Steve wasn't completely sure whether hitting him caused the crying, or it was something else. He was thinking it was something else though.

This was the moment when even though it was across the building, Steve glad that Tony had insisted on a private gym for the Avengers. Because this, the crying, would not go down well if someone had walked in that wasn't close to them. Steve knew it probably wouldn't go well if an Avenger even walked in.

Steve felt all of Peggy's weight being placed on him, so he slowly brought them both down to the floor till they were sitting there. "Peggy, you need to tell me what's going on. What happened?" Steve whispered to her as he brought his thumbs to her cheeks to wipe away the tear tracks. This was the end of the line. No more keeping whatever this was from him.

"Not here." She whispered back, her voice thick with tears. It broke Steve's heart to see her so broken up about this. So, the two sat there in silence. The only sound was her occasional sniffle as she tried to get a hold of her emotions. Steve held her throughout this, never wanting to let go. "God, I'm so pathetic."

"No you aren't. You are strong and beautiful." Steve said as he pressed a quick kiss to her lips. Peggy gave him a watery smile. Finally, they were good enough to leave the room without arousing suspicion. The two walked through the hallways quickly, trying to avoid eye contact with people as they walked past. Angie even gave them a weird look as they passed her, head down.

When they got to the Avengers building, and walked up the stairs, Steve's eyes swept around the living room kitchen area for Alice. He wasn't looking very hard though, he was more worried for Peggy. They needed to talk. But by not looking very well, his eyes swept over Alice as she pressed herself against the wall, trying to avoid them.

Alice did not want to be seen. She was upset. She did not want to be here, not at all. She found it quite mean and rude, how she had to be here against her will. What did she ever do to be taken away from her Island? Nobody ever told her when they'd go back. What if this was permanent?

Alice had only gone inside to avoid her dad and get her sunglasses. Now that she had them, she made her way back outside. It was nice out, and very sunny. She looked over and saw Potter running around, obviously enjoy this place. Maybe even better than the island.

"Traitor." She whispered not loud enough for him to hear, as she glared at the pop. She walked a little ways into the field and sat down with her back against a small tree. With her iPad on her lap, she went onto the new app she had downloaded:  _Dr. Panda goes to space._  At least her iPad was consistent. Since it had no real brain, it couldn't even consider becoming a traitor.

* * *

_I hate you_

"Doll face, I need to know to be able to help." Steve whispered in Peggy's ear as they swayed. Currently the couple was standing in their bedroom, swaying to music that didn't exist. This was as close to dancing as they had gotten since Peggy appeared in this century.

"Don't call me that, ever." Steve was relieved when Peggy cracked a small smile. This was an improvement. Very much so. "But I don't think you want to know. You won't be very happy." Steve tightened his arms that were around her waist slightly.

"I do though," Steve murmured as they slowly stopped swaying. They were just standing there in the middle of the bedroom, wrapped up in each other. Steve wanted Peggy to be happy, but couldn't help unless she let him. "I love you, Peg.

"And I you," Peggy whispered as she leaned up to give him a peck. Steve smiled down at her before resting his chin on the top of her head, waiting for her to tell him what he wanted to know. She seemed to be collecting her thoughts, figuring out what to say. "Well," she cleared her throat and pulled out of the embrace. "It all started when you phoned to say we would be moving here – you might want to sit down."

Steve looked at her concerned but followed her advice and sat down on the edge of the bed. The he listened to Peggy recount her encounter with Alice.

* * *

_It was a bright, hot, sunny day and Peggy had been outside playing by the pool with Alice. The little girl had insisted on going swimming with her, yet once they got to the water Alice freaked out._

_Apparently she didn't know how to swim, and the idea of swimming scared her for some reason or another. So, Peggy in her bikini (a high wasted one with a modest top thank you very much) stood in the shallow end of the pool near the side as the little girl stood at the edge of the pool, toes only inches away from the offending water._

_Peggy had her hair up in a ponytail, trying to avoid getting it wet. Thankfully, it also helped keep it out of her face as there was a wind picking up._

" _Alice, aren't you getting cold out there?" Alice shook her head at her, yet was shivering from the wind. Peggy would have chuckled if she didn't think Alice was being so ridiculous. "Darling, come here. I'll keep you safe in the water. It isn't that bad."_

_It broke Peggy's heart slightly when she thought about the fact that her daughter refused to trust her and come into the water. She was so insistent that they must go swimming, and now that Peggy was wet she refused to come into the water. Peggy wondered if her pink hello kitty bathing suit had ever been used!_

_Sighing, Peggy started to swim backwards into the sun heated water. If her daughter wouldn't enjoy it, she would._

_Potter, who was outside with them, was going crazy about something or other and barking like crazy. "Potter, stop barking at the bird." Peggy didn't know if it was a bird or not, but she just assumed it was because of how isolated they were. The dog didn't listen to her as he ran behind Alice. And while he was usually very careful of the tiny child, it seemed as though the dog momentarily forgot this and knocked Alice into the water._

_Alice screamed as she hit the water with a splat. Peggy instantly swam quickly over to her flailing daughter. Peggy quickly gathered Alice up into her arms._

" _Shh, it's okay. Ali it's okay." Peggy shushed and soothed Alice. Peggy knew that Alice had not breathed in any water because of the fact that she wasn't coughing. She was just a little shaken. Alice seemed to think she was dying, and was clinging onto her mother._

" _Mummy," Alice cried as she put her head on Peggy's slick shoulder. Peggy rubbed her hand up and down Alice's back to try and calm the little girl. She felt hot tears dripping onto her shoulder._

" _Darling, look, you're in the water." Peggy whispered in her daughter's ear. Alice lifted her head off of her mom's shoulder and grinned. The tears were instantly put away._

" _Mummy! Mummy look I'm swimming!" Alice exclaimed as she clapped her hands. After that she kept them attacked to Peggy though. "Don't let go."_

" _I won't, I promise." Peggy promised as she laughed and moved deeper into the water, bouncing Alice as she went. She loved the sound of her daughters laugh, it was like music._

_An hour later they were done their swim, and Peggy had taken Alice to her bedroom to get dressed again. Then she had gone to her own bedroom to get dressed as Alice talked to Angie. Once she was out she picked up and smiling and giggling daughter and brought her to the kitchen._

_Peggy made a small fruit salad for Alice's snack, and was just finishing when her cellphone rang._

" _Hello?" she answered as she placed the pink, plastic bowl on the table in front of Alice. The little girl happily started to eat the fruit without a care in the world, and Peggy watched as Alice tuned her out._

" _Hi Peg." Peggy felt relief go through her system as she heard Steve's voice come through the phone. She also felt her heart go to mush slightly, it felt like it had been so long since she last heard his voice._

" _Steve, are you okay?" she asked worriedly. She glanced over at Alice who didn't seem to be paying attention to anything she said._

" _Yeah, for the most part we all are," Peggy felt a smile fall onto her face. "Look, we have a new base." Steve's voice said through the phone._

" _Really?" Peggy leaned against the counter and looked out the floor to ceiling windows that faced the ocean. While she loved this place, and the views were amazing, she missed civilization and working. She had never wanted to be a stay at home mom, and it seemed as though that is what she was becoming._

" _I think that you and Alice should come live up here. Angie and them too, it will be better for all of us up here. Plus, then we're away from the isolation that comes with that island." Steve explained and Peggy couldn't help but agree with him. She nodded until she realized he wouldn't be able to see her, and that she actually needed to respond._

" _Steve, as much as I agree with you, are you sure?" Peggy asked as she glanced over at her daughter. Alice seemed too had lost interest in her salad and was instead looking over at her in curiosity._

" _Yes."_

" _Well, okay… tell Tony that we are going to need a way out of here though. Okay… love you… see you soon." Peggy hung up the phone and looked over at Alice who was staring at her. Peggy sighed as she pulled a chair out from the table and sat down. "Alice, we need to talk about something."_

_Peggy watched the smile start to drift off of Alice's face. Obviously she was not happy with this. "Mummy…" Alice's voice could have counted as a warning. It was obvious she thought Peggy was joking._

" _We're going to be moving away from the island. Isn't this exciting?" Peggy said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster, hoping that Alice would take it as a good thing. Apparently not, because before she could react, Alice was out of her seat._

" _No!" she screamed and ran off to her room._

* * *

Steve listened to Peggy tell the story about how she had gotten their daughter to be more comfortable in the water, only for it to be ruined by a tantrum. Alice had gone from unresponsive upset, to full out almost tantrum. Steve had never heard or seen Alice act like this before. And it all ended with  _I hate you_. The only time he even heard her use the word was at specific items, like water or sea food. Steve had always seen Alice as sweet, never angry. And never saying one of the worst things a parent could hear their child say, yet she said it. Even though Steve highly doubted that she had meant it, it had still been said.

"I don't think she means it." Steve said to Peggy as he hugged her close and kissed her forehead. He looked down and saw Peggy had closed her eyes, tears were starting to well up again and Steve didn't want her to cry. "That sounds so un-Alice like though. What do you think brought it on?"

"I thought so too… and I don't know, maybe the idea of moving?" Peggy responded as she rested her head on his shoulder. Steve sat that her tears were starting to now dry up. That was a good sign. "I'm starting to think we should talk to her though."

Steve agreed with her. "I think so too."

Before they left the room, the two showered since they still smelt from the gym. Then they got into more comfortable clothes, Peggy into a pair of leggings that at first she was sceptical about then realized they were very comfortable) and a loose fitting white button up shirt. Steve got into a pair of jeans and t-shirt, which was probably too tight but Peggy wasn't complaining.

When both were dressed, they made their way over to Alice's bedroom. The door was only open a crack, and when Steve gently pushed it open the two saw the little girl setting up her tea table. It wasn't as nice as the one at the island, but Tony had gotten her a new tea set for it. She didn't say anything, and even if she knew they were there she was ignoring them. Like she had been for the past day and a half. Stepping back slightly, she admired her work on setting up the tea set nicely. Quickly stepping forward, she fixed a spoon and turned a handle so it was the same way as the others before heading over to the shelf that would soon be covered in stuffed animals. For now it just had four.

"Alice." Steve said from the doorway. Alice turned around quickly, seemingly startled, and studied her parents for a moment. They were making their way into her bedroom. Alice noticed that both looked tired, which aged their appearance slightly. Really, both still looked incredibly young for the years they were born in and the year it now was, but also being a parent was hard and aged you more than you'd like to say.

All of the sudden a thought appeared in Alice's head, a reason why they'd be coming to talk to her. "Are we going home?" she asked hopefully. Steve watched as her eyes lit up at the question, but knew he had to crush this. And even though he didn't want to, he shook his head and watched as her face fell. The words  _I hate you_  were even starting to echo in his head. He shook it though, trying to banish the three words.

"We need to have a talk." Steve said as he looked down at her. Alice made a face at him that was suspiciously close to a glare.

"Not until we get to go home." Alice snippily said as she turned around, making her hair fly.

"Alice this is home now." Steve tried to convince her. He knew he was treading on thin ice and knew that he wasn't equipped for this situation. He was a super soldier, he never had someone to look to in this century for taking care of children, and he didn't even get to see Alice when she was a baby, and neither did Peggy.

"No it isn't!" Alice yelled and stomped her foot. "The island is home! This is not and I don't like it! I don't want it! I want to go home right now!" Steve could tell this was going to turn into a tantrum, and he assumed Peggy was aware of that too.

 _I hate you._  "Don't yell at us, missy. We are your parents." Peggy said as she walked over to where Alice was standing. "Look at me, darling. We need to talk." Peggy said in a softer tone and knelt down beside her daughter. Alice didn't turn though, and so Peggy tried to turn her about by taking hold of her arm. Alice turned quickly and hit Peggy's hand away. Not hard enough to actually hurt her physically, but mentally that was a blow.

"No!" Alice yelled.  _I hate you_

"Alice Rogers." Steve warned her as he walked over and started to pull her over to the bed. Alice screeched though and hit him away. Really, she was doing more damage to herself than him.

"No. No! NO NO NO!" Alice screamed as she pulled herself out of his grasp. Peggy held up her hands in surrender as she stood up. Both could take on Nazi's and hydra. Yet a six year old having a tantrum brought them to their wits end. Neither knew how to deal with it.

"Alice Sarah Rogers!" Steve exclaimed as he tried to grab her arms to stop her from hurting herself.

"Go away! I want to go home!" Alice screamed at them. "I don't want you! I want Pepper! Where's Pepper?!"  _I hate you_

Peggy walked over to where Steve was standing and put a hand on his arm. "Let's go, close the door, let her calm down a little bit." He nodded and they walked out of Alice's room, watching her cry and yell and flail. Yet, they didn't react to it.  _I hate you_

In the room, Alice was no longer screaming at them. She was screaming at herself. Logically, as logically as you could be at the age of six, she knew that they needed to be there for her father's work and for the good of the world. Yet, she was still upset with everything that was going on. She wasn't exactly sure why they needed this new base of to be here. Also, she never meant to hit her mom or dad, or even yell at either of them. Alice couldn't control herself. Her emotions and actions were out of whack and she didn't know how to fix it.

Alice fell to the ground crying. She just wanted her Aunt Pepper to explain everything to her. She wanted to mom to sing and shush her and her dad to cuddle her. Yet part of her was telling her that they hated her now. They were mad and it was all her fault. Maybe, they wouldn't want her anymore.

_I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate me._

* * *

Tony was sitting downstairs with his arm around Peppers shoulder, with Angie sitting next to them, and Howard across from them. He had no clue where Jarvis and Anna were. They all heard two pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs before Peggy and Steve appeared. The two seemed exhausted as they walked over to the couch and sat down.

"No luck?" Angie asked her best friend. Peggy shook her head and sighed. Angie gave her friend a sympathetic smile. She was as clueless as her in this situation.

"I think that maybe she is tired." Pepper said as she looked up from her laptop screen at the two parents. She had known Alice longer than them and knew that when the child got tired she became irritable.

"Maybe give her a time out?" Howard suggested as he thought back to ways his parents would parent him or his brother.

"I don't think that would work, Alice is beyond reasoning." Steve frowned. What could they do?

"Take away her iPad?" Tony suggested. He seemed to go into thought for a second before regretting his idea.

"I believe that would make everything worse." Peggy sighed deeply. Everyone was stumped and out of ideas. How were they supposed to take care of a temperamental six year old who didn't seem to want their help?

* * *

A couple of hours later, Peggy and Steve had decided to go for a much needed walk. So they left the building, thinking that maybe some space would help Alice feel better and become ready to talk. It was a good idea. So, they left Angie alone in the living room watching reruns of a show called  _New Girl_. She didn't seem to mind one bit.

Pepper on the other hand, had decided that leaving Alice wasn't exactly the best of plans. She had heard Alice's earlier screams for her. So now that Alice had finally quieted down the woman walked to her niece's bedroom. She knocked lightly before opening the bedrooms door.

Alice was still sitting on the ground where she had been left earlier that day. Instead of being crumpled though, she was now sitting cross legged and staring at a stuffed animal intently. Pepper noted that it was the one she and Tony had bought her right after she was brought from the SHIELD labs. The woman also noticed the signs that Alice had been crying. Her eyes were red and swollen, and there were tear tracks down the girls face.

Pepper felt her heart constrict at the sight of the slightly pathetic looking little girl. Alice looked so exhausted that she could pass out right then, and Pepper knew that the girl would sleep well that night.

In truth, Alice wasn't as tired as she looked. She was filled with gut wrenching guilt for yelling and hitting her parents earlier that day. She felt sorrow and other emotions for what she did, and sorrow among other emotions were something no six year old should have been feeling.

"Hi Ali, how are you doing?" Pepper asked her as she walked further into the room and closed the door behind herself. She knelt down in front of Alice and studied the child's face.

"I'm sad." Stated Alice. "And something else… I feel butterflies all over my tummy. I don't feel well Auntie, make it go away."

"I think you feel guilty." Pepper said slowly as she provided the word that Alice didn't know. "Maybe you should tell mommy and daddy that you're sorry?"

Alice nodded at her aunt's idea. In truth, she had also been thinking that but was too scared to go talk to them herself. What if they hated her now? Tears started to fall down her face again.

"No more of that nonsense." Pepper said as she wiped away the salty water from the child's face. "How about you write a letter to mommy and daddy to say you're sorry?" Pepper offered the idea out. Alice nodded.

"Okay." She agreed and stood up and walked over to a bin full of papers and pens. The two went over to the little tea table and made themselves comfortable before setting to work.

* * *

It was dark out by time Peggy and Steve finally got back. They had decided to go into town, and walked the whole way there, got a nice dinner, and then walked back. Truthfully, it was nice and calming. And also gave Alice lots of time to calm down and become ready to talk.

And while it seemed like everyone was asleep as the area was peaceful and quiet, they could hear voices coming from the back. Walking behind their building, they found the Avengers (minus Thor) plus Angie, Pepper, Howard, Jarvis and Anna having a camp fire.

"Look who decided to come back!" Tony exclaimed loudly with a large grin. Angie pulled Peggy down to sit beside her. Peggy smiled at her friend as she was handed a beer.

"How was your walk?" Bruce asked more calmly as Steve sat down on the grass beside him. Peggy liked Bruce, he was calmer than the rest which was nice.

"Wonderful. It was quite calming, which was nice because of this hectic day," Steve looked around for his daughter. "Walking was a nice change from cars." Finally he saw the little girl running around.

Alice had always been interested in fireflies, but Steve had always put her to bed before they came out. So he wasn't surprised to see her running around after them in her  _Frozen_  pyjamas and bright pink hello kitty slippers. Natasha and Clint were watching her, talking quietly.

Potter was even out there, but for once he wasn't running around and instead was sleeping beside the fire, his head resting on paws. Steve smiled at his daughter who looked carefree, happy, as she ran after the little glowing bugs. Her hair was pulled back into a braid so she obviously had just had a bath before this.

Everyone sat around chatting and drinking for about an hour. Steve looked down at his watch at one point and saw that it was almost eleven, way past Alice's bedtime of seven thirty. By that point, the little girl was already asleep on Natasha's lap. He stood up and walked over to the red head.

"I got her." He said to Natasha who smiled up at him. Steve picked up Alice and cradled her like a little baby. At that moment she looked like one, not a worry in the world. An obvious difference from the screaming child she was earlier that day.

Peggy followed his lead and stood up. "I think we're headed to bed." She said.

"Mom and pops going to bed already? So lame." Tony joked with a grin. Pepper hit him lightly and he mocked a look of hurt.

"Isn't it past your bedtime,  _sonny_." Howard mocked Tony. The man glared at his future/past father, which was completely uncalled for. How dare he mock him.

"Goodnight guys," Steve said with a roll of his eyes as he walked over to the sliding door and opened it without a sound.

"Goodnight." Peggy smiled at them tiredly before following Steve inside and closing the door behind him.

They walked up and into Alice's bedroom together. Both were slightly surprised to see that only a couple things had been thrown and were out of place. Steve suspected it had been more but someone had cleaned it up a bit. Either that or Alice didn't throw things when she was angry.

"Daddy?" came Alice's groggy voice. It was muffled by his shirt that she had pressed her face into at some point during their journey up the stairs.

"Sleep, baby, we can talk about it in the morning." Steve whispered to her as he took the slippers off of her bare feet and tucked her securely.

"'ell mummy I wuve 'er…" came Alice's slurred sleep speech as she rolled over onto her side, not opening her eyes at all to see that Peggy was in the room.

"I will." Steve promised as he kissed her forehead.

"I wuve 'ou dada." Alice slurred before she drifted off into sleep. Peggy walked over and tucked a loose piece of hair behind Alice's ear before kissing the child's temple.

"I love you too my darling." Peggy whispered to her sleeping child. Steve smiled at this, although he couldn't forget what had happened earlier that day. He didn't think Peggy was likely to forget either. They needed to talk to Alice to sort all of this out, soon.

"She is so precious…" Peggy whispered to him as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. The two of them looked down at Alice in the dim light that came through the open window. They heard the slight murmurs of talking and yelling from outside, but nothing alarmingly well so they knew Alice would be okay.

Steve pressed a kiss to Peggy cheek. "She looks like what I would have imagined you to be when you were little." Steve said quietly to her. Peggy smiled slightly as she laced her fingers through Steve's.

"Goodnight my precious princess…" Peggy whispered one last goodnight to her daughter before the two parents left her room and closed the doors behind them. They walked over to their bedroom.

When they turned on the lights, Peggy's eyes took a couple of seconds to adjust, but once they did she was shocked to see white paper sitting on the corner of their bed. She didn't remember putting that there, and she doubted Steve would have done that either.

"Steve." She said as she nudged the oblivious super soldier. He looked over at Peggy and then followed her gave down to the bed. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to think of who did their but nobody came to his mind either.

Peggy walked over to it and gently picked it up.

 _MuMmy and DAddY_ it read on the front in messy, childlike block letters.

"It's a letter from Alice," Steve said quietly. The two sat on the edge of the bed as Peggy opened the letter and their eyes went over the writing.

_To MummY and Daddy._

_I aM sorrey that I got mad. I waS just sad becuse i love the islaNd and i didnt want to leeve. I now what i did was wrong and i am sorrey._

_MumMy, i did not mEan to hit you. I am sorrey if i hurt you. I loVe you, and dOnt hate you. I never hate you. Never aver._

_Daddy, i am sorRey i yelled at you and i am ok if you arE made at me. Pleese accept my soRreys._

_I wAs scared aNd i aM sorRey._

_Love_

_AlicE_

_Xoxo_

Peggy smiled slightly at the little girl's apology letter, and while she wasn't mad at Alice anymore she needed to know what she was scared of. It wasn't a want, it was a nagging need. The feeling that felt as though it would get worse as time went on if it wasn't fixed. "She's too cute to stay mad at." Peggy whispered to Steve.

"We're still going to talk to her tomorrow, her behaviour was unacceptable." Steve reminded her but nodded along with agreement. Alice was too cute.

"Of course, but for now, let's sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally this story had a different ending, but after consulting my friend I decided on using this as the ending.
> 
> Also, I left a lot of things spelt completely wrong and some letters capitalized in Alice's letter because she is six.
> 
> I do not have the remotest clue what the Dr. Panda app is, I just went into most popular apps for ages 6-8 in the app store.
> 
> Please review if you seem like you should, and if you have any questions, comments of suggestions for this story you can PM me or message me on tumblr: while_the_world_sleeps


	21. The Invisible Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SO LONG. I've never written that long of a chapter before and I slightly regret it... awkward.

The morning after the disastrous day, Peggy woke up around the same time that Steve did. Usually, she woke up after him because he went for an early morning jog. This time, she was going with him and together they got into their jogging clothes before heading out. Just after they started moving, Sam joined the jog. He stayed at Peggy's pace, while Steve set out on his fast pace.

The jog was only planned to be around the parameter of the building, around the pool and track. It was a decent jog, one that would get them ready for the day without tiring them out.

Sam thought Steve wouldn't start though, but was proven wrong when they were passed the first time. "Oh your left." He said as he passed the two and left them behind. Sam gave a huff of annoyance as he half-heartedly glared at the back of Steve's head, then at the spot where he disappeared behind the buildings walls.

"What was that about?" asked Peggy as she looked over at the man then back at where Steve disappeared.

Sam answered with annoyance threaded into his voice. "You'll see in a minute." Then he muttered something about  _speed demons_  that Peggy didn't understand. After a few minutes she heard footsteps coming up behind them one again.

"… On your left." Steve announced as he lapped them one again. Peggy stared after him with a raised eyebrow, obviously not impressed.

This went on for the hour that they were jogging. Lap after lap they'd hear  _On Your Left_ , and Peggy was getting tired of it.

There were footsteps, "On you-"Steve started.

"On our left, we know." Sam and Peggy said in union as they sat under the tree that was producing a nice amount of shade. Steve stopped and looked down, sending them a cheeky grin.

Peggy gave him a tired look. "Really Steve, must you say that you're on our left every time you pass us? We know your bloody position!" Peggy almost whined. Steve rolled his eyes, the grin never leaving his face.

"It bugs him," Steve said nonchalantly. "So it had been said, so it must be done."

"Over, and over again…" muttered Sam as he faked an annoyed look at Steve. The larger man just laughed before holding a hand out to help Peggy up. And while Peggy hated it when people helped her, wanting to prove herself, she knew that she didn't need to now. Well, not really. Plus, the look on Steve's face was too adorable. So, she let him pull her to her feet and he continued to hold it as they started to walk back to the building.

"Hey, what about me!?" Sam called after them. Steve chuckled, but never replied as they walked into the building with Sam walking being them.

* * *

While he was on the island or when he was in the city, after his jogs Steve would always make Alice one of her favourite breakfasts, then he'd go and have his shower while the girl ate. Yet, this morning Alice wasn't in her spot in the kitchen, or even watching television in the living room. Actually, she wasn't on any floor that he had been on. She couldn't have been mad at them still though, she gave an apology note and everything!

Plus, she, he and Peggy still needed to have a little conversation about how her attitude had been the last few days.

Peggy followed him upstairs to their room, and then the two showered and got dressed for the day before heading out. The first stop was Alice's room.

"Alice," Peggy whacked her knuckles on the door softly. "Darling, it is time to come out and join the world." There was no answer though and Peggy was left in an unsettling silence. Peggy frowned at the closed door before she opened it carefully. She was expecting to see Alice all dressed for the day sitting someone playing and ignoring her, because that made the most sense. Yet, she was met with an empty room and an unmade bed.

"Steve," Peggy called. "Is Alice with you?" she walked out of the room and reclosed the door so the room would be undisturbed. Then, she started to check the other rooms on their floor.

"No." Peggy could hear the frown that was coming through his words and then the murders of him talking to someone else, probably asking if they had seen Alice.

Peggy heard footsteps, too heavy to be Alice's, and turned to see Anna walking over to her. "I have not seen Alice either, Ms. Carter." Anna said with a frown as she walked down the stairs behind Peggy. "I have not seen her since last night."

"I haven't either." Peggy admitted. "Usually I'd check on her at least once in the night, but I'm afraid I slept all night."

Peggy's frown deepened as she realized that she could have known where Alice was by now if maybe she had checked on her. Ten minutes later she, Anna, Howard, Natasha (whom Steve had been talking to before when Peggy heard murmurs) and Steve all met in the downstairs communal living room.

"She isn't here, anywhere." Howard announced to the room before sighing.

"Maybe she went off to one of the training rooms around here? You got a lot of them." Angie suggested. Then, as though she got a brilliant idea, her eyes lit up. "Why don't you ask JARVIS? He seems to know just about everything."

Anna gave her a questioning look. "Why would he know where young Alice is, he was with me throughout the whole night." Anna frowned at the thought of them asking her husband who would obviously be as clueless as they were.

"I meant the computer." Angie gave the woman a dirty look, Mr. Fancy wouldn't know where Alice was. If he did he would have told them already.

Steve took the initiative on asking the AI. "JARVIS, have you seen Alice anywhere today?"

"The real question should be, is she anywhere inside the parameter?" Peggy added

The computer man seemed to need a couple of minutes of deliberation. To everyone who were waiting for his answer, it felt like hours before he answered.

"Miss Rogers is not in the building or on the grounds around the building. Would you like me to bring up the last footage of Miss Rogers?" Peggy felt her system go cold and felt her blood drain out. It felt like it all left her system, leaving her with a cold sensation. She looked over at Steve who had also turned pale, and realized that at the moment he was probably thinking just about the same thing as her. She felt herself nod, and in the back of her mind wondered if JARVIS could see that.

JARVIS turned the television on and they all turned to watch as video footage played out before their eyes. Alice was outside, and the time stamp said it was 5:50am, half an hour before they had gotten up for their run. Alice was throwing a ball for Potter. She seemed tired. About a minute in, someone came and grabbed her, then ran off. They could see her fighting to get free before she went off frame.

"Who the hell was that?" Howard asked when Steve said nothing. It was as though his vocal chords were frozen. Peggy glanced over at him and saw that he looked angry, a look that she had never seen on him before. Now she was pretty angry too, someone had run off with her daughter, but she was much better at hiding it than he seemed to be.

"I'd say by the band on their arm, and the tattoo on their neck that they are affiliated with hydra." The AI responded in his usual monotone like voice. "Shall I contact Mister Stark and tell him to come into the room?"

"Yes, please do." Steve replied.

Everyone stood in the room as a large amount of tension started to build. This was not good, the youngest person in this facility, who usually had a large amount of people watching her, had somehow been taken. If that had happened, what was to say none of them would be as well?

About five minutes later Tony walked into the room, looking like he had just rolled out of bed. He was closely followed by Pepper, who as usually looked ready for the day.

"We have a  _huge_  problem." Angie spoke for everyone as she pointed at the screen on the wall. JARVIS replayed the footage for the two newcomers to watch. By the end, Pepper had a look of horror on her face, while Tony had an  _oh shit_  look.

"Shit. Tony finally said.

* * *

Peggy was discovering that every time Alice disappeared, whether that be by being kidnapped or from a time bending device, she got more and more anxious. If her mother would have been alive she would have called it a mothers intuition, if her grandmother would have been alive she would have said  _Margret, you are going soft_.

She was worried about Alice's whereabouts, and concerned about what lead Alice to be outside so early in the morning in the first place. It hadn't even been six o'clock yet, and even during the day she wasn't allowed outside without someone there. Granted, the child, if she were there that is, would have argued that Potter was a someone.

They all sat around the dining room table trying to devise a plan. Nobody ate breakfast, nobody was hungry. Potter sat by the door whining for his owner that wouldn't come walking through. Peggy also felt herself glancing at the door, waiting for her daughter to run in, laughing. Alice would have then run onto her lap and hugged her, telling her some absurd story of what she had just done.

It didn't happen though, the door stayed closed and the dog continued to whine.

Peggy had a feeling though, that Potter knew something they didn't. Like the identity of the person who took Alice (because while everyone called it a  _him_  Peggy wasn't going to cross out a  _her_ ). Potter would let them know if the person was in sight.

All the Avengers were around the table, along with Howard who insisted on helping. Angie, Jarvis and Anna had left the room. They wanted to help but knew that they should leave it for the people in the world of saving the day.

Peggy looked across the table at Steve, whose jaw was set and locked. He was mad, because while his face looked passive, she could see it in his eyes. Why wouldn't he be, though? Their child had been stolen from right under their noses in their own back yard.

"We need to figure out why they took her before we can determine who it is that took her." Bruce explained logically. That made the most sense, figure it out one step at a time. Easy…ish.

"We already know that is was somebody from hydra." Tony pointed out in a bored voice.

"Then we should find out where they're based." Howard said.

"They have bases all over the world… they took all of SHIELDS. It is like trying to take a needle from a haystack." Natasha rubbed her temples, trying to ward off an oncoming headache.

Everyone felt defeat on their shoulders, and Peggy felt a stinging in her eyes that she willed to go away. She had cried enough tears yesterday for a long time, yet the little girl was going to bring more out of her.

"Where are Alice's files? Maybe that will help," Howard suggested and as soon as he popped the  _p_  a virtual screen appeared in front of him with Alice's file, waiting to be read. Howard went right to work. Yet, even though they knew that Alice would be found everyone was still on edge.

Peggy looked at Steve again, and saw that he looked even angrier. They were doing everything that they could. Seeing him that angry though, made her more upset.

"What about her tracking device?" asked Bruce suddenly as he looked up from the paper file that was in front of him? "Didn't you put one on everyone?"

Tony seemed to realize this too, while still looking slightly awkward at the looks he got. "JARVIS, pull up Alice's location."

"You're tracking my child?" Steve fumed as he glared at Tony. Tony shrugged and muttered  _sorry_ , yet he did not seem to be sorry at all. To add to the glare, Steve also scowled at him.

Tony, being Tony, completely ignored the captain as he zoomed in on the child's location on a map of the girls. "Alice is on a place over the Atlantic Ocean, heading towards Europe." He announced.

"Let's go then." Steve said as he stood up and looked around at everyone.

"Steve, we need to think about this before we act." Natasha cautioned him as she looked up. "They expect us to just go after her like a bunch of amateurs. We've all been compromised by her."

"They'll hurt her!" exclaimed Steve with anger. "I will not sit by and watch my child in danger." He looked over at Peggy, expecting her to agree with him right away.

Peggy sighed and gave him a guilty look. "I hate to do this, but I agree with Natasha. They want us to go after right away. They're waiting for us to come, and if we wait a little while, a day or so at the most, we can surprise them." Peggy explained to him. "Besides, we can't just go and attack a plane. It will all out of the sky, and that will do more harm than good."

Steve looked at her as though she had grown two heads, how could she agree with everyone else? "She is my daughter and I say we go right now!" Steve's voice was strained, he obviously didn't want to yell at her. Yet, Peggy wanted him to right now. She was angry, he was angry, bottling it up would do them no good. And while Peggy knew that he meant well about trying to find the child right away, his attitude was bordering on Alice's and it was getting on her nerves.

"Steven Rogers, Alice is my daughter also," Peggy said as she heard her voice break. She did not want that to happen, and while she hardened the look on her face, her voice gave her away. "We are not going after her right now. If we do they will hurt her more, and that is an order, do you understand me?"

"You can't tell me what to do, Agent Carter." Steve said.

"I'm above you Captain, and you will do what I tell you." Peggy yelled in her drill sergeant voice.

Without a word, she turned and fled from the room so nobody would see the tears that were starting to spill. And instead of going into her and Steve's bedroom, she went into Alice's. From her perch on the child's bed, she heard the door to their bedroom close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions? Ask in the comments, or on my tumblr: while-the-world-sleeps


	22. Reckless Abandonment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter IS darker than the other ones have been. There is vague mention of torture in it but nothing graphic

There were few things that Howard Stark missed when he was working, some would say he didn't miss anything. He was the original genius after all, before he appeared in the future and had a son that was apparently smarter than himself. As he thought about all the things he had screwed up in his past though, the more the ones that had happened here, even Tony's, came into the light.

What was this JARVIS thing doing when Alice was kidnapped? Wasn't it supposed to watching everything and everyone at all times to make sure shit like this didn't happen? Was this not the future, and did the future not promise technology that wouldn't fail? If this all failed, why was the future so bright and great?

Howard realized that he was not the only one that thought this way when the Hawk man appeared out of nowhere. Clint pushed past Howard, not really caring about the man as he wanted to get into the labs to talk to Tony.

"Hello, millionaire walking here." Howard grumbled with a frown. That was rude to push past him, even he knew that. Once he got to the lab he saw that Clint was possibly a little angrier than he was. That was shown by the fact that Tony was pinned to the wall, Clint's arm against his neck.

"I thought JARVIS was always watching and would alert us if anything is happening, such as someone being kidnapped." Clint aggressively said as he tightened his grip.

Tony struggled to get air to speak, "Between five… thirty and… six thirty… he was down for maintenance!" Tony yelped as he gasped for air. "He's is a computer not a person, and I'm not as perfect as I try to come across!"

After searching his face, looking for truthfulness in the words, Clint let Tony down. The man rubbed his neck where the arm had been.

"When are we leaving to Alice's location?" Howard asked as he walked further into the room. Neither had a clue (at least if they did they were good at acting like they didn't) that Howard had been there. And in return, Howard acted like that had not just happened.

Tony gave him a look. "You aren't part of the 'we'," Tony corrected as he turned to one of the holographic computer and brought up Alice's coordinates. "The Avengers and Peggy will be going,"

"She's my niece, I need to be there." Howard said with a glare.

"Not by blood." Tony snapped as he glared at Howard through the images that were being projected.

Howard rolled his eyes. "She isn't your blood either,"

Tony glared at him. Howard didn't know half of what happened when he wasn't here, when none of them had been here.

Clint rolled his eyes at the childishness of both of them. "Howie – can I call you Howie - ?"

"No," Howard cut in with disgust. What was that horrible name that this man now wanted to call him? Yeah, other people were called that but Howard didn't want to be.

Clint ignored his disgust though. "Howie, we need you here as communications. So we can call you if we have her so you can get medical for us, or back up."

Howard made a face, why did he have to stay back? He helped in World War 2, flew into bombs, what was this? Keeping him in the sidelines? "You'll help my  _wonderful,_  although admittedly faulted, AI," Tony said as his mood instantly changed to cheerful as he swiped some of the screens away. Howard frowned at this, how could he be cheerful in a time like this?

" _Thank you got the compliment, sir._ " JARVIS said in a voice that was suspiciously sarcastic for a computer automated voice. " _And may I reciprocate by saying that you are also faulted_."

Tony frowned up at the ceiling while Howard and Clint snickered. Howard was about to speak again on the topic of him going, but as he looked at the faces of the two other men he knew that his attempts were futile. Nothing was going to get him to Europe, he just had to survive being over the radio.

"Fine," he said with an air of displeasure surrounding him. Clint smirked in triumph and started to walk out of the lab. Once he got the door he turned around for a moment and addressed the two.

"By the way, I'm  _obviously_  the favourite Uncle."

* * *

Alice was not happy.

The again, she hadn't been exactly overjoyed before either. Alice had felt so guilty from the past couple of days that she had woken up from a dream – no, nightmare – where her parents, and really everyone that she loved and cared about had died. And the last thing she had ever said to them?  _I hate you_.

Those three words, those three little words that shouldn't have meant much at her age were haunting her whole existence. And that was a huge thing considering that was only six and her existence wasn't even that impressive, only six years against some peoples sixty.

To try and clear her head, Alice had gone outside because she had seen people do that on television. They'd go for a walk, sometimes her dad did it, or Natasha, or really anybody here. She couldn't go for a walk though, she was too little to go by herself.

"JARVIS, I'm going outside." Alice had announced to the AI. It didn't reply though and she frowned at that. He always replied. Alice walked over to the little panel on the side of the wall that told her what was up with JARVIS and what his status were. Apparently, he was down for some large word that she couldn't pronounce out loud let alone in her mind.

Alice frowned at the fact that the only person that she could talk to at this time of the night, or morning, without waking anyone up, was not even up. That sucked much more than Alice would have liked.

So, instead of staying inside which would have made more sense, Alice continued on her way outside with Potter. Nothing could happen with her sidekick by her side, could it? She even brought a ball out with her they could play fetch.

Potter was happy to just be outside in general, because being outside at this time of day was rare. Usually it only happened if someone either let him out, or they were going for a run and decided to bring him. Potter liked this time of day, it was nice and cool.

Of course there was a force working against her trying to make herself feel better. That force came in the form of a person. Alice had no clue who this person was, and that made everything even worse.

All Alice knew was that one moment she was throwing a ball as far as it could go, and watching Potter race after it, and the next she was in someone's arms with her hair hitting her face and feeling a pinch in her leg.

Everything else passed in a blur of colour and passing from arms to a rough fabric before Alice passed out.

When she woke up the first time she heard the sound of an engine, along with a humming sound. She wasn't laying on a bed or chair either, she was on a table that was very hard and very cold. There were straps keeping her tied down, and if Alice moved they rubbed very uncomfortably.

Alice felt fear shoot through her, where was she and who were these people. Vaguely, in the back of her mind, she started hearing voices talking.

… _hold her down…_

… _what are we doing again?..._

… _we need the serum…_

"Mummy?" she whimpered. Alice heard a noise, the sound of someone walking with heavy footsteps. "Daddy?" she whispered. The person that came into view, was neither her mother nor her father though.

The man grinned down at her with dirty yellow teeth before he actually spoke. "Why, hello there." He said. Alice stared at him and didn't speak. In her mind she kept repeating her Uncle Tony's words to her all those years ago.  _Don't speak, you don't want to say anything that you shouldn't._  "I'm Alaister, and you must be Alice."

Alice kept her silence as she stared at him. He laughed to himself, as though a joke had been whispered in his ear. "Well of course you're Alice, if you weren't you still be at home with your mommy and daddy, now wouldn't you?"

The child tried to give him the glare that Natasha gave when she was angry. The look was lost on the child though, the innocence in her features not giving the leverage of scary.

"Beautiful child, you are," Alaister breathed. "You'll be even prettier when you grow. Such beautiful features, one that anyone would  _kill_  for." He trailed a finger down the side of Alice's face, slowly. Outlining her jaw and the curve of her cheeks. Suddenly, he brought his hand away and before anything could process through Alice's mind she felt a sharp pain and heard the sound of rough skin slapping against soft. A metallic taste filtered into her mouth. "You see, Alice, we have plans here. Plans that involve you and the fact that you may have your  _daddy_ 's super formula."

Alice contained her words and kept to her silence. She tried to look away but couldn't tear her eyes away. At the age of six, Alice couldn't hide her emotions that well. So, the man smirked at the fear that welled up in her blue eyes.

"No answer? Those stupid SHIELD scientists didn't have one either. You were too young they all said, that it wouldn't show up in your blood yet, but I believe they just didn't have the right… technology to find it." He said as he turned around for a moment before picking up another needle. Alice felt her heart speed up at the sight. It had a weird, blue fluid in it.

"Did you know you aren't a normal child, Alice? A special little girl they say, a little girl who wasn't born through your mother. Your mother was old, dying, your father is a cryogenic state and sleeping in the northern ice, when the mere thought of you came into one of the scientists little heads. You were made in a test tube in a lab for the purposes of recreating the serum. You weren't born, you were created. Like a monster in a way. How could your mother and father love you? By doing this, you are fulfilling your duties to mankind. You were made to be tested on, so that is what we shall do."

* * *

JARVIS told them that the tracking device was pin pointed over Croatia. Soon enough, the Avengers plus Peggy were getting ready to leave in the quinjet. Angie smiled at her friend and reached over to hug her.

"Be careful," She whispered. Peggy gave Angie one more squeeze before letting go.

"I always am," Peggy flashed her a smile before waving to Howard, Anna, Jarvis and Pepper. She walked inside and sat down in one of the seats while everyone else bid their goodbyes.

Steve sat down beside her, but they didn't speak. They hadn't spoken since the outburst, and truthfully Peggy didn't know how. She actually didn't know what to think at the moment. Because while she could admire the fact that Steve, her love, would risk everything and anything for their daughter. The cost of being reckless was too high though, because while risking everything he'd be risking their child's own life. That was something Peggy couldn't afford. She didn't want Alice taken away, or going away, not again. Not ever.

Then again, Steve wasn't usually  _this_ reckless. Yes, he jumped out of planes without a parachute, stormed Nazi hide outs, but going somewhere without even a little plan? They had to force one on him! Deep down Peggy understood slightly, it was a parents unconditional love for their child.

Peggy had never felt this way while going on a mission, but at the moment she didn't even feel like an agent. She felt like a mother, something that she never thought of feeling. Really, she never knew the job came with feelings. Instead of wanting to carry out the mission, she just wanted to see her daughter safe. Peggy wanted to grab her and run.

The plane ride felt like it was going on forever, and she could not get a wink of sleep. When her mind started to wind down, it kept slipping back to thoughts of Alice. Was she okay? What was she doing? So, Peggy went through the plan over and over again.

Once they got there, everyone knew the plan of action.

Natasha, Clint, Tony and Peggy would go in the right entrance and start making their way down towards the basement, while everyone else headed towards the other two floors. This was, they could find Alice quicker.

"There are more head sources in the basement," Howard said to them over the coms. "I'm betting that is where they are with Alice."

Peggy felt herself go rigged, and was soothed slightly by the warm, large hand that quickly gripped her own. She glanced over at Steve who was looking straight ahead. She gave his hand a hard squeeze before letting go.

"Are you sure you're ready? Because as soon as you walk out of here there is no going back." Clint said as he turned towards Wanda, one of the newest recruits. One of the most talented.

"I am," Wanda reassured him with a nod. Peggy wasn't sure whether she was trying to reassure him, or herself.

Natasha turned to everyone with a smirk. "Try and not get yourselves killed." She reminded everyone before jogging out of the jets opening. Peggy followed closely behind, she felt eyes on her and when she turned around she saw Steve staring.

The building was an old, abandoned mental hospital. The grounds were a mess of weeds, and inside it was even worse. Old medical instruments were left everywhere. It seemed as though the place had been left in a hurry, nobody was able to grab anything. Everything was left behind, dropped.

Peggy hated these types of places. The ones that were so dead, so alone that even the people who died in it felt the chill. If she let her mind go blank for too long she heard the screams of the poor people that had been left her. It reminded her of old hydra camps, full of death and despair.

* * *

When Alice woke up for the second time she was on a different metal table, which if possible was colder than the first. She was in a dirty white room, it reminded her of a hospital. It was the smell that was different though, here there was a musky smell, something she couldn't place. Looking to her right she saw blood, to her left there was an old, broken mirror sitting on the floor.

Alice analyzed herself in it. Her cheek was black and blue from when he hit her on the plane. There was a small cut on her forehead that had a scab. Her hair was knotted and dirty. So much for it being clean.

"Good evening, Alice." Alaister said as he came into view. He grinned at her, something that she supposed was supposed to look nice, innocent, but instead looked terrifying. "You must have had a nice sleep, didn't even wake when we moved you."

Alice never said anything as she stared at him. He just smirked and turned around. Alice could see him unfolding something, and then the light that was coming from the light bulb hit something that it shone off of.

"They say you can tell where someone grew up by analyzing their tooth." Alaister announced to her as he turned around with what looked like plyers, but horrible ones that they didn't sell in stores. "How about we try it. How attached are you to your teeth?"

* * *

Peggy was walking down a flight of stairs. Behind her, she heard Natasha testing all closed doors. Clint was somewhere in the vents above them. As Peggy rounded a corner, a pair of guards saw her.

She quickly defended herself as they came at her, using her surroundings like she always had. She hit one over the head with a chair that seemed too had been left lying there in the hallway. By hitting him, he went crashing into his friend, leaving them sprawled across the ground.

As more appeared, Peggy worried she wouldn't be able to stop them. Her worries were put to rest though when Natasha came up behind her and shot them with the icers, knocking them out.

"Thanks," Peggy said as she looked to see if more were coming. She was about to say something about which way they should go when they heard and earth shattering scream. Peggy's head turned towards it.

"Go! I got your back!" Natasha yelled as she called for Tony and Clint over her intercom. Peggy was already racing towards where the scream had come from, during away from the punches that were aimed at her. The people fell behind and in front of her as Natasha shot them.

The screaming filled the air again and Peggy swung open the last door in the hallway. Instantly guards started to swarm towards her, but Clint chose that moment to swing out of the vents and knock them down. Tony appeared behind her just after, and shot another out of the way.

A man was standing in a crisp white lab coat, and turned around when he heard the commotion. The front of it had blood on it. Before he could register who was there, he got Peggy's fist to the face.

"For hydra, your guards really suck." Tony drawled from the doorway before making his way inside to grab the guy. Peggy ignored his speaking as she turned towards the table. Soon, the world seemed to be moving in slow motion.

There, laying tied to a metal table by jagged leather straps were a terrified, crying Alice. The little girl had blood coming from her mouth as she cried.

Peggy rushed towards her, and time seemed to go on forever as she fumbled to open the straps with shaking hands.

The blood worried Peggy, as did the girls black and blue cheek. Alice was crying herself into hysterics, but all Peggy could hear was the thudding of her heart in her chest and rushing of blood in her ears. With the last strap undone, Peggy lifted Alice to herself.

Suddenly the whole world sped up again and all the sounds assaulted Peggy's ears. Before she could focus on the sound of fighting behind her, she heard Alice's sobs. The girl wrapped her legs around Peggy's waist, and her arms around her neck. Her face hid against Peggy's neck, her tears burning Peggy's skin.

"I've got you, mummy's got you." Peggy whispered to her as she relished having her child again. That was cut short though when Natasha yelled.

"Carter, get her out of here. We'll be right after you!" Natasha yelled at her.

Peggy didn't have to be told twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own MARVEL


	23. Doctors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance if characters are out of character  
> I do not own Mavel

It was as creepy as the pictures online. He had thought that they were posed, or it was only some facilities that were left like that. Apparently he was wrong though, because it looked like everyone had just picked up and left. Maybe they simply disappeared on the spot, like they had turned invisible but invisible forever.

The room to the left of the stairs had large floor to ceiling windows that faced the forest. Everything outside looked alive, green. And although it was storming outside, it looks cheerful. Steve noted that inside, in that room and everywhere, it looked as dead as he should have been by now. The paint on the ceiling was peeling, falling down in little chunks. The floor was covered in years of dust and grime. There were some foot prints within it all, which meant that there were indeed hydra agents here.

Steve continued walking down the hallway, and turned into the nest open room. The door was on rusted hinges, and just looking into the room he could tell it was in worse shape than the other room. The room had two beds, both were rusted with mattresses that were sunken down to the ground, moldy. The glass in the rotting windows was broken. Some rain water made its way into the room while the wind brought a chill in.

The walls had pictures on it, old pin up girls, family pictures. Everything was so different from the century they were currently in, Steve realized. The pictures black and while, the toys wooden. There was no sign of any electronics anywhere.

Leaving that room, he joined Sam and Wanda walking further into the building. As they went further, the sound of talking appeared and started to get louder. Steve motioned towards the sound, letting them know that he was going to check it out. He held his shield up and continued walking. He felt Wanda and Sam behind them. At least they would be there to back him up.

The guards had been alerted that they were there, and soon they started swarming out of rooms. Through different doorways all over the hall, coming in through connected hallways. Steve blocked gun shots with his shield, and when he could threw it at some of the attackers. Otherwise, he punched and kicked his way through.

Soon the coms came to life, and they could hear the others.

" _Go! I got your back"_

Spoke Natasha's voice. Steve vaguely wondered what was going on down there, if they were safe, if they had found Alice, he didn't have much time to dwell though as more people same.

After what felt like hours, nobody else appeared to be coming out. Nobody was idiotic enough to come out again when their friends never came back.

" _For hydra, your guys really suck_ " came Tony's voice through the static. Steve realized they must not have good reception down there.

"Wanda, you and Sam continue down the corridor, I'm going up a floor. Keep in contact." Steve ordered as he headed for the next flight of stairs.

Sam replied to him "Got it, Cap." Before motioning for Wanda to follow him down the rest of the way. The girl seemed scared, and Steve knew he would have to talk to her about it.

Steve walked up the old wooden stairs carefully, and they groaned under his weight. There was the brief fear that they would break under him. How likely was that? Where would he end up?

Suddenly, through the coms Steve heard the scream of a little child. He halted where he was, one foot hovering above the stairs. Through the coms he could hear a scuffle then everything became slightly muted. It was as though Peggy's com had become covered. He could hear distantly through the others though.

" _Carter, get her out of here. We'll be right after you!"_ Natasha's voice came through the coms. Steve let out a breath that he never knew he was holding. If Peggy was getting out and not protesting that meant they had her, they had Alice.

" _Cap, Sam, Wanda, time to get out."_ Tony's voice seemed frantic, like something was going on that he didn't know of.

" _What's going on, Stark?"_  Steve asked as he turned and started down the stairs. He walked briskly, hoping that no one else was coming. Suddenly the whole building started to shake and plaster startle to crumble down around him. Quickly, Steve got off the sketchy stairs and onto the ground.

Bruce, who was staying in the quinjet and only was going to come out if they needed him, came through the coms. " _Everyone needs to get out, the place is coming down_." Steve started to jog towards the staircase that lead towards the main floor. As he passed the room with the large windows, he saw the old fragile glass break. Sam ran towards it and grabbed Wanda before flying out.

Steve continued towards and down the stairs. He needed to make sure that everyone else was out before he was. " _Is everyone out_?" he inquired.

" _Get out, Rogers. We're all out._ " Clints voice said. Steve ran the last few steps out before the building started to fall down. He joined everyone in the run towards the quinjet that was parked at the edge of the woods about a mile and a half away. Steve could see Peggy standing inside it talking to Bruce, her com was turned off.

It took almost no time to Steve to catch up with everyone else, and soon they all got inside. Natasha and Clint headed straight to the controls and closed the door and soon they were soaring back towards New York.

He looked around for Peggy and Alice, and caught sight of them off to the side of the room with Bruce. Alice was sitting on one of the seats, quivering.

"Alice, can you open your mouth for me?" Bruce asked softly as he held up a small light. Steve quickly made his way over to them and knelt down in front of Alice beside Bruce. He was trying to control his anger about what had happened.

Alice's face was bruised, her forehead cut, and there was blood. Alice looked at Peggy who was kneeling beside her, one arm around the child's small frame, and the other reaching out for Steve's hand. Peggy nodded at her and Alice hesitantly opened her mouth. "That's a good girl." Peggy whispered.

Steve gripped Peggy's hand, hoping to support her but also to ground himself. Steve looked down at Alice who seemed to want to be done with this.

"Her tooth has been extracted…" Bruce muttered seemingly to himself but also informing the parents. "Tony," he spoke louder now. "Call Pepper and get a medical team for when we land."

Tony nodded and put the visor up on the iron man helmet so he could phone his girlfriend. While he usually didn't take orders from people, he wanted Alice better as much as everyone else. Bruce turned back to Alice who was now trying to get back into either Steve or Peggy's arms. "Alice, I'm going to put a cotton ball in your mouth, okay? It is so you won't taste so much blood."

The little girl nodded but didn't speak. Bruce gently took her jaw in his hands and placed the cotton ball where her tooth had been. After his took his hand away Alice threw herself back into Peggy's arms. With her distracted, Bruce quickly gave her a small shot. "Pain killers." He explained when Steve's head snapped up to look at him.

Steve stood up with Peggy as she lifted the child. "Look, its daddy," Peggy whispered to Alice as she moved so Alice would see him. Alice looked over at him and held out one of her hands towards him. Steve grasped it softly in his much larger hand.

"Hello, baby." He said with a smile. Alice gave him a small smile of her own as she rested her head back on Peggy's shoulder. Steve led the two over to seats and they sat down to wait to be home once again.

* * *

As soon as they landed there was a medical team walking through the doors. Once the jets door was open, Bruce started speaking, "Her tooth was extracted, I've gotten the bleeding down but we need to sew the hole shut. We also need to check for any head trauma, along with broken bones. Also, we need to make sure she wasn't inject with anything." The doctor nodded as they loaded Alice up onto the gurney and started to wheel her off with Peggy and Steve at her sides.

"We need to clean the site out to make sure that there is no bone left," the doctor said to one of the nurses. "Get water, a clotting agent, stitches, and then gauze. We also need to have a CT scan to make sure no bones are broken bones or injured organs. We'll clean the cut on her face and make sure that that is just a tissue bruise," The doctor rattled off and ended by looking at Alice's face. The nurse nodded and ran off ahead.

As soon as they started to pass through the doors that lead back into the labs, two agents came and stopped Peggy and Steve from walking through. Alice looked promptly horrified that they were leaving her as the doors closed.

"You both aren't authorized to go back there," one said apologetically. "It's a precaution just in case. We'll come get you as soon as you can take Miss Rogers back, though."

Peggy started to protest, "She is my daughter! You cannot just-" the agents went inside the doors, and they shut, cutting Peggy's protest short. Steve put his arm around her shoulders and guided her back towards the chairs that were sitting against the walls. He didn't want admit it, but he was exhausted. Emotionally, mentally, and he was starting to think that he was even physically exhausted.

It was starting to worry Steve that he had never seen Peggy this frantic before. He thought it was uncharacteristic. She was usually so put together. Yet here she was, red lipstick faded to just a faint red outline of her lips, her eyeliner smudged. Her uniform shirt (she didn't have an official uniform, so she just used an old army one) had spots of blood and snot from their daughter.

"She'll be alright." Steve said soothingly, and for the second time in 24 hours he didn't know if he was trying to help her or himself.

"But what if she isn't?" Peggy asked as she turned to face him. Before Steve could speak again, Peggy continued. "I haven't heard her this quiet since she came back to see me the first time. What if they did something worse than what we see? What if Alice closes off for good? Would her childhood be ruined?" by this time, Peggy had started to cry. "What kind of mother am I, Steve, if I let this happen?"

By now, Peggy was sobbing quietly. Steve pulled Peggy towards himself and realized that for once he would have to be the one that was strong for both of them. He would have to be strong for the strong, beautiful woman who didn't put up with any shit. She was slowly breaking, right before his eyes.

"She'll be okay," Steve whispered as he pulled her back into his embrace and rubbed her back soothingly. "She'll be okay."

* * *

It had been an hour and a half. 90 minute without seeing anyone about it. Finally Bruce appeared to tell them that they could go get Alice. The couple raced back to see the little girl sitting on a table covered in a white cloth.

As soon as Alice saw her parents she lifted her arms up, and Steve pulled her off of the table and into a hug. He was so relieved. Then he handed her to Peggy who cuddled the child close.

"Thank you," Peggy said gratefully to only Bruce since the other doctors had left. Peggy had composed herself in those 90 minutes, fixing her makeup to the best of her ability without a mirror.

"Her face is numb for now, but I'd give her some pain relievers in three hours, it's eleven now so at two. I also suggest to try and get some sleep." Bruce advised them.

Steve nodded at the advice, thanked Bruce before guiding Peggy out of the room. The two walked back towards their building. Alice was awake, her head resting on Peggy's shoulder and one hand scrunched in Peggy's blazer while the other was holding onto Steve's hand.

When they walked in the doors there was a click, signaling they were locked. Pepper looked up at them from the couch where she was typing away on her laptop. Steve was unsure whether she was waiting for them to get back, or had forgotten to go to bed.

"Alice's Paddington bear toy is on her bed along with her pyjamas. I suggest she sleep with you two tonight, she might be terrified to be alone. Also, Tony had upped the security to JARVIS and guards." Pepper explained to them as she looked over at the clock.

Peggy smiled gratefully at Pepper. "Thank you, Pepper." She said, her voice laced with exhaustion. The small family continued their way up towards their floor.

"You shower, I'll get Alice ready for bed." Steve told Peggy as he gently took the little girl away from her mother.

"NNnnuu." Was the noise Alice made in protest but made no move to protest further as she curled into her father. Peggy could tell Alice was getting tired. She nodded, knowing that she felt gross and wouldn't feel better till she washed.

When Steve was sure Peggy was going to shower, he turned and took Alice into her bedroom. After quickly changing her into soft pink pyjamas, Alice picked up her old Paddington bear stuffy and reached out for a toy that was sitting on a shelf out of reach.

While Steve never usually let Alice cuddle this toy, in fear it would fall apart, he grabbed it. The old teddy went into his rightful place in Alice's arms, and the little girl pressed her face into his old, white fur.


	24. Growing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alice is questioned about what happened and Tony says growing up doesn't mean you can't have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just posted a one shot in this series! It takes place during the end of chapter 8. Please go check it out!

When Peggy woke up the next morning her arm had their weird feeling, like it was numb. Actually, it was numb. It was an odd sensation to wake up to. So, when she could the strength to she peeled her eyes open to find the reason for this numb arm. The culprit: Alice. The six year old was tucked into her side, covered in the fluffy comforter, and Peggy’s arm was wrapped around the child, but trapped between the girls back and Steve chest.

Peggy was slowly starting to move her arm when she heard Alice’s muffled voice come from under the blankets. “Mummy, no.” the child said before she flung her small arm over Peggy’s stomach.

“Alice, mummy’s arm has fallen asleep. I need to fix it, please?” Peggy whispered to the child. Alice whimpered but allowed her mom to move her arm so she could get the circulation running through it again. While this was happening, Peggy wondered when she had become the kind of person who spoke in third person to their child.

Peggy was trying to be quiet, she really was. Steve was a light sleeper, she knew that and she also knew that he needed to sleep. Yet, her best at being quiet didn’t seem to be enough. “Peg?” Steve grumped, his voice husky with sleep.

“I’m here, Alice is here. You can go back to sleep if you’d wish.” Peggy whispered to him. A smile broke out onto her face when he opened his eyes, and the beautiful blue connected with her brown ones. Peggy almost forgot about the uncomfortable pins and needles feeling that was spreading through her arm.

Steve shook her head at her. “I’m awake now, no use going back to sleep.” He said with a grin before reaching an arm to pull the blankets back a bit. When he did that, the brown hair on top of Alice’s head became visible to the world. The little girl was wrapped around Peggy, her hands fisted around the fabric of Peggy’s night clothes.

The three of them laid there for a few, quiet lazy minutes. Alice was quiet content to just lay there with her parents after the previous day. Yet, all good things had to come to an end. “Mummy, my face hurts…” Alice said in a strained tone of voice, like she was trying not to complain but couldn’t help it.

Peggy sighed, knowing the blissfulness of just lying there was over. “Come on then, let’s go find Bruce and see if he has some more medication for you…”

Alice nodded to her mom. Peggy stood up and put on a light robe before turning to head out of the room. She was halted though by a whine of protest. She sighed before turning around and picking up the six year old. Steve quickly put on a shirt before joining them on a journey down to the common area.

Thankfully they didn’t have to go find Bruce, because he was already there. As soon as he saw them he pulled out a small bottle of what Peggy was going to assume was medicine and walked into the kitchen. “I got liquid medication for her,” Bruce had explained to them as he started to measure out the correct dosage of the pink syrup before grabbing a small, clear, plastic syringe type of object. “This is called an oral syringe.” He told the parents as he showed it to them before speaking, and demonstrating what he was saying. “You put the medicine inside of it, then squirt it out into her mouth.”

Alice cooperated with him for the medicine portion of the morning, but as soon as he asked if he could check her mouth she wasn’t having it. She turned her head away from the doctor and rested it so it was facing behind them.

“Come on Alice,” Bruce pleaded with her. Alice shook her head once again.

“Alice, please?” Steve asked her. Alice seemed to deliberate this for a few minutes as she curled into Peggy more. Finally, Alice lifted her head and turned back towards the doctor. Bruce quickly checked her mouth and stitches, to make sure everything was okay. Then her cheek. When he pulled his hand away, Alice’s mouth snapped closed and she turned away once again.

* * *

 

After a breakfast of cheesy scrambled eggs and toast cut in triangles covered in raspberry jam, along with a half hour struggle of getting Alice dressed, Peggy, Steve and Alice were now all sitting in front of the television. It wasn’t that entertaining though, as it was turned off. The black screen showed a faint mirror image of them sitting on the white couch. Alice was curled up on Steve’s lap, her arms curled about him arm like it was a teddy bear.

“Alice, we need to have a talk with you,” Steve said as he gazed down at the little girl sitting on his lap. Alice looked up at him curiously, but didn’t say anything. “We need to know what happened when you were with the bad people.”

Alice looked down, her hair covering her face like a vail before she shook her head. She didn’t want to talk about it.

“Ali, we need to understand.” Steve spoke softly to her, trying to get her to come out of her hiding without more prompting. When that didn’t work, he gently tipped her face up so she’d look at him. “To understand, your mom and I need to know what happened.”

The child once again shook her head, yet this time it was much more violent, and little listening tears started to spring up in the corners of her blue eyes. “Alice, please?” Peggy spoke up as she reached out and pushed a strand of hair that had fallen in front of the child’s ear, behind it.

Alice started to cry a bit. “All they did was trying and put noodles in me, and hit me. That’s all.” Alice stated before turning away from the two. She quickly climbed off of Steve’s lap and left the living room.

Peggy watched her leave worriedly before turning to Steve. “Should we have left the subject alone?” she asked him.

“If we hadn’t pried, she could have never told us.” Steve replied to her as he turned away from where Alice left and back to her. “Should we let her be alone for a while?” he asked.

“Probably” Peggy responded as her hand found his, and squeezed.

* * *

 

The fact that Alice had known Tony and Pepper long than she had known Steve, often bugged him. Yet, Alice found it natural. It was natural for her to sometimes go and sit with Tony in his work shop while he tinkered with his suits or anything that he was building.

Tony made a point of never questioning Alice when she came down to be with him. And although she hadn’t done this since he had lived in Malibu, and she with him, it was nice to see her there with him.

It was different here though, because at the Avengers base there was no work shop. Alice didn’t like this, because it made the change all too real. Tony had an office now, it seemed to adult for him (even though he was an adult). It even had a small miniature golf hole, Tony wasn’t the type of guy to use one of those. Yet, his office had one.

“Why don’t you live in Malibu anymore?” Alice asked him as she looked at the little trinkets that littered his desk, they were so not Tony Stark. Tony sat across from Alice behind the large fancy desk. He was looking at the computer but glanced over at her.

“The house got destroyed, kid. You know that, Pepper told you.” Tony reminded her. Alice nodded, she did remember that. And although she wasn’t there when it had happened, she had watched it on the news with her father. It had been terrifying. Alice wished it hadn’t happened, but just because she wished didn’t mean it would come true.

Alice looked away and over to a picture on the wall. There sat a picture of herself with Tony and Pepper on the Island. It was before she had met her father, and before she had gone back in time. It was an old picture, but she loved it. “I miss the Island,” she said finally.”

“I know,” Tony sighed as he looked up at the small girl. “Sometimes we have to move to different places though. It’s a part of growing up, a part that sucks but it is there.” Alice wrinkled her nose at his words.

“Is that is a part of growing up, I don’t want it.” Alice said as she stared at Tony with comically large eyes. It would have been funny if it wasn’t for the large bruise that was spread across her face. “Take it away.”

Tony snickered a bit before looking back at his computer screen. “Come here,” he said to Alice. The girl complied and walked over to where he was. Tony pulled her up onto his lap before showing her that he wasn’t actually going work like everyone had thought he had been. He was just playing some silly game with penguins. “Alice, remember, even if you grow up, not everything you have to do in life is work. You’re allowed to have fun.” 

 


	25. In which Cookies are created

Peggy and Steve exited the gym feeling refreshed from the day's workout. They had left Alice in the care of the Jarvis's while they went to do their workout and Steve trained the recruits.

Now, they were getting ready to go back to their rooms for a nice afternoon with their daughter; when they smelt a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen.

It was heavenly, a smell that would bring you back to baking cookies in your mother's kitchen. It was too good for them to resist, so they brought their sweaty selves into the communal kitchen only to see Edwin Jarvis in a frilly pink apron.

Well, it wasn't _only_ that.

Alice had her brown hair pulled back in a messy pony tail and she was covered in a dust of white. While Jarvis's wife Ana, had her red hair pulled back into a bun.

"Can I have some cookie dough?" Alice asked Ana as she looked at the woman who was placing the drops onto a cookie sheet.

"I don't know, _can_ you?" Jarvis asked good naturedly.

Steve almost laughed out loud at the pure Peggy _are-you-actually-serious_ look that appeared on Alice's face. " _May I_ have some cookie do? Please?" Alice asked exasperated.

"You may," Ana said as she handed Alice the purple spatula. The look of child's glee on Alice's face was enough to melt anyone's heart.

"Spoiling our child?" Peggy interrupted. Alice looked over and jumped off of her chair.

"Mummy!" she grinned. Peggy picked up Alice in one swoop. "You're all sweaty."

"Well I was just in the gym." Peggy said as she shook her head and swiped her finger along the side of the baking bowl.

To her shock, Ana actually hit her hand with the wooden spoon.

"Away until they are finished Ms. Carter." Ana scolded.

Jarvis chucked and Peggy rolled her eyes as she set Alice back on her feet. "We're going to go shower. Be back in a bit." Steve said as he ruffled Alice's hair and went upstairs with Peggy close behind.

Alice watched her parents until they were out of site before turning back to the butler and his wife.

"Are they ready yet?" she questioned as she climbed back up onto the stool.

"Not quite yet," Ana said. "Ten minutes for the first batch. Then five minutes until they cool down enough for little fingers to touch."

Alice pouted but didn't fight it as she tried to wipe the powder off of her shirt.

Ana and Jarvis started to clean the kitchen as Alice went to the window and looked outside at the rainy day. "I miss New York," she said suddenly as she turned to them. "And not like the New York we can go to now. The old one where you lived and Jarvis lived and Mum lived and Uncle Howard lived. Like the one where people wore weird clothes."

Jarvis thought for a second before walking over and kneeling down beside Alice.

"We miss it very much too," he said. "Alice, this is quite strange for us this world. You grew up with all these… gadgets, and even Tony grew up with them developing. We didn't even have televisions. We would all love to go back, I would imagine even your mother and father would love to go back. But nobody would even leave you behind."

"Then bring me," Alice said as though it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"If only it was that easy." He said and shook his head. A clap of thunder was heard. "As far as we know there is no way back."

"Don't worry Uncle Jarvis-" He didn't have the heart to tell her that his first name wasn't Jarvis, "-I'll help you find a way."

He smiled down at the young girl. "Thank you Alice, that is very kind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! Well hopefully. I am so sorry for having not uploaded in such a long time! And this is not as long of a chapter as we are used to seeing for the story (I don't think? I honestly don't remember anymore...), yet I wanted to get something out to you guys as soon as I noticed I hadn't updated since August.
> 
> These past six months have been very busy. I am in senior year of school so I am preparing for graduation, along with having a job and trying to stay emotionally stable.
> 
> Along with that, I have had no inspiration for writing lately. So if you have any suggestions for this story please feel free to PM me or anything. I am also on tumblr so if you'd like that just ask.
> 
> I will see you all next time, hopefully with a longer chapter!
> 
> (P.S. Since Agent Carter is on now we know more about the lovely Ana, so I will not be spelling her name correctly and may go back and fix it in previous chapters.)


End file.
